Tres solteros y un biberón
by Fukai Neko
Summary: La vida transcurre tranquila en el GM hasta que se encuentran con algo que lo revolucionará por completo, una niña de apenas 1 año, ¿qué harán con ella?.[ZoroxNami] con algunos toques de [SanjixNami] no relevantes.ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO!
1. La vida sigue igual

**Bueno, mi primer fanfic en esta página.**

**Como siempre se debe decir One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, pero el argumento y el nuevo personaje sí lo son.**

**Como ya dije en el summary este fanfic será mayoritariamente ZoroxNami aunque habrá algún toque SanjixNami**

**Os debo decir también que el fanfic está casi terminado, llevo escritos 14 capítulos y sólo me faltan por escribir un capítulo más y el prólogo así que actualizaré cada poco.**

**Rewievs por favor! Que quiero saber qué os parece, lo agradeceré mucho!**

**Gracias por leerme y kissukos a todos!1**

**CAPÍTULO 1: **LA VIDA SIGUE IGUAL.

Una bandera pirata ondeaba al viento desde lo más alto del mástil de ese pequeño y destartalado barco. La descolorida y seriamente perjudicada madera crujía bajo la más mínima de las presiones. La tela de las velas amarillenta y raída luchaba por mantener vivo el dibujo de esa enorme calavera que lucían sus gastadas fibras. Las oxidadas placas de metal que ayudaban a mantener en pie al mástil dañado parecía que iban a saltar de un momento a otro, pues los clavos que las sujetaban empezaban ya no a oxidarse, sino a corroerse fruto del mal trato que el agua salada les daba.

Un grupo de 7 jóvenes, ninguno de ellos mayor de 28 años se dedicaban a sus quehaceres deseando en cierto modo que acabase ese anodino y monótono día y que de alguna forma con el nuevo amanecer apareciese una nueva aventura en su horizonte, y, sobre todo en lo que se refiere al capitán del barco, estar ocioso es lo peor que podía pasar.

Un chico moreno, el cual se caracterizaba por llevar puesto un viejo sombrero de paja maltratado por el sol y las constantes luchas, saltaba de un lado a otro de la cubierta de proa rogando comida a grito pelado acabando así, por increíble que parezca, con todo el silencio y la tranquilidad que puede haber en alta mar en un soleado día de primavera.

En la misma cubierta un joven de tez morena, pelo negro y una larga nariz se afanaba mezclando distintos productos y montado y desmontando pequeños artilugios cuya única utilidad parecía ser la de entretener al joven un rato.

Desde la cubierta se podía oír claramente el sonido de cacerolas y demás utensilios dentro de la pequeña cocina donde se encontraba un chico alto y muy delgado, rubio y de dulces facciones que se fumaba un cigarrillo a la vez que hacía un zumo de unas extrañas frutas de color morado que había comprado en la última isla en la que habían desembarcado. Por otra parte y dentro de la misma estancia, aunque eso sí, un poco alejada de donde se encontraba el muchacho, una mujer morena y de enormes y hermosos ojos azules se mantenía absorta y completamente evadida del Mundo exterior enfrascada en un interesante libro sobre unas extrañas escrituras que se había encontrado recientemente en una isla del Mar del Sur.

En la cubierta de popa, un ser extraño que aparentaba ser un pequeño reno de nariz azul y que más bien parecía un peluche con vida propia hablaba consigo mismo mientras mezclaba varias hojas de distintas plantas en un mortero intentando hacer una especie de ungüento que ayudase a acelerar el proceso de curación de heridas superficiales.

Por último, en la parte alta de la cubierta de proa otras dos figuras completaban la tripulación del barco al completo. Una de las figuras pertenecía a un joven de cuerpo musculoso, con una piel bronceada de un bonito color, que, por extraño que parezca, hacía que su pelo verde no resultase extraño. El chico dormitaba a ratos apoyando su espalda contra la baranda del barco, eso, sí, sin soltar en ningún momento las tres espadas que había a su lado. Y para finalizar, a un par de metros del peliverde una voluptuosa muchacha de melena naranja y enormes ojos negros exhibía su cuerpo con un diminuto bikini azul marino adornado con unos cerezos blancos bordados en él, reposando en una tumbona mientras ojeaba un mapa de una isla que habían dejado atrás hace tiempo.

Pasados unos minutos, la joven pelirroja dejó en mapa en el suelo, poniendo sobre él sus gafas de sol, evitando que éste se volara. El chico que reposaba a su lado se despertó y observó por el rabillo del ojo como la chica bajaba las escaleras y tras esquivar al chaval del sombrero de paja, el cual seguía pidiendo comida a gritos, siendo ignorado por completo por el cocinero , se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y sin ni siquiera entrar se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a comenzar su numerito.

-Sanji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun-dijo la joven en el más meloso y dulce de los tonos- me apetece picar algo..¿Tienes algo para mi Sanji-kuuuuuun?-

El chico que hasta hace un momento estaba durmiendo no pudo evitar soltar un bufido ante la situación y decir un "Idiota" bastante audible ante la escena que se sucedió segundos después.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe haciendo aparición el chico rubio que sostenía un enorme vaso de dulce y sabroso zumo de frutas en una mano y un pequeño plato con unas trufas de chocolate en la otra.

-Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan, mi bella y dulce princesa, para ti tengo todo lo que quieras y más mi hermosa damisela- dijo Sanji arrodillándose ante ella y tendiéndole el zumo y las trufas ceremoniosamente.

-Gracias Sanji-kun, eres un amor, ¿me lo podrías llevar allí? Ooo-neeee-gaiiii – añadió la joven poniendo ojitos y con un tono aún más empalagoso si cabe, señalando la tumbona donde antes se encontraba

-Pues claro que sí mi pelirroja, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti hermosa navegante de mi corazón- Sanji fue prácticamente corriendo hacia la tumbona mientras la navegante se dirigió hacia su camarote para desaparecer un momento de escena.

-Calzonazos- espetó el chico de pelo verde mientras el rubio dejaba el plato y el vaso en una pequeña mesa junto a la tumbona que estaba ocupando Nami minutos antes.

-Repite eso si te atreves Zoro- retó Sanji al espadachín.

-Calzonazos, es más, debo añadir, estúpido niñato que se deja manipular por la primera bruja que hace aparición-

- YO NO ME DEJO MANIPULAR POR NADIE¿Y ESTÁS LLAMANDO BRUJA A NAMI?-

Y ahí comenzó la pelea ya no verbal sino física entre ambos, la cual sólo terminó cuando la susodicha apareció en escena y le arreó un capón a cada uno.

- ¡¡¡A ver si paráis ya que aquí la gente quiere descansar!-dijo furiosa la chica que les miraba con ojos sedientos de sangre y los puños en alto amenazando con repartir más capones si hacía falta.

-Lo siento mi pequeña , en seguida te dejo descansar pero cuando pruebes las trufas me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión-

Mientras Sanji se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el traje, a la vez que Zoro dejaba caer un sarcástico comentario sobre imposible tranquilidad en un barco como el suyo, Nami probó una de las trufas y tras halagarlas al rubio casi le da un colapso nervioso de la felicidad que le entró en el cuerpo y se dirigió presuroso de nuevo a la cocina para hacer más trufas para su dulce navegante. Zoro enarcó una ceja y sin hacer más comentarios, miró a Nami que, soberbia, cogía otra de las trufas y tras comérsela le dio un gran sorbo al zumo que también le había llevado el cocinero.

-¿No te da vergüenza?- dijo él mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Vergüenza? ¿por qué iba a tenerla?- contestó ella con una pregunta no sabiendo muy bien a qué venía eso.

- Pues por utilizar tan descaradamente a ese imbécil soplagaitas y pelotero-

- No es mi culpa si yo le pido las cosas y él las hace, que tome ejemplo de ti, que te digo las cosas y pasas de mí- contestó con suficiencia la pelirroja

- No disimules conmigo, me conozco de que vas, te encanta manejar a la gente y que estén a tus pies… pues que sepas que a mí no me vas a pillar en eso- le espetó él muy seguro de sí mismo

-Estás muy equivocado imbécil- contestó ella empezándose a cansar de la discusión.

-Equivocado en qué sentido, ¿en que no manipulas a la gente o en que nunca haría nada de lo que tu me pidieses?-

-Averígualo por ti mismo si es que ese diminuto cerebro rodeado de músculo inútil te lo permite- golpe bajo para el espadachín.

-¿PERDONA?- dijo Zoro más irritado aún de lo normal y mirando a Nami con odio contenido.

- Encima de imbécil y con nulo sentido de la orientación, sordo- puntualizó ella mosqueada y deseando acabar de una vez con la conversación.

-¡¿Y A QUÉ VIENE AHORA LO DEL SENTIDO DE LA ORIENTACIÓN!-

-SIMPLEMENTE RECORDABA EN VOZ ALTA UNO DE TUS NUMEROSÍSIMOS DEFECTOS- le espetó Nami furibunda poniéndose de pie de nuevo y arrugando el periódico que había cogido momentos antes en su camarote y que en estos momento tenía en su mano izquierda.

-PUES SI YO EMPEZASE CON LOS TUYOS LA LISTA NO SE ACABARÍA NUNCA, BRUJA MANIPULADORA METOMENTODO SUPERFICIAL Y EGOÍSTA- dijo él poniéndose también de pie y retándola con la mirada-

-¿EGOÍSTA YO, ESA PALABRA NO EXISTIRÍA SI TÚ NO HUBIESES NACIDO CHULITO ENGREÍDO-

- MIRA QUE LLEGAS A SER CARGANTE NAVEGANTE DE PACOTILLA-

-¿YO CARGANTE? Y TÚ ERES UN CARGAMENTO DE TONTERÍAS, QUE NO SE TE PUEDE NI LLAMAR ESPADACHÍN DE LO NULO QUE ERES, IDIOTA INTEGRAL- y con esto la pelirroja le arrojó el periódico a la cara al chico y tras coger el vaso y el plato se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina para contarle de nuevo a Sanji lo estúpido que era Zoro y lo encantador que era él, con el único propósito de desahogarse y de paso conseguir más trufas.

Por su parte, el aludido se quedó en la cubierta de brazos cruzados y maldiciendo por lo bajo a la navegante del barco jurando que esto no quedaría así que antes o después se vengaría por haberse dignado a decirle que no merecía el calificativo de espadachín y además haberse quedado con la última palabra,"Maldita arpía" pensó para sí el muchacho.

-Por lo que veo la relación entre la navegante y tú sigue siendo nefasta y eso que vosotros fuisteis los primeros en uniros a nuestro capitán-

Zoro se sobresaltó ante la voz que provenía de su espalda, que resultó ser la de Robin, la cual subía por las escaleras que llegaban a la zona de la cubierta donde él se encontraba. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-Precisamente por eso, esa tía es inaguantable y ya llevo demasiado tiempo teniendo que soportar sus estupideces- bufó el joven recogiendo sus katanas y poniéndose en posición de ataque, seguía sin fiarse de ella y prefería mantenerse en guardia ante cualquier posible amenaza por nimia que ésta fuera.

-Me extraña, dicen por ahí que el roce hace el cariño- añadió ella mirando inquisitiva e interrogantemente al joven.

Éste enarcó la ceja en una mueca que se quedó entre el desprecio y la confusión y se dispuso a marcharse camino del camarote de los chicos para coger sus útiles de entrenamiento. Una vez el chico lo hubo hecho y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde antes reposaba se encontró con que Robin había vuelto a desaparecer y Nami reposaba otra vez en la tumbona y le miró suspicaz cuando éste pasó a su lado.

-¿_Qué demonios se le habrá ocurrido a esta ahora?-_se preguntó a sí mismo Zoro a la vez que un escalofrío de pánico recorría su columna vertebral.

Decidiendo ignorarla comenzó haciendo ejercicios con las pesas más pequeñas que tenía en su repertorio, las de 5 kilos, no mucho para alguien como él. Pero era fundamental calentar antes para evitar posibles lesiones, lo que él no se imaginaba es que iba a calentar, pero en otro sentido.

-Zorooooooooo- el aludido sintió otro escalofrío de pánico al oír el tonito meloso y juguetón de la voz de la chica y sin girarse ni detener su entrenamiento le espetó un seco "¿qué pasa?".

-¿Podrías ir a buscarme un vestido a mi camarote?-

-Ya te dije que a mi no me podías engatusar como al estúpido cocinero del amor, búscatelo tú solita guapa-

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero es que realmente lo necesito-

-Te sigo diciendo lo mismo-

-Como quieras, pero luego no me eches la culpa de las consecuencias que puede tener el irme paseando delante de una panda de machos en celo en este plan-

En ese mismo instante Zoro se dio la vuelta vociferando irritado pero la imagen que vio le dejó congelado en el sitio sin poder continuar.

-¿¡Cómo que en que plan, si te estás paseando todo el día en bikini y …………… … .. ¿¡QUÉ HACES ASÍ?- Zoro apartó la vista de inmediato pero no lo suficientemente rápido y notó como su cara se encendía y la hormonas de su aún joven cuerpo bullían no permitiendo al chico mantener su compostura

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, me quité la parte de arriba del bikini para que al tumbarme boca abajo me diese el Sol en toda la espalda y cuando me la fui a poner ¡Pof! Como por arte de magia ya no estaba- dejó caer Nami inocentemente.

La escenita que la joven estaba dando no era para menos, sentada sobre la tumbona trataba de ocultar sus generosos senos con sus delgados brazos no consiguiéndolo del todo y dejando más bien poco a la imaginación del espadachín, el cual intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no girar la cabeza en dirección a la joven y seguir observando los tablones del suelo como si fuese lo más interesante que hubiese visto nunca en su vida. Pero por muy duro, frío y poco interesado en las mujeres que estuviese el espadachín, 19 años, son y serán siempre 19 años, y la testosterona, es y será siempre la testosterona.

-Toma – el chico se quitó la camiseta negra de tirantes que llevaba puesta y se la cedió a la joven la cual la aceptó con una sonrisa y aprovechando que Zoro se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos dejándola adecentarse, la chica ocultó mejor la supuesta "desaparecida" parte del bikini bajo el periódico que había estado leyendo, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Para dar una señal al chico de que ya había acabado se levantó y se acercó a donde él estaba asomándose a la barandilla. Zoro, captando su mensaje prosiguió con su entrenamiento, pero al poco de empezar con él hubo algo que empezó a distraerle.

-_uno-dos, unos-dos, uno-dos, uno-dos...¿por dónde iba?ah sí, dos-tres…¡no! uno-cuatro…..?cuatro?- _el joven empezó a ponerse nervioso, el ver a Nami, una mujer bastante atractiva aunque le costase reconocerlo, vestida con esa camiseta que al quedarla grande mostraba bastante más de lo que debería y que con el movimiento del viendo se pegaba al cuerpo de la chica realzando sus encantos(ejem!¬ ¬). Zoro soltó las pesas en el suelo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando la voz de la chica le detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó ella con una falsa inocencia tiñendo su voz.

-¡A buscar el dichoso vestido! ¡que uno no es de piedra y me estás desconcentrando!- contestó furioso y con la cara enrojecida en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

Una vez el chico se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para no oírla la chica soltó una sonora carcajada y se apuntó mentalmente un tanto a su favor, tal y como le había insinuado a Zoro minutos antes, Nami era capaz de conseguir que incluso alguien como él, hiciese lo que ella quisiese sólo con emplear una sencilla e "inocente" táctica.

En menos de un minuto, el peliverde apareció y le lanzó a Nami un vestido que la chica se acababa de comprar un par de días atrás. Se trataba de una prenda en color granate, de gasa, de tirantes finos y ligeramente ceñido hasta un poco por debajo de la cintura, donde caía con vuelo hasta unos 15 cm por encima de las rodillas. Dejaba la espalda al descubierto y tenía unos bordados en negro en forma de círculos a los laterales del vestido.

-Gracias Zoro- la chica se quitó la camiseta y se puso rápidamente el vestido, devolviéndole la prenda a su correspondiente dueño, que la cogió sin prestar mucha atención y volvió a sus quehaceres como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Ves? Sabía que al final acabarías haciendo lo que yo quisiese- la chica se acercó a la tumbona y tras coger el bikini lo movió burlonamente ante la atónita mirada del chico que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que todo esto era una estratagema para conseguir que hiciese lo que me mandabas?** – **saltó él, furibundo y apunto de estallar de rabia.

-Em…………………………………….- musitó ella mirando hacia arriba pensativa y sujetándose la barbilla

-¡NO HAGAS CÓMO SI TE LO PENSASES!-

-Puede decirse que sí y además me ha servido para demostrar otra cosa- ante este comentario de Nami, Zoro se relajó un momento esperando oír la respuesta, la cual sospechaba que no le iba a gustar- Me has demostrado que aunque te metes mucho con Sanji estás igual de salido que él.-

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG- Zoro se marchó prácticamente corriendo de allí intentando contenerse para no partirle la cara al primero de la tripulación que se encontrase y se encerró en el camarote de los chicos para dormir un poco antes de la hora de la comida.


	2. El octavo pasajero

**Y aquí vuelvo con nuevo capítulo!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los rewievs, me han hecho mucha ilusión y mientras siga habiendo alguien que me lea seguiré poniendo el fic .**

**En este nuevo capítulo ya aparece el nuevo personaje, así que ya empieza en sí la historia del fanfic, el capítulo anterior más que anda era una introducción de la situación en la que se encontraban los personajes.**

**Este capítulo también es cortito, el siguiente ya será un poco más largo y los siguientes aún más, aunque no demasiado, hasta ahora no he pasado de las 12 páginas por capítulo, a ver en el último que es el único que me queda pro escribir.**

**Como siempre se debe decir One Piece no me pertenece ya que si así fuera Sanji y Zoro serían mis esclavos sexuales(es coña).**

**Espero que os guste. REWIEVS POR FAVOOOOOOOR!(sueno desesperada, lo sé)**

**CAPÍTULO 2: **EL OCTAVO PASAJERO

-¡YA ESTÁ LA COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la voz de Sanji se oyó por todo el barco sin necesidad de que el rubio tuviese ni siquiera que salir de la cocina.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Luffy y Usopp, los cuales se sentaron uno al lado del otro y empezaron a aporrear la mesa con los tenedores y cuchillos a la vez que chillaban "¡COMIDA, COMIDA!" con tal ímpetu que parecía que no habían probado bocado en dos semanas. Robin, la cual estaba en el camarote femenino, fue la siguiente en hacer aparición y se sentó junto a Luffy, lo que hizo que, intimidados por la presencia de la joven, los chicos se calmasen un poco y dejasen de patalear y golpear la mesa, pero no así que Luffy dejase su ya típico "jooooo, Sanji, quiero comer, tengo hambre, quiero carneeeeee" en ese tonito suyo tan infantil y ñoño. Chopper entró en la cocina justo en el momento en el que Sanji le repetía a Luffy por séptima vez que tenían que esperar que SU Nami-swan llegase para poder empezar a comer mientras Usopp, por su parte se quejaba y murmuraba para sí mismo lo que no se atrevía a decir en alto. Finalmente Nami y Zoro hicieron aparición a la vez dirigiéndose entre ellos miradas de odio contenido y finalmente separándose con un "Hmpf" y dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Robin, que vio el gesto, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma y antes de que Sanji estallase acusando a Zoro de haber enfadado a su querida pelirroja, ésta se acercó a él por la espalda y poniéndose de puntillas y apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro del joven se asomó por encima del otro hombro del chico para fisgonear que es lo que había en la cazuela que tenía en las manos. El plan de la navegante funcionó, pues así que el rubio sintió los pechos de Nami contra su espalda se olvidó de su discusión con el espadachín y prácticamente derritiéndose cual mantequilla dedicó toda su atención a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué has preparado para comer Sanji-kun?- dijo ella poniendo de nuevo el tono meloso que adquiría su voz cada vez que quería algo del cocinero.

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN, he preparado arroz con pollo y curry pero si no te gusta puedo hacer otra cosa para ti- dijo él con corazones en los ojos y apunto de soltar el recipiente que sostenía en las manos para sostener con ellas a cierta jovencita que estaba a su espalda.

-No hace falta, yo comeré lo mismo que el resto, pero gracias de todas formas Sanji-kun- añadió ella separándose de él no si antes recorrer la espalda del chico con su dedo índice.

Zoro y Robin miraron suspicaces la escena y la misma frase vino a la mente de ambos "Ésta algo quiere ". Mientras Nami se sentó junto al espadachín, éste la miro receloso como acusándola de algo, a lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua en el más infantil gesto que se le pudo ocurrir, sabiendo que esto iba a desquiciar aún más al chico.

- Arpía manipuladora…- musitó él por lo bajo recibiendo justo después un golpe en la cabeza

-Cuidadito con lo que dices de Nami-san, cabeza de lechuga- dijo Sanji bajando la pierna tras haberle propinado una pequeña patada al joven espadachín.

-Diré lo que quiera imbécil, es más, te digo que te andes con cuidadito con lo que me dices a mí-

-Yo sólo te digo lo que mereces oír, idiota musculitos-

-¿Tan poco aprecias tu vida?-

¡CLONK!

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!-

-¡Sí Nami-swaaaaaan!-

-¡Hmpf!-

Cada uno se sentó en su sitio, quedando finalmente Nami entre Zoro y Sanji para evitar más peleas y el resto de la tripulación sentados frente a ellos.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin más incidentes importantes, salvo las miradas de odio contenido que se dirigieron el espadachín y el cocinero a lo largo de toda la velada, y las tonterías de Usopp y Luffy, que no dejaron de jugar con la comida y de imitar al resto de la tripulación durante dos horas, la única que se libró de ser burlada fue Nami, que amenazó con dejarlos abandonados en mitad del mar con una piedra atada el cuello y con la única compañía de una tabla de madera podrida y repleta de gusanos y una lechuga seca. Fue cuando acabó la comida cuando Zoro y Robin averiguaron a que se debía el empalagamiento anterior de su navegante con el rubio, y cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones, hoy le tocaba fregar a ella.

-Sanji-kuuun, hoy me toca fregar a mi pero es que no quiero que mis manos se estropeen ya que así no podré dibujar más mapas, ¿te importaría fregar por mi?- dijo poniendo su ya conocida carita de niña buena.

-_"con esa carita caería hasta yo"-_ reconoció Zoro para sí mismo, los ojos de chica desvalida e inocente que ponía Nami eran capaces de convencer al más insensible de los hombres, de hecho no hay día que pase que el espadachín no se pregunte el por qué la navegante no se metió a actriz, con lo bien que se le da y lo bien pagado que está.

-Pues claro que sí Nami-swan, yo nunca permitiría que estas hermosas y suaves manos se estropeasen lo más mínimo- dijo el aludido en plan _gentleman _y cogiendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas con suavidad para besarlas. Una vez dichas las palabras mágicas, Nami se olvidó repentinamente del cariño que segundo antes parecía sentir por Sanji y soltando sus manos de las del chico salió por la puerta de la cocina sin musitar ni un mísero "gracias" en dirección a su camarote.

-¿No es encantadora?- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos y ahogándose en su propia baba.

-Tan encantadora como un cardo borriquero- murmuró Zoro dejando él también la estancia y dirigiéndose a la cubierta para echarse una siestecita.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de la cocina dejando al pobre Sanji con todo el engorro de los platos, que anhelaba, iluso de él, una recompensa por parte de la navegante por haber hecho su tarea, y todos sabemos muy bien cuál es el tipo de recompensa que quiere Sanji.

Luffy y Usopp, los cuales se empezaron a aburrir optaron por ir a molestar al pobre reno y dado que al cabo de un rato eso también les aburrió Usopp se decidió por contarles sus "maravillosas aventuras", que Luffy y Chopper se creyeron de cabo a rabo son poner en duda ni uno sólo de la gran variedad de acontecimientos que el artillero contaba y sin pensar en ningún momento que todas las hazañas que el trolero se atribuía fuesen mentira. Robin los observaba divertida desde su silla, intentando que en algún momento dejasen de gritar para así poder enfrascarse de nuevo en su lectura. Nami, la cual estaba haciendo unos mapas salió hasta 8 veces de su camarote intentando hacerles callar a base de golpes, amenazas, gritos, más golpes, más amenazas, pero sin que nada de ello surtiese efecto, teniendo que optar al final por improvisar unos tapones para los oídos con un poco de algodón que cogió del botiquín del médico de a bordo.

Zoro, crispado, optó por ponerse a entrenar, pues raro el él, era incapaz de dormirse, y eso era algo muy malo para la tripulación, pues pocas horas de sueño de Zoro es directamente proporcional a mosqueo, crispación, enfado y "no te acerques que te rajo". Así que, por una vez, el trío calavera decidió usar la cabeza y no acercarse mucho al espadachín, que cuando los sentía a menos de 5 metros de él entraba en modo Berserker y no era consciente de sus actos.

Él no sabía cómo estaba el ambiente, él se había mantenido ausente de todo en la cocina, él iba a sufrir, mucho. Él se dirigió al camarote de Nami, tras tener que soportar las historias de Usopp, tras sentir el aura asesina de Zoro persiguiéndole y tras soportar a Chopper agarrado de su pierna llorando desgarradoramente y chillando "NO, NO ENTRES AHÍ, MORIRÁS!". Pero él no creía eso, ella no le haría algo así, SU Nami-swan no es mala ni cruel como ellos dicen. Además él sólo iba a buscar su bien merecida recompensa. Y…sin pensárselo dos veces y con las esperanza de encontrarse a su querida navegante en ropa interior, Sanji irrumpió en el camarote femenino sin siquiera llamar a la puerta

-NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ya acabé de fregar los platos y pensé que quizás tendrías alguna pequeña recompensa para mí, mi dulce navegante…eh? Nami-san ¿qué haces con esa sill…?-

CLONK!

Cuando Sanji volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tumbado sobre el sofá del camarote masculino con un montón de caras preocupadas mirándole fijamente.

-Mirad, mirad ya se despierta- Sanji creyó reconocer la voz de Luffy.

-Menos mal está vivo- sin duda alguna, la preocupada vocecita venía de Chopper.

-Pues se podría haber muerto-

-No sean tan bruto Zoro…¡mirad ha abierto un ojo! ¡menos mal, soy demasiado joven para que mueras!- evidentemente Usopp.

-¿Bruto yo? Bruta la loca esta que le ha arreado con una silla- respondió ofendido el aludido

-¿Estás bien Cocinero-san?- Sanji, con los ojos entreabiertos pudo discernir la figura Robin.

-Pues claro que sí Robin-chwan….¿que ha pasado?- dijo finalmente el rubio incorporándose un poco mareado. Al hacerlo se fijó en que tenía la cabeza vendada y notó un intenso dolor en su frente.- ¡ITAI!-

-No te levantes aún, la herida es reciente- le increpó el médico

- Tu encantadora "Nami-swan" te ha arreado un sillazo que te ha dejado seco, ya te podía haber dado con más puntería y así nos libraba de tu presencia-

-CÁLLATE ZORO- se oyó chillar a la aludida, la cual estaba sentada junto al sofá donde Sanji reposaba, y éste, por increíble que parezca, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la chica habló.-Lo siento mucho Sanji-kun, pero pensé que eras Luffy y claro como él es de goma…- realmente, la navegante parecía arrepentida, algo extraño en ella y más aún teniendo en cuenta que la violencia es su medio de expresión habitual.

-No te preocupes Nami-san está todo olvidado- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Oh! gracias Sanji-kun- y sin mediar más palabra la chica abrazó afectuosamente al rubio y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla para posteriormente salir de la habitación y dedicarse de nuevo a sus mapas.

-¡CHICOS TRAED AGUA SE HA VUELTO A DESMAYAR!-

-NOOOOOOOO SE VA A MORIR, ESTÁ ARDIENDO DE FIEBREE, LE SALE HASTA HUMO-Usopp empezó a correr por la habitación llorando a moco tendido y chillando desesperado

- WOOOOO QUEMAAAAAAAAA- dijo Luffy sacudiendo la mano dolorida tras haber tocado la cara del cocinero

-TIENE LA GRIPE AVIAR, VA A MORIIIIIIIR- Usopp siguió montándose su película casi atropellando a Zoro que venía de la cocina con un barreño con agua y un par de trapos limpios

-Éste lo que necesita no es un médico, sino una ducha fría- dijo el espadachín mientras le pasaba el barreño a Chopper

-Corroboro la idea- añadió Robin a la vez que desaparecía camino de la cubierta.

-Mirad se ha vuelto a despertar.. ¿estás bien Sanji?- preguntó preocupado el renito.

-¡Mejor que nunca! Todos habéis sido testigos del gran amor que Nami siente hacia mí-

-Menos lobos caperucita- bufó Zoro hastiado de lo cansino que podía llegar a ser su compañero.

-Sé que los celos te carcomen, pero ella me ama a mi, no a ti- dijo Sanji en plan teatrero y montándose su propia telenovela.

-¿Pero qué dices?- saltó mosqueado Zoro apunto de partirle la cara a Sanji sino fuese por los acontecimientos que se sucedieron a continuación.

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOS, VENID UN MOMENTO-la voz de la susodicha se oyó desde la cubierta y tanto Robin como la parte masculina de la tripulación se dirigieron a la cubierta para ver que quería su navegante.

Una vez arriba Sanji intentó por todos los medios coger a Nami por la cintura, llevándose varios pellizcos en las manos y acabó optando por desistir y dejarlo para más tarde. Zoro lo llamó idiota repetidas veces, lo que estuvo a punto de provocar otra discusión si la navegante no hubiese cogido a cada uno de ellos por una oreja tirando con fuerza hasta que pararon de intentar partirse la cara a puñetazos.

-Chicos, escuchadme atentamente, hemos chocado contra algo, no el qué porque según mis cálculos aquí no hay ni rocas ni arrecifes así que debe ser algún tipo de embarcación o algún animal…Luffy ¿me estás escuchando?...¡LUFFY!-

El capitán ya estaba curioseando y asomándose a la barandillas hasta que finalmente dio con lo que estaban buscando

-Aquí, aquí hay una barca y hay algo dentro-

La tripulación al completo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Luffy, y, en efecto había una barca con lo que parecían ser sacos o un montón de mantas en él.

-Zoro, baja a ver que es- ordenó Nami tajante.

-Oi, Nami- se iba a quejar el chico

-BAJA, ¡YA!- dicho y hecho el chico saltó a la barca y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al ver que es lo que había escondido entre lo que resultó ser un puñado de mantas.

-¿QUÉ ES QUÉ ES?¿ES CARNE?¿SE PUEDE COMER?-

-Relájate Luffy..¿es algún tipo de tesoro?- añadió Nami con sus ojos transformados en berris

-No os lo vais a creer….es..es un bebé- dijo Zoro elevando al susodicho para que sus compañeros lo pudiesen ver. En efecto, el espadachín sostenía en sus brazos a una niña de unos 10 meses, de cara sonrosada y bonitos mofletes, que les sonreía inocentemente y les miraba con sus enormes ojos. Todos se quedaron aún más boquiabiertos al ver a ese pequeño ser de tirabuzones pelirrojos y ojos azules, que sino fuese por algunos detalles dirían que es la hija misma de Nami.


	3. Con ocho basta

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo del fic. **

**Muchas gracias por los rewievs y espero que este capítulo no os decepcione.**

**As always : One Piece no me pertenece ya que si así fuera Zoro no conocería la existencia de una prenda llamada camiseta MUAHAHAHAHAHHAA!**

**El último capítulo ya está en proceso así que el fic puede decirse que está prácticamente terminado.**

**Besotes y gracias por leerme!Rewievs pleaseeeeeee!**

**Kissu!**

**CAPÍTULO 3:** CON OCHO BASTA

Zoro subió a la cubierta con la niña cogida de mal manera y haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayese, una vez arriba y tras aguantar la bronca de Nami por coger tan mal a un bebé, ésta le obligó a bajar de nuevo a la barca para ver si había algo más.

- No hay nada, sólo quedan estas mantas-

-Bien, pues súbelas, que pueden resultarnos de utilidad más tarde- le dijo Nami con la niña agarrada de su cuello.

El espadachín obedeció a la navegante y llevó las mantas a la cubierta, dejando que la barca fuese a la deriva. La escena no podía ser más extraña, ver a un grupo de piratas de los más buscados, totalmente histéricos y descontrolados por el simple hecho de que un pequeño ser humano que no llegaba al año de edad se hallaba en el mismo barco que ellos.

-Yo paso, no me gustan los niños- dijo Robin alejándose del grupo- además seguro que me tendría miedo-

-Mira en eso tiene razón- dijo Nami aún con la niña en sus brazos.

-¿PODEMOS JUGAR CON ELLA, PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS?-

-No Luffy, espérate un poco, es muy pequeña y no me fío ni un pelo de vosotros- le espetó la navegante.

-Uy qué mona es, cuchi-cuchi, ven con el tío Usopp que te va a contar un montón de aventuras – el trolero hizo ademán de cogerla pero al verle la niña empezó a llorar y se agarro con todas sus fuerzas de su "protectora".

-¿Veis? Ya la habéis asustado, tranquila pequeña, no te asustes que no dejaré que te hagan nada.- dijo Nami en un desconocido instinto maternal.

-Es Usopp que con la pinta que tiene no me extraña que la asuste, no es por meterme contigo, pero feo eres un rato.- dejó caer Sanji como quien no quiere la cosa mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Eh, tú, el fumar delante de la niña NUNCA MÁS-

-Sí Nami-san, lo que tú digas- dijo el cocinero apagando inmediatamente el cigarro.

Usopp y Luffy, viendo que la navegante no les dejaba acercarse ni a 5 pasos del bebé optaron por irse a armar un poco de bronca al otro lado de la cubierta, Chopper por su parte fue a preparar el instrumental necesario para hacerle una inspección a la niña para ver si se encontraba bien de salud y Nami se quedó con el cocinero y el espadachín en la cubierta.

-Bueno, yo me voy que aquí no pinto nada- Zoro se iba a ir cuando notó una mano que lo agarraba del cuello de la camiseta no permitiéndole andar-Nami ¿qué haces?

-Tú te quedas aquí-dijo ella, con una cara que no aceptaba un NO por respuesta- ¿no pensaréis que me voy a quedar yo sola con todo el embolado, verdad?-Sanji y Zoro se miraron tragando saliva y no respondieron por miedo a las consecuencias-¿VERDAD?-preguntó de nuevo la chica con un aura maligna fluyendo a su alrededor.

-Pues claro Nami-san yo me encargaré de ella como si fuese nuestra hija- contestó Sanji rodeando los hombros de Nami con el brazo.

-Entonces a mi ya no me necesitáis- Zoro estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando notó cierto instinto asesino dirigido directamente hacia él y cambió de idea rápidamente- aunque bueno pensándolo mejor dudo que sepáis cuidar a un bebé correctamente así que mejor os echo una mano

-Eso ya está mejor, sois un encanto chicos- dijo Nami ya más tranquila y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a cada uno de ellos.- tomad, voy un momento a hablar con Chopper, lalalala- la navegante dejó al bebé en los brazos del cocinero, que la miró estupefacto sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella e intentó ofrecérsela a Zoro, que se alejó de la niña como si tuviese la peste.

- "Pues claro Nami-san yo me encargaré de ella como si fuese nuestra hija"…¿no se te ocurrió una tontería más grande?- se burló Zoro del cocinero.

-Yo sólo digo lo que siento, mira a esta niña, parece realmente la hija fruto de nuestro amor…- Sanji miró a la niña embobado imaginándose en su cabeza una bonita vida junto a su Nami-san y su preciosa hija.

-Deja de soñar imbécil, y vamos a ver que hacemos con ésta- añadió el espadachín dándole una colleja al rubio – Aunque ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que sí que parece vuestra hija, desde luego es igual que Nami en pequeñito y también tiene un ligero aire a ti, como salga con su carácter y tu idiotez lo llevamos claro-

-Eso es porque hace unos meses en una noche loca con Nami-san el fruto de nuestro amor dio lugar a esta niña, que ya ha nacido y que ha vuelto a nosotros gracias al destino-

-Si lo que dices fuese verdad tendría que haber sido hace casi dos años, pues la niña ronda el año y un embarazo dura 9 meses, y que yo sepa, sólo hace unos 3 meses que conoces a Nami.-

El cocinero, que se vio descubierto, salió de su ensimismamiento y le regaló una mirada de desprecio al espadachín por haber destruido en un momento su pequeño mundo de felicidad y se alejó con la niña en brazos en dirección a la cocina.

-Oi, espera, que si Nami no me ve con el bebé me mata ¡Oi, oi!-

-Pues que te mate, haría un gran favor a la humanidad-

-No tan grande como el que haría si yo mismo acabase contigo aquí y ahora "love-cook"-

Antes de que Sanji pudiera contestarle, el llanto de la niña hizo que ambos jóvenes se quedasen completamente rígidos sin saber qué hacer esperando a que viniese Nami, a la que tenían por madre experimentada, para que les dijese por qué lloraba y la hiciera callar.

-Toma Zoro, si Nami-san piensa que la he hecho llorar yo no me querrá más- dijo el cocinero pasándole la niña al espadachín.

El peliverde cogió a la niña por la cintura y extendió los brazos alejándola de sí lo más posible, como si le fuese a contagiar alguna enfermedad mortal por el simple hecho de acercársele un poco.

-¡ALÉJALA DE MI! toma toma, que a ti no te querrá pero a mi me pega- dijo Zoro devolviéndole el bebé al cocinero por miedo a que la navegante le viese con una niña desesperada llorando en sus brazos.

Y ahí empezó una especie de juego de ping-pong en el que se iban pasando el bebé que no dejaba de llorar el uno al otro, aterrorizados, como si fuese una bomba apunto de estallar y deseando que dejase de llorar de una vez y apareciera su "madre" para que la cogiese ella.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAIS HACIENDO?- ambos chicos se detuvieron al instante, tragaron saliva y lentamente se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una Nami que, literalmente, echaba fuego por los ojos y que tras propinarle un puñetazo a cada uno arrancó la niña, la cual seguía llorando, de los brazos de Zoro y se dirigió a su camarote, donde Chopper estaba preparado para hacerle la revisión a la pequeña.

-Al final nos ha pegado a los dos- dijo Zoro sentado en el suelo y sujetándose la cabeza dolorida

-Sí pero a mí me ha pegado con amor-comentó el rubio con corazones en los ojos y lucecitas brillando a su alrededor en plan Shôjo.

-¡Idiota!-

-Bueno, la niña está perfecta, no tiene nada, aunque no le vendría mal que le dieses algo de comer, ya sabes que los bebés hacen muchas comidas al día-

-¿Y qué le doy?-preguntó Nami al médico de a bordo, que estaba intentando despegarse de la niña que lo confundió con un peluche y no se soltaba de él.

-Pues hasta que podamos parar en una isla para comprar comida adecuada, dale leche y pídele a Sanji que haga algunas papillas de frutas y pescado, le vendrán bien-

-Muchas gracias Chopper- la pelirroja separó al bebé de su amigo para posteriormente darle un pequeño golpecito afectuoso en la nariz y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer idiota, jejejejejee- y el médico comenzó con su baile habitual de "aunque te llame imbécil me alegra que me des las gracias".

Nami salió de su camarote dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde la esperaban el espadachín y Sanji, deseando que la niña se hubiese calmado y con ella, también su navegante.

-Nami-san ¿todo en orden?- se aventuró a preguntar el rubio exponiéndose a uno de los mayores peligros conocidos por la humanidad, Nami de mal humor.

-Sí, por suerte sí, aunque no precisamente gracias a vuestra ayuda- dijo ella mirándolos fijamente y acusándolos de lo ocurrido minutos antes- por cierto Chopper me ha dicho que le hagas papillas de fruta y pescado-continuó a la chica a la vez que se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de la cocina con la niña medio dormida agarrada a ella.

-Dicho y hecho- el cocinero se puso a ello en seguida, evadiéndose casi por completo de todo lo que le rodeaba y concentrándose en preparar la mejor papilla que el mundo jamás hubiese visto para su "hija", como él ya la llamaba.

Zoro se quedó mirando fijamente tanto a Nami como a la niña, mientras ambas jugaban estando sentada la segunda sobre la mesa, cuando la situación se prolongó durante 5 minutos Nami se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y sentando al bebé en su regazo miró al espadachín interrogante como esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué miras tan atentamente?- preguntó finalmente la pelirroja.

-¿Eh, no nada, sólo me preguntaba cómo te las apañaste para hacer que dejase de llorar-

-Muy fácil, en cuanto vio a Chopper se creyó que era un peluche y no hubo manera de separarle de él en un buen rato-

-Ah- Zoro se quedó mirando a su alrededor, formándose entre ambos un silencio incómodo que sólo se veía molestado por el sonido de Sanji cocinando.-Oi, Nami

-¿Aja?-contestó la pelirroja girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia él y dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿Me podrías enseñar a cogerla?- el espadachín enrojeció dándose cuenta de lo ridículas que sonaban esas palabras saliendo de su boca, y más aún cuando Nami empezó a reír descontroladamente provocando también la risa de la niña, que miró a Zoro y le acercó una de sus manitas intentándolo tocar.

-Si lo llego a saber no pregunto- bufó él enfurruñándose como un niño pequeño y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-No es eso, es que me suenan raras esas palabras saliendo del gran asesino y espadachín Roronoa Zoro, anda ten- Nami depositó con cuidado la niña en los brazos del peliverde, enseñándole cómo tenía que colocar correctamente las manos para evitar que el bebé se hiciese daño o pudiera caerse.

Zoro se quedó completamente rígido sin moverse ni un ápice del puro miedo que tenía, y por su parte la niña le sonreía y se agarraba con sus manos a la camiseta del joven buscando un abrazo por parte del chico.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó el espadachín ansioso. Realmente resultaba gracioso ver al famoso pirata cuya cabeza estaba valorada en 60.000.000 de berris, aterrorizado por una pequeña niña de 10 meses.

-Abrázala, es lo que quiere-

-¿Eins?...- Zoro atrajo a la niña contra sí sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero la pequeña no dudó en agarrarse del cuello del muchacho a lo que éste respondió agarrándola para que estuviese más cómoda.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.- Nami apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y se quedó mirando a Zoro, el cual ya se iba acostumbrando a tener a la niña en brazos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le espetó él mosqueado, creyendo que la sonrisa se debía a que se estaba riendo de él.

-Nada, simplemente que con la niña en brazos y en plan paternalista resultas bastante mono, diría que hasta resultas kawaii-

-Hmpf- bufó él pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía que era mono.- Gracias, supongo-

-NAAAAAAAAAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN YA PREPARÉ LA COMIDA PARA NUESTRA HIJA-

-¿Ha dicho "nuestra"?-preguntó Nami por lo bajo a Zoro.

-Déjalo, paranoias de las suyas- dijo el espadachín a la vez que dejaba a la niña en brazos de la pelirroja para que ésta le diese de comer.

Sanji apareció a la espalda de Nami dejando sobre la mesa un plato repleto de una papilla con una pinta bastante asquerosa pero que desprendía un agradable olor y un vaso pequeño con intención de que la pequeña pudiese beber de él hasta que lograran encontrar un recipiente mejor. La pelirroja empezó a dar de comer a la niña, que gustosa aceptó la papilla y que entre cucharada y cucharada no cesaba de dedicarle sonrisas tanto al rubio como al espadachín por igual, y que , aunque, ninguno de ellos lo reconociese abiertamente, se les caía la baba con la pequeña.

En un instante y al olor de la comida Luffy y Usopp hicieron aparición en la cocina rogándole a Sanji que les diese un aperitivo, el cual, pasó de ellos y se sentó junto a Nami observando ensimismado la escena de lo que para él ya eran su amantísima esposa y su hija.

-Oh, si Nami-san, ahora tienes que darle el pecho- dijo Sanji una vez la niña hubo terminado de comer.

-Sí, sí eso eso, yo también quiero ver eso- añadió Luffy poniéndose frente a la pelirroja y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo también me apunto- terminó por decir Usopp que se puso junto a su capitán esperando que la navegante hiciese top-less alegrándoles así el día.

Zoro, creyendo que realmente iba a hacerlo miró hacia otro lado no queriendo saber nada del tema, y evitando así que Sanji le matase por dignarse a mirar el cuerpo de "su querida Nami-swan".

-¿Pero sois tontos o qué os pasa?¿no veis que sino me he quedado embarazada no puedo darle el pecho?- saltó ella furiosa apunto de ponerse a repartir capones por la cocina.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó intrigado un inocente Luffy secundado por Usopp que no paraba de decir "eso, eso ¿por qué, por qué? "

-Eres más tonto y no naces Luffy, y lo mismo te digo a ti Usopp-

-¿Pero qué pasa Nami?¿Por qué somos tontos?- preguntó de nuevo el capitán siendo secundado por el artillero que seguía con la dichosa frasecita "Eso, eso ¿por qué, por qué?"

Nami decidió ignorarles y les dijo que fuesen a avisar a Chopper y Robin, ya que tenían algo importante que decidir. Ambos se olvidaron del tema en seguida y obedecieron a su navegante llevando al médico y a la arqueóloga a la cocina prácticamente a rastras.

-¿Qué pasa navegante?- preguntó Robin sentándose junto a la pelirroja y mirándola fijamente.

-Punto 1: tenemos qué decidir que hacemos con la niña-Nami los miró a todos buscando una respuesta y finalmente Zoro fue el primero en hablar.

-No podemos llevarla a la policía ni a la marina, nos detendrían-

-Y tampoco podemos dejar un cartel diciendo que al hemos encontrado pues tendríamos que poner algún tipo de contacto y nos localizarían- añadió resuelta la navegante.

-Y espero que ninguno de vosotros esté pensando en abandonar a esta pequeña damisela en un puerto hasta que alguien la recoja- dijo Sanji en un ademán de encenderse un cigarrillo el cual cesó ante la fulminante mirada de Nami.

-Decidido, nos la quedamos – dijo Luffy con toda la felicidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo nos la vamos a quedar? te recuerdo que somos piratas Luffy- saltó Zoro alarmado temiéndose lo peor

-Pues como que nos la quedamos- finalizó el capitán sin permitir réplica ninguna.

Una vez dicho esto Robin salió de la cocina alegando que ella no quería saber nada del tema, siendo secundada por Usopp, que la siguió, más que nada, enfadado porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse a la pequeña ésta echaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Chopper dijo que esperaría fuera a que tomasen una decisión, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso pues evidente que alguien con pezuñas no puede cuidar un bebé humano correctamente.

Luffy sonriente se quedó sentado en la mesa y se puso a jugar con la niña, que en seguida tomó confianza con él y reía descontroladamente haciendo que al joven capitán le entrase la risa floja montando un gran escándalo.

-Por cierto Nami ¿Cómo se llama?- ante la inocente y no tan estúpida pregunta del moreno, Nami que estaba con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados sobre la mesa lamentándose, levantó su rostro y tras pensar dos segundos se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea del nombre de la pequeña.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, ¿no ponía nada en la barca Zoro?-

-No me fijé-

-Pues le ponemos nosotros uno y ya está- dijo Luffy contento- Ya sé, la llamaremos Carne-chan-

-LUFFY- gritaron molestos al unísono el cocinero, la navegante y el espadachín. Fue entonces cuando al rubio se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo según él mismo claro está.

-La podríamos llamar NaSan- dijo él acercándose a Nami con el lívido por las nubes.

-¿NaSan?¿de dónde has sacado eso "ero-cook"?- le increpó Zoro.

-Pues evidentemente de la unión de los nombres de sus padres, Nami y Sanji, NaSan - como respuesta a este comentario Sanji se llevó un puñetazo por parte de la aludida que lo dejó KO tirado en el suelo.

-Casi mejor lo elijo yo- dijo ella acariciándose la mano dolorida

-¿Tú? mejor no, eres capaz de ponerle un nombre tan ridículo como al camello y al cangrejo de Arabasta.-

-Y tú eres capaz de llamarla Espada, Honor o algo por el estilo, decidido, se llamará ¡Arashi!- contestó resuelta la chica

-He de reconocer que suena bien Nami- dijo un sorprendido Zoro.

-Suena genial Nami-swan, no podías haber escogido un nombre mejor- la peloteó Sanji ya despierto de su golpe

-¡Pues decidido entonces!- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cogiéndola en brazos y elevándola sobre su cabeza-¡Bienvenida a bordo Arashi-chan!


	4. Los problemas crecen

**Y aquí estoy actualizando tal cual prometí y tengo un problema, me he quedado atascada en el capítulo 15 en la segunda página, es muy triste el saber cómo va a acabar y no saber cómo llegar a ello ¬ ¬.**

**En fin supongo que con suerte en un par de días me vendrá la inspiración y podré decir que el fic está terminado, más que anda porque a este paso me veo teniendo que volver a la Universidad sin haber acabado el fic, y allí no tengo ordenador, snif snif.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los rewievs y espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**REWIEVS PLEASE!**

**CAPÍTULO 4: **LOS PROBLEMAS CRECEN

Las cosas no podían ir peor en el Going Merry. Robin se había ido a dormir al camarote de los chicos porque no aguantaba los llantos de la niña por la noche, Usopp estaba mosqueadísimo porque no le dejaban acercarse a Arashi, Chopper se ponía histérico cada vez que la pequeña lloraba o vomitaba creyendo que estaba enferma y que era por su culpa ya que él no estaba especializado en pediatría, Sanji no paraba de cocinar todo el día pues a parte de la comida de "adultos" tenía que preparar una gran variedad de papillas y leche con distintos tipos de cereales y apenas tenía tiempo para descansar, Zoro estaba desquiciado porque no podía echarse sus siestas en la cubierta porque cuando no gritaba Arashi gritaba su capitán jugando con ella. Puede decirse que el único que salía beneficiado con la situación era Luffy, que tenía a alguien con quien jugar y que le riera las gracias.

Pero, con diferencia, quien peor lo estaba llevando era Nami. Ya quedó atrás esa jovial navegante, enérgica que no paraba quieta y que a la mínima saltaba furiosa y te daba un capón. Ahora sólo quedaba una sombra. Para desgracia de los chicos del barco la Nami que vestía diminutas faldas y escuetas camisetas y tops había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí a una chica con unas profundas ojeras, pálida y sin vida. Con los ojos apagados por el cansancio y su normalmente brillante suave y suelto pelo naranja, completamente enmarañado, seco y recogido en una desastrosa coleta que tenía que rehacerse cada poco pues se le deshacía. Su atuendo habitual se basaba ahora en una ancha camiseta blanca que le arrebató a Zoro para evitar que su propia ropa acabase llena de restos de papilla seca y otro tipo de extrañas manchas de distintos colores que no llegaban a desaparecer de la prenda por mucho que esta se lavase, y unos pantalones vaqueros llenos de parches y agujeros que estaban aún más destrozados que la camiseta. La pobre chica tenía la espalda y los brazos doloridos de tener que coger durante tanto tiempo a la niña

, y sus piernas estaban cansadas de tanto tener que pasear por la cubierta acunando a la pequeña para que se durmiese. Si a todo esto le añadimos que no tenían ni los utensilios, ni la ropa ni los recambios para que la niña comiera y se vistiera correctamente. Ni el lugar más adecuado pues la única cama que había era en la que dormía Nami, que era evidentemente ocupada por ella ya que era demasiado grande para Arashi y si se caía de ella en mitad de la noche se podría hacer daño.

Pero sin duda, alguna, lo peor de todo, es que según los últimos cálculos que había hecho la navegante antes de convertirse en un espectro ambulante, todavía quedaban tres días hasta llegar a la siguiente isla.

La navegante caminaba como un fantasma por el barco todo el día, normalmente con Arashi en brazos y cuando conseguía que ésta se durmiese caía en redondo fuese donde fuese, pero normalmente fuera de su camarote. Ya era la quinta vez en tres días que Sanji se la encontraba dormida en la cocina sentada en una silla y con la cabeza prácticamente encima del plato, y era la tercera vez en ese día que Zoro se la encontraba tirada en la cubierta, teniéndola que llevar a su habitación sin despertarla para que pudiese descansar algo. La navegante ni podía comer con el resto, siempre comía después, cuando la niña dormía la siesta, por suerte tenía a su querido Sanji, que le hacía la comida que quisiese en un momento, sólo y exclusivamente para "mamá" como ya la llamaban Luffy y él afectuosamente.

Sanji, salía de la cocina cuando, por culpa de su cansancio casi se choca con Zoro, que pasaba por allí con la navegante en brazos completamente dormida.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Nami-san?- preguntó alarmado el cocinero al ver a la seriamente perjudica pelirroja en brazos de su rival.

-Nada, me la he encontrado otra vez tirada en la cubierta, y la voy a llevar a su camarote para que descanse un poco- contestó Zoro con un tono de cansancio en su voz y unas ojeras bastante marcadas en su rostro.

-Te acompaño-

Ambos jóvenes fueron hasta el camarote de la navegante y mientras Zoro depositó a ésta en su cama, Sanji cubrió con una sábana a Arashi, que dormía plácidamente como un angelito, abrazada al gorro de Chopper. Posteriormente, el rubio, hizo lo mismo con Nami y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí intentando no hacer ruido.

-Tenemos que hablar un momento- murmuró Sanji por lo bajo.

Zoro asintió y ambos de dirigieron a la cocina, una vez allí se dejaron caer pesadamente en una silla y el rubio encendió un cigarro en un intento de relajarse.

-Zoro, ya sé que tu eres muy macho y un gran espadachín y todo eso, pero necesitamos ayudar a Nami-san con esto- empezó a decir el cocinero dándole una gran calada al cigarro y dejando salir el humo lentamente, como si realmente disfrutara con ello.

-Por una vez te voy a dar la razón, no me preguntes por qué porque no lo sé, pero prefiero a la Nami mandona, chillona, déspota y dictadora que a este espectro al que no se le puede llamar persona- contestó el peliverde apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Y además ya no lleva esos trajes suyos tan encantadores, está todo el día con esa camiseta tuya y esos pantalones viejos-

-1:¿algún problema con mi camiseta? 2:ya sabía yo que alguna idiotez así ibas a decir.-

-No estoy con ánimos de ponerme a discutir así que haré como que no he oído nada-

Zoro, que tenía ganas de cualquier cosa menos de ponerse a pelearse con el cocinero asintió y se dispuso a hablar.

-Dado que por diversas razones somos las únicas personas del barco que podemos encargarnos de la niña, pienso que no estaría mal que nos turnásemos, cada noche nos quedamos uno de nosotros con ella-

-La idea no es mala, pero al cosa es dónde, porque Nami-san se quedaría con ella en su habitación, y dudo mucho que quiera que nosotros nos metamos en su camarote no estando ella- dijo Sanji masajeándose las sienes intentando encontrar en su cabeza una idea para resolver el embrollo.

-Pues tendríamos que irnos a dormir allí-

-OH SIIIIIIIIIIIII!DORMIR CON MI NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN!-por un momento, todo el posible cansancio que pudo sentir el cocinero se esfumó y éste empezó a dar saltos de alegría por la cocina hasta que Zoro le puso la zancadilla y éste cayese al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿PERO QUE HACES?-

-Para un poco Sanji, que me duele la cabeza y esto es serio. Me estaba refiriendo a llevarnos allí las hamacas, no a dormir en su cama "cocinero salido"-

-Habría que hablarlo con ella a ver que piensa, pero de momento ¿cómo nos apañamos hoy?-

-Pues vete preparando algo para Arashi, a esta hora se suele despertar. Yo iré a buscarla y la traeré, intentaré que Nami no se despierte-

-De acuerdo…por cierto Zoro ¿cómo es que estás tan comprensivo con este tema?-

-En cierto modo hecho de menos a "nuestra Nami", aunque no se lo digas, es capaz de enfadarse, además ver a ese fantasma por ahí no me deja concentrarme –

El espadachín se dirigió al camarote de Nami y dejó a Sanji cocinando. Procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible entró en la habitación donde dormía la pelirroja y se sentó junto a la cama de ésta, preparado para echarse una siestecita esperando a que la pequeña despertase para llevársela de allí y así permitir a la navegante que se tomases su merecido descanso. Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica acurrucada en la cama, por primera vez con el rostro relajado en lo que iba de semana y con una respiración profunda y con un suave ritmo. Al ver que unos mechones de pelo caían sobre su cara haciéndola revolverse en sus sueños, el espadachín decidió apartarlos suavemente con una caricia rogando porque no se despertarse justo en ese momento.

-"_No sólo eres la mejor navegante del Mundo, sino también la mejor madre"-_pensó para sí Zoro avergonzándose al instante de las palabras que su propio cerebro había pensado por él.

Cuando el espadachín estaba apunto de quedarse dormido fue cuando empezó a comprender todo por lo que estaba pasando la pelirroja, no falló, así que el sueño empezó a invadir su cuerpo la pequeña Arashi abrió los ojos de par en par y se preparó para ponerse a berrear y llorar, pero por suerte el peliverde se dio cuenta a tiempo y la sacó corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiese despertar a Nami.

-¡Buf!- resopló Zoro al llegar a la cocina con la niña colgada de su cuello.

-¿Se ha despertado Nami-san?- preguntó un realmente preocupado cocinero a la vez que se acercaba a la pareja para darle un beso en la frente a la niña, la cual sonrió y le alargó los brazos con intención de que la cogiese, lo cual, por cierto, dio resultado.

-No, sigue descansando- Zoro, cansado, se dejó caer en la silla y tras dar un gran bostezo puso los brazos sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ellos a modo de almohada- por cierto Sanji, deberías ir a ver a Nami luego, se te caería la baba-

El cocinero miró interrogante al espadachín sin creerse muy bien las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos y se le dirigió una mirada penetrante esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? Es una de las pocas oportunidades que tendrás de verla lo suficientemente tranquila como para que no te parta la cara pero sin que parezca un espectro-

-Si tanto insistes, iré en cuando dé de comer a Arashi,¿ te importa sujetarla un momento mientras termino de hacer la papilla?-

-Trae- Zoro cogió pesadamente a la niña y salió a la cubierta con la intención de dejársela un rato a Luffy, así ambos estarían felices y él podría dormir a gusto.

Se despidió de Sanji y se fue hasta el camarote masculino, acomodándose en seguida en el sofá y quedándose profundamente dormido, por fin, a las 6 de la tarde, Zoro consiguió echarse su primera y única siesta del día.

Al cabo de dos horas, la niña ya había comido, ya estaba jugando de nuevo con Luffy y el pobre Sanji iba a ponerse a cocinar otra vez, esta vez, la cena. Zoro se despertó bastante más descansado y fue a la cocina para ver que se cocía (nunca mejor dicho) y se encontró con su capitán y Arashi-chan jugando a cucú-trastras, y por increíble que parezca se lo estaba pasando mejor el chico que la pequeña.

-Bueno días- saludó Zoro mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina- ¿Y Sanji?- preguntó el espadachín al ver un montón de platos y cacerolas a medio fregar y al notar la ausencia del rubio, que a estas horas normalmente está cocinando.

-Está con Nami- dijo un Usopp malhumorado sentando al fondo de la sala.

Sin mediar más palabra el peliverde salió de la estancia y se dirigió al lugar donde supuestamente estaba su compañero de fatigas para comprobar si la "bella durmiente", como Sanji empezó a llamarla desde ese momento, seguía, de hecho, durmiendo.

-Oi,Sanji- murmuró Zoro a la vez que abría lentamente y con sigilo la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo él sin atreverse a hablar si quiera

-¿Sigue dormida?- preguntó entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-Hai-el cocinero arropó cuidadosamente a Nami de nuevo, pues al moverse en sueños la sábana se había caído de la cama.-¿No es hermosa cuándo duerme?-

-Sí,sí hermosa como una osa, ya tuviste que saltar con la chorrada- bufó Zoro empezándose a hartar de nuevo de la idolatración que tenía el rubio hacia la chica.

-Y sin embargo lo es.- contestó Sanji ignorando al espadachín y sabiendo que esta vez había ganado él el combate.

Zoro, viéndose sin palabras para recriminar al chico murmuró para sí mismo un insulto para el cocinero y bostezó abiertamente deseando irse a dormir otra vez aun habiéndose despertado hace escasos minutos.

-Mejor vamos a la cocina, que Luffy ya empieza a tener hambre y si no le echamos algo va a venir a ver qué pasa..¿y no querrás que despierte a tu querida "Nami-swan", verdad?- dijo Zoro irónico y mirando al rubio con el rabillo del ojo.

-Sí vamos- Sanji se inclinó sobre Nami y besó suavemente la frente de la chica, que se revolvió y sonrió en sueños, consiguiendo con eso que el rubio se quedase embobado de nuevo y clavado en el suelo junto a la cama.

Zoro bufó y agarró al cocinero por el cuello de la chaqueta arrastrándolo fuera de la estancia, la verdad es que él también tenía un hambre atroz, de hecho su estómago estaba empezando a aprender a hablar rogándole comida. Y no esta dispuesto a tener que esperar otras dos horas para cenar por el simple hecho de que el estúpido cocinero se quedase atontado viendo dormir a la pelirroja.

Una vez en la cocina el espadachín ya se atrevió a soltar a Sanji, el cual se acercó dando saltitos y diciendo "Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" a la lumbre para empezar a hacer la cena y así calmar los ánimos de Luffy que estaba apunto de comenzar su ritual nocturno de "pedir carne a Sanji".

-¿Cómo está la navegante?- Zoro se sobresaltó al oír tras de sí la voz de Nico Robin, y se preguntó cómo se las apañaría esa mujer para pillarle siempre desprevenido, lo que hacía que le diese aún más mala espina.

-Descansando- musitó el espadachín sin demostrar mucho interés en tener ese tipo de conversación con Robin

- Por lo que veo te has metido de lleno en el tema de cuidar de "mamá", he de decir que del cocinero me lo esperaba, pero de ti no- dijo la morena irónica a la vez que miraba inquisitivamente al joven.

-Es una más de la tripulación, y además es la navegante, sino descansa no podrá guiarnos correctamente- contestó él empezándose a mosquear

-Ya….-respondió sarcástica la chica sin mostrando una irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

Zoro la miró confundido mientras la chica se dirigió a la mesa donde Luffy, y Chopper ya estaban sentados jugando con Arashi posteriormente decidió olvidarse del tema y sentarse también en la mesa a la espera de la ansiada cena.

-Musculitos descerebrado-Zoro se levantó furioso dispuesto a partirle la cara al cocinero por haberle llamado eso, pero se detuvo al ver frente a sus narices un plato repleto de ramen de ternera y otro con un montón de trufas de chocolate.-Deja esto en la habitación de Nami, si lo dejo aquí se lo comerán estos y no le quedará nada para cuando se despierte-

Zoro no cruzó palabra ninguna con él pero le arreó un capón como pago al insulto de antes, y tras ello salió de la cocina sin dirigirle una mirada a nadie. Se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de la navegante, que estaba totalmente a oscuras, pues ya había anochecido y la luz de la estancia estaba apagada. El joven se acercó lentamente y en silencio a la mesa donde descansaban todos los mapas, plumas, cartabones y demás instrumental de la navegante. Depositó suavemente ambos platos en ella y echó un ojo a la chica, cuyo rostro era iluminado por un tímido rayo le luz de la Luna que entraba por la rendija de la ventana. La joven se movió poco a poco y Zoro, pensando que era porque tenía frío, cogió una de las mantas que había a los pies de la cama con intención de taparla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se encontró con los ojos de Nami, que lo miraban fijamente como no creyéndose lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Zoro?-preguntó ella, confusa y dando un generoso bostezo.

-Hai…descansa- contestó el chico dándole la manta a la navegante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella soltando la manta e incorporándose en la cama.

-Sanji me pidió que te trajese la cena…ahora descansa-insistió el peliverde con intención de salir por la puerta.

-¿Cena?¿ya es tan tarde?- la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa cogiendo una de las trufas que el cocinero le había preparado.

-Ya son cerca de las diez – respondió él dándose la vuelta para mirar a la chica.

-Pues entonces he dormido cerca de 6 horas..¡qué bien me ha sentado!- comentó ella estirándose y encendiendo una pequeña luz en la habitación.

Zoro pudo corroborar que en efecto, así era, el sueño reparador había conseguido que tanto sus mejillas como sus labios tuvieran de nuevo ese color rosado que las caracterizaba, en lugar de la piel pálida que había mostrado estos días de atrás. Sus ojeras, aunque seguían estando, habían disminuido considerablemente, y sólo por la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo, se notaba que el ánimo de la chica también había mejorado. El espadachín miro a la joven de arriba abajo, para darse cuenta de que, para desgracia del cocinero, por mucho ánimo que hubiese recuperado la chica, seguía llevando la misma ropa y su pelo seguía igual de estropeado.

-Cena, te vendrá bien. Le diré a Luffy que saque el agua para que te des una ducha. Por cierto, Arashi está en la cocina con nosotros, no te preocupes por ella y preocúpate un poco por ti, lo necesitas.- dicho esto Zoro salió de la habitación dejando a Nami sentada en su mesa cenando tranquilamente, y se dirigió a la cocina para cenar él, que realmente, también lo necesitaba.

-¡LUFFY! saca agua luego, Nami se va a duchar-dijo Zoro a la vez que entraba en la cocina

-SIIIIIIIIIIII- respondió su capitán con una sonrisa.

El espadachín se dejó caer en al silla y cogió un plato de lo poco que quedaba de cena, pues Luffy prácticamente había acabado con todo.

-¿Qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo en la habitación de la navegante, espadachín?- preguntó maliciosamente Robin haciendo que al joven se le cayese el tenedor que tenía en la mano y que a Sanji ante semejante pregunta y la de respuestas que se le ocurrían, se le cayese la olla que estaba fregando al suelo armando un gran escándalo que asustó a la niña consiguiendo que ésta se pusiese a llorar.

-¿ZOOOROOOOOOO, QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A NAMI-SAAAAAAN?-dijo un furioso cocinero a la vez que saltaba directo a la yugular de Zoro cuchillo en mano.

-SIMPLEMENTE HABLAR CON ELLA- gritó el espadachín a la vez que se apartaba del campo de acción de Sanji y se cubría con sus brazos.

Luffy y el resto, viendo que el ambiente se caldeaba y que el tema no iba con ellos se largaron dejando solos a Sanji y a Zoro que empezaron una pelea de las suyas, que sin saber por qué, se volvió aún más violenta de los que normalmente eran. La lucha entre ambos se prolongó hasta que una conocida voz para ellos apareció de no se sabe dónde haciendo que se detuvieran.

-PARAD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ambos chicos se detuvieron al instante y miraron hasta la puerta de la cocina, en la cual había una figura muy conocida para ellos, con un aura maligna a su alrededor y fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- Sanji se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla, pero ésta, temiéndoselo, se apartó en el momento justo haciendo que el joven cocinero se estampase contra el suelo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Zoro intentando aguantarse la risa tras la ridícula escenita que acababa de hacer su rival.

-Sí gracias-

Efectivamente, se le notaba. Sus ojos ya volvían a tener su habitual brillo, su corta melena, aún mojada tras haberse duchado, caía por su cuello. En su rostro, había una sonrisa y gran parte de sus ojeras habían desaparecido, el color había vuelto definitivamente a su piel y desde luego, su mal genio también había regresado.

-Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaan, estás guapísima, ese traje te queda genial- dijo el cocinero levantándose del suelo y rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo. Ella lo miró amenazadoramente haciendo que el chico la soltase de inmediato pero le agradeció el cumplido. Zoro echó un ojo a la navegante, y tal y como el cocinero decía, comparada con estos días de atrás estaba guapísima. Enfundada en esos pantalones piratas negros y ajustados, que marcaban todas sus curvas, y acabando el conjunto con una camiseta de tirantes, roja, con un pronunciado escote en pico y atada al cuello, dejando gran parte de la espalda libre. Como broche final, en la parte delantera de la camiseta, un gran símbolo de berri, en color dorado adornaba la prenda con un definitivo y único "toque Nami".

-Te queda bien- dejó caer Zoro, pasando inmediatamente a observar la interesantísima pared y sentándose junto a la mesa de nuevo.

-Gracias..¿y Arashi?- preguntó preocupada la chica al no ver a la pequeña por ninguna parte.

-Fuera con Luffy y Chopper…..tranquila- dijo el espadachín al ver a la alterada navegante.

-Ahora que recuerdo…Zoro y yo habíamos pensado en ayudarte con ella- dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo y dando una gran calada.

-¿Ayudarme?- preguntó ella curiosa y sentándose en una silla junto al peliverde.

-Sí, turnarnos para cuidarla por las noches, para que puedas descansar- añadió en espadachín respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Sí y además así podré dormir con mi Nami-san- comentó Sanji dando saltos de alegría y prácticamente derritiéndose ante la pelirroja.

-¿QUÉ?- se alarmó ella y miró a Zoro buscando respuestas.

-dado que no nos la podemos llevar a nuestro camarote, habíamos pensado que las noches que nos toque a alguno de los dos, podríamos ir a dormir a tu camarote, CADA UNO EN SU CAMA- Zoro dijo esto último mirando al cocinero de forma amenazante y dejando bien claro que ni se le pasase por la cabeza el dormir con Nami.

-Por mi vale- dijo ella resuelta - Me haríais un gran favor-

-Pues decidido entonces, está noche me toca a mí. Sí Nami-san así si te entra miedo por la noche me pedirás que me meta en tu cama para abrazarte a mí, y yo te protegeré y luego haremos cositas y…adem..AUCH!- Sanji se frotó el chichón que Nami acababa de provocarle de un puñetazo y decidió no proseguir con su discurso por miedo a recibir más golpes. La navegante, por su parte fue a vez que se cocía en la cubierta, seguida por Zoro, el cual no pudo evitar musitar un bien audible "idiota" al pasar junto a Sanji, el cual seguía sujetándose la cabeza dolorida mientras pensaba todas las cosas que podría hacer esa noche con Nami en la habitación de ésta.

**REWIEVS REWIEVS REWIEVS!**


	5. Buenas noches y buena suerte

**WOLAS PEOPLE! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero sinceramente….se me olvidó ¬¬. Estoy con el estrés pre-exámenes de septiembre y no sé ni lo que hago ni lo que dejo de hacer.**

**Y en este capítulo la primera noche que Sanji se encarga de la niña, yay! **

**Bueno pues como estoy en mi Mundo y no sé que más contaros aquí so dejo con el capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste, gracias por leerme!kissu!**

**Esta vez prometo actualizar antes, sorry,sorry,sorry!**

**REVIEWS PELASEEEEEEEEEEEE!(es que sino me deprimo T-T)**

**CAPÍTULO 5:** BUENAS NOCHES Y BUENA SUERTE

El barco se balanceaba con suavidad, movido por las pequeñas olas del mar, sumido en el más completo silencio.

Hacía cosa de dos horas que todos se habían ido a dormir, y, una vez que Luffy cae rendido de sueño, el nivel de ruido disminuye de forma considerable y dado que Nami, que era la segunda más ruidosa a bordo debido a sus gritos, estaba en su camarote estudiando unos mapas, la ausencia de sonido alguno llegaba a resultar incómoda para el cocinero, que acunaba a Arashi en sus brazos y que optó por hablar, más consigo mismo que con ella, para tener algo con los que distraerse.

-Vamos pequeña, duérmete.- cómo echaba de menos un cigarro en esos momentos, quizás demasiado, pero no había hecho más que empezar a cuidar de la niña y ya se estaba desquiciando por no poder ir a acostarse.

-Necesito nicotina…- sabiendo que si se le ocurría encender un cigarro estando la niña cerca, Nami se encargaría de matarlo, descuartizarlo y tirar sus restos desmigajados al mar para que se lo comieran los peces, Sanji optó por ir a la cocina y coger el bote de caramelos que tenía escondido. Eligió un caramelo de fresa, recontando por enésima vez los que había de naranja. Sabía que eran los favoritos de Nami y cada vez que desembarcaban en algún pueblo compraba unos cuantos con la esperanza de algún día reunir 100 y regalárselos a su querida navegante.

Cerró el bote con cuidado tras echarse un par de caramelos más al bolsillo, posteriormente lo escondió concienzudamente esperando que Luffy no lo encontrase y una vez estuvo seguro, volvió a la cubierta con la niña aún despierta en sus brazos.

Pese a no llorar, la pequeña seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par y moviendo sus manitas en el aire como intentando alcanzar las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, la de ese día era una noche especialmente despejada y con unas brillantes estrellas perfectamente visibles. Además una suave brisa cálida se movía en la cubierta haciendo de ésta una noche perfecta, sino fuese por el hecho de tener que hacer de niñera, evidentemente.

-Con lo bien que estaría cenando tranquilamente con Nami o Robin a la luz de las velas disfrutando de esta suave brisa- se dijo a sí mismo más con intención de autoanimarse que otra cosa

Dio otro par de vueltas por la cubierta y finalmente se apoyó en la barandilla, con la intención de descansar un poco, pero sin dejar de acunar a ala pequeña. Sujetándola con fuerza con su brazo derecho, utilizó su mano izquierda para pasársela por el pelo, peinándose un poco y a la vez intentando aclarar su cabeza, ya que estaba totalmente abotargado. La niña, por su parte, aunque menos juguetona que antes, seguía con la misma marcha y con pocas ganas de dormir, al contrario que Sanji, el cual ya rogaba en silencio que la pequeña se durmiese. Se llegó a preguntar a sí mismo más de diez veces cómo había conseguido Nami aguantar en este plan durante una semana. Desquiciado, miró el reloj de su muñeca, ya era la 1 de la mañana y se tenía que levantar a las 7 para hacer el desayuno de todos, sólo de pensarlo sentía el cansancio por todo su cuerpo y el sueño le invadía poco a poco y cada vez más. Llegó incluso a dar un par de cabezadas y tras darse cuenta de ello volvió de nuevo a la cocina en busca de una taza de café.

-Necesito un cigarro- se dijo para sí a la vez que se servía una taza de café. Había acabado el caramelo hacía un rato, y no le había servido para mucho la verdad.

Dio un gran sorbo a la bebida milagrosa y en unos momentos se sintió más despierto y con nuevas energías, preparado para afrontar otro rato en la soledad de la cubierta.

Cuando ya estaba a pinto de volver a caer rendido de sueño una conocida voz para él le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y le trajo de vuelta al Mundo real.

-¿Cómo vas?- la voz de Nami le animó, y más aún cuando vio a parecer a la joven enfundada en su pijama frente a él.

-Nami-san ¿qué haces despierta? No te preocupes por la niña, la cuidaré bien.- dijo Sanji con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquilo, es que me quedé totalmente dormida sobre los mapas y me desperté para ir al baño, como vi que no estabas en la habitación supuse que seguirías aquí, y decidí echar un ojo para ver que tal te iba- contestó ella despreocupada

La navegante se apoyó en la barandilla junto al cocinero y le quitó a la niña, acunándola con delicadeza. El cocinero la miró embobado y se estiró, volviendo a recolocar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

-¿Sanji-kun?- dijo la navegante con un inusual pero sincero tono dulce en su voz.

-¿Hai Nami-san?- le preguntó él curioso.

-Muchas gracias por todo, nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente todo lo que haces por mi-

Sanji atónito, y no esperándose para nada esa respuesta, enrojeció y se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante eso. Rara vez Nami se abría a los demás, rara vez daba las gracias a alguien, y cuando lo hacía, pocas veces parecían tan sinceras como aquellas palabras. La chica le sonrió, haciendo así que el cocinero se derrumbase por completo, no pudiéndose aguantar y abrazando a Nami con fuerza, y esta vez, no un abrazo vacío y superficial como los de otras veces, sino uno cargado de todo lo que sentía hacia ella, que por muy exagerado que pareciese, era tan real como Sanji decía

La joven sonrió en los brazos del joven, y sin poder soltar a la niña, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, en un intento de decirle que le correspondía en la muestra de afecto, y de que le gustaba compartir ese momento con él.

Finalmente Sanji la dejó ir, aún con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por la situación, y con una de las sonrisas más honestas y radiantes que Nami nunca hubiese visto

-Bueno, me voy a la cama. Mañana no te levantes para hacer el desayuno, ya lo haré yo-

-No hace falta- dijo él a la vez que cogía a Arashi de nuevo.

-Sí, te lo debo- ella le sonrió de nuevo y caminó unos pasos, pero de repente se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró a Sanji con una sonrisa.

-Sanji-kun..-

-¿Hai?- dijo él levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenas noches….y buena suerte- tras esto la chica desapareció por la puerta que daba a su camarote dejando al cocinero, que en esos momentos se sentía el hombre más feliz existente sobre la faz de la Tierra jamás habido y por haber.

Al poco tiempo de que Nami se fuese, la niña cayó rendida y el chico la llevó a la habitación que compartía con la navegante, acostando a la niña en el cómodo sofá. Salió a cubierta de nuevo, sumido en sus pensamientos y aún comiéndose el coco con lo sucedido minutos antes. Encendió su ansiado tesoro y le dio una gran calada, que casi le hizo toser, pero que le proporcionó un gran placer.

Su amiga la nicotina le hizo relajarse y sentirse en el paraíso, tanto, que llegó a mirar el cigarrillo con cierto miedo, pensando incluso que cuando Zoro le decía que parecía que el cigarro le fumaba a él y no viceversa, puede que tuviese razón.

-Maldito vicio- dijo enfadado consigo mismo a la vez que daba una nueva calada, más profunda aún si cabe que la anterior- Pero qué bien me ha venido-

Sin dudarlo dos veces fue a la cocina y dejó todo perfectamente preparado para que Nami a la mañana siguiente no tuviese que hacer el desayuno. De hecho, apenas quedaban unas 5 horas de sueño antes de que Luffy se levantase pidiendo comida, así que dejó preparado un delicioso y nutritivo almuerzo para Nami y Robin y lo guardó cuidadosamente en la nevera. Luego hizo unos huevos y unas tortitas para el resto de la tripulación y lo dejó todo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Tras dejarle una nota en la cocina a su querida navegante con las correspondientes indicaciones de qué era para quién y dónde estaba el desayuno de ella y su compañera decidió ir a acostarse. Realmente necesitaba dormir, su rostro siempre radiante empezaba a mostrar unas pronunciadas ojeras y una piel un poco más pálida de lo normal. Se dirigió pesadamente al camarote de la pelirroja, arrastrando los pies y aflojándose la corbata en el trayecto.

Una vez en la estancia se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la puerta. Se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa y los dobló cuidadosamente posándolos luego en la silla en la que Nami se sentaba habitualmente cuando trabajaba en sus mapas.

Echó un ojo a su alrededor, y vio que Arashi dormía plácidamente en el sofá y la respiración profunda y rítmica de la navegante le indicó que ella también estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. El cocinero se acercó a ella y tras cubrirla con la sábana la besó delicadamente en la frente, probablemente esta era la única forma de hacerlo sin recibir un bofetón por parte de la chica.

Mirando embobado a su pelirroja se subió a su hamaca de un salto y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, con la intención de tomarse un largo y bien merecido descanso.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y se sorprendió del gran orden imperante en la habitación, salvo en la mesa de Nami, que se ocultaba bajo montañas de libros y mapas.

En comparación con el camarote femenino, la habitación de los chicos parecía una pocilga, restos de comida, pelusas gigantes, un montón de ropa sucia en una esquina. Él era el único que se ocupaba un poco de la limpieza y ya se había llegado a hartar de tener que hacer siempre el trabajo sucio

-Pobre Robin-chan- murmuró para sí, sólo de pensar que Robin pasó de este paraíso de pulcritud a ese antro de mierda se le ponían los pelos como escarpias. Pobrecilla, dormir en el camarote de los chicos, pero al fin y al cabo, ella decía que lo prefería así.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el cojín que había cogido antes del sofá para hacer las veces de almohada, y se acomodó de nuevo dejando una de sus piernas colgando de la hamaca, para poder impulsarse y saltar en caso de necesidad.

En apenas unos segundos, el chico notó como sus párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco y cada vez le pesaban más hasta que finalmente acabó profundamente dormido.

Rozaban ya las 7 de la mañana cuando Nami abrió los ojos despertada por la tenue luz del sol que entraba por la diminuta ventana. Se desperezó y miró a su alrededor. Arashi seguía dormida plácidamente y a su izquierda Sanji estaba sumido en sus sueños con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

La navegante vio la ropa del cocinero sobre su silla así que optó por hacer su cama y posar sobre ella la ropa de éste. Aprovechando que el joven dormía profundamente, Nami aprovechó para cambiarse y ataviarse con unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta roja de manga corta, con unas alas doradas dibujadas en su espalda y un escote adornado con unas cintas de raso negras cruzadas.

Se estiró de nuevo intentando despertarse un poco y salió al pasillo, donde casi tropieza con los zapatos de Sanji.

Dado que al pasar al lado de la puerta de los chicos oyó jaleo dentro decidió ponerse a hacer el desayuno, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar a la cocina y encontrarse con una nota del cocinero que decía que el desayuno ya estaba hecho y que ella y Robin tenían su regalo especial en la nevera.

La chica fue a ver de que se trataba su desayuno especial y se encontró con un fresco zumo de mandarinas, un trozo de tarta de manzana y unas fresas con nata. Vio que Robin tenía lo mismo así que cogió su parte y se sentó dispuesta a desayunar, era conveniente que lo hiciese antes de que se levantasen los demás, pues esta vez no estaba Sanji para proteger su preciada comida de los ataques fortuitos de Luffy.

Justo cuando le dio el último bocado a su tarta de manzana, el antes mencionado capitán apareció por la puerta tan ruidosamente como acostumbraba y llevándose la mano a la barriga.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TORTITAS!-antes de Nami pudiese articular palabra Luffy ya se había lanzado al plato de tortitas y se las comía de dos en dos ávidamente, no dejando ninguna para los demás en apenas unos segundos.

-LUFFY ESO ERA PARA TODOS ZAMPÓN- la navegante, furiosa, le atizó un capón en la cabeza al capitán y lo molió a patadas dejándolo tirado en una esquina de la cocina

-¿Y el desayuno?- preguntó inocentemente Zoro, el cual acababa de entrar en la cocina y no era capaz de percibir el ya acostumbrado olor de comida recién hecha, típico de todas las mañanas.

Ante una mirada asesina de Nami y tras ver a Luffy apaleado en una esquina ató cabos y se sentó junto a la navegante, no sin antes coger la botella de leche de la nevera y servirse en un plato un par de huevos de los que Sanji había dejado hechos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó indiferentemente Zoro para posteriormente dar una gran trago a la botella.

-Bien…y utiliza el vaso, cerdo- contestó ella arrebatándole la botella al chico y llenando un vaso con leche.

-Pero que borde eres-dijo él cogiendo el vaso malhumorado

-Mira tú quien fue a hablar, el colmo de la amabilidad.- añadió ella sarcástica.

- POR LO MENOS NO SOY UN AVARICIOSO EGOÍSTA QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN DINERO COMO TÚ-

- PREFIERO SER UNA CAZA-TESOROS ANTES QUE UN MUSCULITOS DESCEREBRADO ACEFÁLICO Y CON SOCIABILIDAD NULA-

Cuando ya iban a llegar a llegar a las manos, Robin apareció en la cocina deteniéndoles y evitando una masacre. Los miró con cara de poker y sonrió para sí, a la vez que musitaba un débil "son como críos". Una vez se hubieron calmado, la arqueóloga los soltó y se sentó al otro lado de la navegante y se rió por lo bajo ante la reacción de sus camaradas que se miraron entre ellos con odio, bufaron y se cruzaron de brazos girando la cabeza en direcciones opuestas.

-Robin, tu desayuno está en la nevera, nos lo dejó Sanji-kun hecho anoche- el semblante de la navegante había vuelto a su expresión habitual.

-Este chico es un encanto- dijo Robin catando la tarta.

-Sí, ya podía haber más como él en el Mundo-

- ¿Y aguantar a más figurines, en constante ebullición de hormonas y actuando como perrito faldero de todo aquello con una buena delantera? No gracias, con uno tenemos bastante- dijo irónico Zoro.

-¿Celoso, espadachín?- dejó caer Robin como si nada.

Nami, incrédula por lo que su amiga había hecho esperó la reacción de Zoro, la cual no tardó en aparecer.

El joven espadachín se levantó de golpe, haciendo caer la silla y golpeando la mesa con furia, apartó a Nami de un empujón y se dirigió a Robin mirándola con odio y con intención de desenfundar la espada.

La chica ni se inmutó y siguió en su sitio son moverse y dándole un largo sorbo a su delicioso zumo. La navegante, por su parte, que debido al empujón de Zoro se había caído y golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, se levantó aún más furiosa que Zoro y apareciendo como una sombra tras él le arreó un puñetazo en la cabeza dejándolo KO y tirándolo en la esquina junto a Luffy.

-Maldito imbécil, ahora me saldrá un chichón- se quejó la navegante rascándose con suavidad la cabeza dolorida y sentándose de nuevo junto a la arqueóloga

-No te has levantado de muy buen humor-

-Como para estar de buen humor con estos palurdos dando la lata- contestó la navegante furibunda y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

A los pocos minutos Usopp y Chopper aparecieron por la cocina y estuvieron bastante tranquilitos dado el mal humor de Nami y el ver a sus dos heridos compañeros, que seguían como dos sacos de patatas en el suelo sin dar señales de vida.

Una vez hubo acabado su desayuno, Robin salió a la cubierta a proseguir con la lectura de la última novela que había caído en sus manos, y a la cual estaba totalmente enganchada.

Nami, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y bastante aburrida dado que el tiempo estaba tranquilo y que no había ninguna ruto en especial que preparar, decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la niña, por si se despertaba, sacarla de la habitación y así dejar dormir un rato más a Sanji.

Cuando entró en su camarote la luz que entraba por el ventanuco, alumbraba lo suficiente como para iluminar toda la estancia, de hecho, salvo que fuese de noche, Nami solía dibujar sus mapas sin encender ninguna lámpara y sirviéndose de la luz del Sol.

La niña aún dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Sanji, se revolvió en sueños y a punto estuvo de caerse de la hamaca, pero, por fortuna, su cuerpo reaccionó en el último momento, aún estando profundamente dormido, y evitó la seguramente dolorosa caída.

La navegante se sentó en su cama y cogió uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa, dispuesta a leer un ratito hasta que la niña se despertase. No falló, en cuanto había leído un par de páginas y estaba en lo más interesante, un suave sollozo proveniente de Arashi la sacó de su ensimismamiento e hizo que la cogiese escopetada saliendo de la habitación con ella en brazos.

En el pasillo, se cruzó con Zoro, que la miró con odio contenido y siguió su camino como si nada hasta que…

-Zoro no baka-

-REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES-

-Zoro no baka-

-CALLATE-

-Zoro no baka-

El espadachín se iba a lanzar contra ella pero se detuvo al ver a una sonriente Arashi en brazos de la navegante. Furioso apretó los puños con fuerza y más aún cuando la chica sonrió malévolamente, le sacó la lengua y se fue en dirección a la cubierta riéndose estrepitosamente.

-Maldita mujer!- se dijo Zoro a sí mismo yendo directo hasta el camarote de la susodicha.-Tú, cocinero del amor, levanta de una puñetera vez!-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó un somnoliento Sanji que no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado a esta situación.

-Tu queridísima Nami-swan está incontrolable y lleva toda la mañana metiéndose con todo el mundo, dile que pare!-

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Si se ha metido contigo, por algo sería cabeza de lechuga- contestó Sanji como si fuese lo más evidente del Mundo mientras bajaba de la hamaca y se estiraba.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR CÁLLATE Y HAZ EL FAVOR DE CONTROLARLA!-

-Está bien está bien, si decirte que sí sirve para que te calles, vale, la controlaré- Sanji se puso su camisa y sus zapatos a la vez que hablaba y salió de la habitación aún con el sueño metido en el cuerpo.

-¡Ohayou Nami-san!- dijo el cocinero radiante posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la navegante.

-Ohayou Sanji-kun, ¿has podido descansar lo suficiente?- le respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Sí, hasta que el pelo-moco ha venido a despertarme-

-¿Te ha despertado Zoro? Va a ver, ¡ZO..- Sanji rápidamente cubrió la boca de Nami con su mano y la atrajo hacia sí aprovechando la ocasión.

-Déjalo, no malgastes tu valiosa energía en él-

-Por una vez te haré caso Sanji-kun….por cierto ¿qué quieres desayunar?-

-Nada, ya me preparo yo el desayuno-

-Vale.. voy a dejar a la niña con Luffy ahora vuelvo-

Mientras la navegante localizaba a su capitán y con la excusa de que jugase con la pequeña conseguía librarse de cuidarla durante un rato, Sanji encendió un cigarrillo, tenía que aprovechar estos momentos en la cubierta y sin la niña cerca para hacerlo.

-Vamos Sanji-kun-

El rubio guió a Nami a la cocina y una vez allí ella se sentó en una de las sillas mientras le observaba cocinar.

-¿Ne Sanji-kun?-

- ¿Hai?-

-¿Crees que yo sería buena madre?-

Sanji, ante esta pregunta, se quedó totalmente paralizado y apunto estuvo de caérsele la sartén que estaba utilizando..

-¿Acaso quieres un hijo mío Nami-swaaaaaan? Dijo él con su ya conocido y pasteloso tono en la voz.

-¡Baka! No es eso, es que ahora, viendo a Arashi y sin esperanzas de encontrar padres para ella, me preguntaba si podría ser tan buena madre como Bellemere lo fue para mí- Nami no pudo evitar decir esto con nostalgia y con cierta tristeza, lo que hizo que la actitud del cocinero cambiase de salidorro-pervertido a la preocupación.

-Claro que sí Nami-san, serás una madre estupenda-

-Si te digo la verdad, la relación que tiene Arashi conmigo me recuerda tanto a la que tenía yo con Bellemere, que hace que me sienta un poco triste….-

-Nami-san – dio Sanji dejando sus quehaceres y sujetando a la chica por los hombros para mirarla frente a frente- estoy aquí contigo, si te sientes mal, no dudes en acudir a mí-

La navegante bajó la vista avergonzada de encontrarse de nuevo en una situación parecida a la de la noche anterior, y sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía abrazó a Sanji, murmurando "gracias" en el oído del chico, lo que hizo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina y que un suave escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

-Oi. Siento interrumpir la escenita romántica, pero haced eso en otra parte por favor, he venido a beber agua y vais a conseguir que me sepa demasiado dulce- la voz provenía de Zoro, que sostenía un vaso en la mano y miraba la escena con cara de asco, haciendo enfurecer a Sanji, que le retó con la mirada y se acercó a él.

-Ya has dado la lata lo suficiente por hoy, descerebrado musculitos, desaparece!-

-Desaparece tú cocinero de pacotilla-

-PIÉRDETE-

-PÚDRETE-

Cómo, no, al igual que el 99´9 de las discusiones del barco, ésta acabó por un capón a cada uno por parte de la navegante, que salió de la cocina malhumorada y murmurando por lo bajo "si es que son como críos, siempre igual"..

-Arruinaste mi momento con Nami-san maldito capullo-

-No es culpa mía si os ponéis en plan pasteloso en la cocina-

-Para tu información, Nami, no se encontraba en su mejor estado de ánimo, sólo quería animarla-

-Sí, si, ya conozco de sobra tus métodos de animar a las mujeres-

Por una vez, Sanji en lugar de enfurecerse, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó, sin mediar palabra alguna, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que la chica había salido instantes antes.

-Oi, por lo menos contéstame-

Sanji le miró con desprecio y sin decir absolutamente nada, dio una gran calada a su cigarrillo y volvió a fijar su vista en la puerta.

Zoro, al verse sin respuesta, acabó su vaso de agua, y tras dedicarle un bufido al cocinero se dirigió a la cubierta con la intención de entrenar un poco.

Sanji, por su parte, desayunó y se preparó para hacer la comida, entre que se había levantado tarde y que había perdido media mañana hablando con Nami, apenas faltabas hora y media para la hora de la comida, y todavía tenía que pensar que iba a poner y preparar los ingredientes, pero había una idea que le rondaba la cabeza y no le dejaba concentrarse, esa noche, no sería él el que dormiría con Nami, sino su, mayor rival, Zoro Roronoa.


	6. Padres forzosos

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez no he tardado tanto ne?**

**Ya empiezan a ser más largos los capítulos este ya es de 8 páginas y el siguiente creo que de 9 hasta los últimos que sonde 13-13 páginas.**

**Es este capítulo Zoro se queda con la niña por la noche, chan-chan!la sabrá cuidar, se dormirá él antes que ella, la tirará por la borda porque se hartará?**

**Bueno aquí os lo dejo, espero que os guste y por favor REVIEWSSS que sino una se desanima, snif,snif**

**Kissu!**

**P.D: por fin he acabado el fic, así que seguramente ahora iré subiendo los capítulos más rápidamente.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: **PADRES FORZOSOS

El día avanzaba despacio en el Going Merry. Hacía buen tiempo, y según decía Nami esto se debía a que ya habían entrado en la zona de la siguiente isla, una isla de primavera, a la cual llegarían la tarde del día siguiente.

Luffy y Usopp, como era habitual en ellos, hacían que pescaban en la parte trasera del barco, aprovechándose de vez en cuando para robar cosas de la nevera y comérselas allí, donde Sanji no podía verlos.

Robin, como era habitual en ella, descansaba en la cubierta, con un libro en sus manos y un batido que el cocinero había preparado para ella minutos antes.

De Chopper hacía rato que nadie sabía nada, se había recluido en el camarote de los chicos y no daba señales de vida.

Por su parte, Nami y Sanji, cuidaban de la niña y charlaban animosamente, demasiado en opinión del subconsciente de Zoro, el cual los observaba desde lejos a la vez que entrenaba. El espadachín se sentía muy crispado al ver la escenita de ambos, sin saber muy bien por qué, y la sensación que desde el día anterior le recorría el cuerpo haciéndole pensar que el cocinero y la navegante estaban más unidos de lo habitual lo irritaba aún más. No pudiéndolo aguantar más sin estallar, el joven peliverde optó por dejar sus pesas a un lado, secarse la frente con la toalla y dirigirse hacia sus dos camaradas.

-Oi, Nami y apéndice de Nami-dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Sanji y retándole claramente- podéis iros en plan pasteloso a otro sitio, estoy intentando entrenar y me estáis provocando un subidón de azúcar-

Antes de que Zoro y Sanji pudiesen empezar a soltar perlas lingüísticas, Nami le arreó un capón al espadachín produciéndole un enorme chichón en lo alto del cráneo y dejándole tirado en el suelo autolamentándose e insultando a la navegante por lo bajo.

Sanji, por su parte, lo miró suspicaz, sonrió para sí y empezó a maquinar una maquiavélica idea en su cabeza

-Luego quiero hablar contigo baka- añadió Sanji como punto y final a la discusión, cogiendo a Arashi y yéndose en la misma dirección que Nami, gritando el nombre de la chica y haciendo unos aspavientos realmente ridículos y humillantes.

El día siguió pasando son más incidentes hasta la hora de la cena, donde las ya típicas broncas entre Sanji y el resto de la tripulación exceptuando Nami y Robin, amenizaban cada comida. Aunque esa noche había un pequeño cambio, las broncas entre Zoro y el cocinero parecían más reales y más agresivas que las de otros días, de hecho el espadachín hubo un momento en el que estuvo a punto de desenfundar, pero por suerte Chopper fue capaz de detenerlo y tras provocar el llanto de Arashi con tanto jaleo los ánimos se calmaron y volvieron a lo ya habitual a esas horas, comer y evitar que Luffy les dejase sin existencias.

Una vez todos hubieron acabado, como era de costumbre, dejaron todos los platos sucios para el pobre Sanji, el cual se tuvo que quedar un rato más en la cocina, pero por lo menos aprovechó para fumarse un cigarrito, que no le venía nada mal. En la soledad de la cocina, la reacción de Zoro de esa misma tarde no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, y la mala idea que se empezó a formar en aquel entonces en su mente estaba cada vez más definida. No podía evitar de pensar, que en cierto modo, la extraña reacción que había tenido Zoro esta tarde se debían a los celos, aunque claro, ¿alguien como ese estúpido espadachín celoso? Desde luego no daba señal alguna de ser gay, pero tampoco de que le interesasen las mujeres. "Sería sólo un ataque de rabia de los que le dan cuando está mosqueado, que es el 99 del tiempo"pensó el cocinero a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaanji- la cansina voz de Luffy, que lo miraba fijamente, saco de su ensimismamiento al cocinero, el cual se levantó de golpe de la silla donde estaba sentado y se dispuso a oír a su capitán

-¿qué pasa ahora?-

-Tengo haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaambre, quiero carneeeeee-

-Pues te aguantas hasta mañana, y si tanta hambre tienes, empieza a a practicar el canibalismo, pero yo no te pienso dar más comid….PERO QUÉ HACES, NO ME MUERDAS-

-Jo, yo sólo practicaba el cabinlanismo-

-Se dice canibalismo- corrigió Sanji cansado.

-Eso,eso- y sin mediar palabra alguna, Luffy desapareció de la cocina tan raudo y veloz como entró y a los pocos segundos el cocinero pudo oír un grito de Usopp y a continuación una voz diciendo "yo sólo practico el cabinlamismo".

-Es tonto hasta decir basta- se dijo Sanji a sí mismo.

El cocinero se dispuso a fregar los platos cuando se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. El rubio salió de la cocina en busca de Nami-san, ya la encontró en cubierta, haciendo unas mediciones para poder estimar con más acierto cuanto tiempo tardarían en llegar a la isla.

-Nami-swaaaaaaaaan- la llamó con su empalagoso tono haciendo que esta girase la cabeza un poco mosqueada por verse interrumpida.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le espetó molesta.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favorcillo preciosa?- dijo él desplegando todos su encantos.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo, dubitativa, y tras pensárselo durante unos minutos, accedió a, por lo menos, escucharle

-Dime-

-Verás, necesito que le digas a Zoro que me ayude a fregar los platos-

-¿por?-

-Es que tengo que hablar con él, por favor, Nami-san sirena de los mares-

-¿y por qué se lo tengo que decir yo?-

-Porque eres a la única a la que hace caso, a parte del capitán, pero Luffy no accedería-

-Está bien, pero luego me deberás una recompensa –

-Por supuesto guapísima- añadió él besando la mano de la chica en plan caballeresco- muchas gracias preciosa-

El cocinero desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, dejando a Nami en la cubierta pensando en cómo convencer al espadachín para que se fuese a fregar platos, finalmente optó por su método habitual..

-ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?-

-VETE A AYUDAR A SANJI A FREGAR-

-¿Y POR QUÉ IBA A HACERLO?-

-PORQUE SIEMPRE LE TOCA A ÉL-

-PUES AYÚDALE TÚ-

-ZORO, VETE A FREGAR PLATOS A LA DE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- terminó Nami con un estruendoso chillido que consiguió que un escalofrío de pánico recorriese la espalda de Zoro.

El chico, bufando, muy molesto y llamando de todo por lo bajo a su navegante, se dirigió a la cocina sin ninguna gana, pero dado que tenía aún menos ganas de enfrentarse a la ira de Nami que de fregar platos, decidió ir a ayudar al rubio.

-Viniste, ya sabía yo que Nami-san te convencería. ¡ay qué lista es mi Nami-san!-

-¿¡Así que fuiste tú el que se lo dijo?.. me piro-

-Hey espera, se lo dije porque tengo que hablar contigo, no friegues sino quieres, pero quédate- el cocinero encendió de nuevo otro cigarrillo, el último que quedaba en su cajetilla, y ya no tenía más, empezó a rogar mentalmente por llegar pronto a la siguiente isla.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Zoro entre curioso y mosqueado.

-Simplemente me preguntaba a mí mismo cómo te sientes hacia Nami-san-

-¿Cómo que cómo me siento hacia Nami?¿Que quieres decir con ello?- contestó Zoro sin saber realmente lo que le estaba preguntando el cocinero.

-Pues, que qué es lo que sientes por ella, que tipo de relación tienes con ella-

-¿Y eso a qué viene? Tranquilo, no voy a pegarla ni nada por el estilo aunque me lleve a matar con ella-

-Lo digo porque por la reacción que tuviste esta tarde cuando estaba con ella juraría que estabas celoso, y no creo que seas gay-

-¿celoso yo?¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- preguntó Zoro furioso y conteniéndose para no rebanarle el cuello al cocinero

-Quizás porque te gusta- dijo Sanji con sorna.

-¡PERO QUÉ DICES!-

-¿Entonces lo de esta tarde? Sino eran celos ¿qué era?-

-No era nada de NADA! SIMPLEMNETE CON VUESTROS ARRUMACOS NO ME DEJABAIS CONCENTRARME- chilló Zoro con la cara roja de ira y salió de la cocina dando un portazo al no verse capaz de poder seguir con la conversación sin recurrir a la violencia.

Sanji sonrió triunfante para sí mismo, cada vez estaba más convencido de que el fríos espadachín estaba perdiendo ese odio que tenía hacia las mujeres, y todo ello debido a Nami. Evidentemente, en el caso de que así fuese, el estúpido musculitos no tenía posibilidad ninguna con la joven y menos estando un gentleman como él de por medio.

-¿Sanji-kun?-

-Nami-san ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Es que he visto a Zoro salir de aquí enfadadísimo y me ha mirado MUY mal, me preguntaba si había pasado algo importante-

-No es nada Nami-san, sólo hemos tenido una de nuestras discusiones-

Mientras tanto, en al cubierta, Zoro se dedicaba a dar patadas al mástil, ante la aterrorizada mirada de Usopp que temía que destrozase el barco pero que no decía nada por miedo a morir en manos del espadachín.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!- decía repetidamente le peliverde descargando toda su ira.-Como odio a ese maldito cocinerooooooooo!1- chilló furioso y aumentando la fuerza con la que propinaba los golpes al mástil.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso espadachín?- preguntó Robin al pasar junto a Zoro libro en mano.

-Nada que te incumba-

-Por cierto, creo que hoy te toca a ti la niña, está con Luffy, pero ya se va a acostar- dijo ella ignorándole completamente y alejándose de la misma forma que apareció yéndose en dirección a los camarotes.

Efectivamente, y tal como predijo Robin, a los pocos segundos apareció Luffy, que le dio la niña a Zoro y tras dar las buenas noches fue directo a acostarse.

Dado que tenía a Arashi agarrada a él y mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa, Zoro decidió tranquilizarse.

Poco a poco, los tripulante del barco fueron yéndose a dormir a sus respectivos camarotes, dejando a Zoro en la soledad y el silencio de la cubierta del barco.

La temperatura había descendido notablemente con respecto a la que había hecho por la tarde, pero no tanto como para tener frío, aún así, Zoro, en un ataque de instinto paternal fue hacia el camarote de Nami en busca de algo para ponerle a la niña. Al llegar se encontró para su desgracia que Nami no estaba, y que él no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar algo para la pequeña.

Tras esperarla durante 5 minutos sin que apareciese y con una niña en brazos en inminente peligro de llanto, el espadachín decidió abrir el armario de la pelirroja y rebuscar algo que le pudiese servir. Después de buscar un poco por encima, y viendo que no había nada colgado que le fuese útil, Zoro optó por empezar a buscar en los cajones. Con tan mala suerte que el primero qué encontró fue el de la ropa interior, y con tan mala suerte que justo en ese instante empezó a sentir un instinto asesino a su espalda, sin duda alguna, procedente de Nami, que había entrado en al habitación justo en ese momento.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO- dijo la lúgubre e irreconocible voz de Nami.

-Yo…yo..yoo no es lo que piensas, en serio Nami…..Nami no, la silla no..NOOOOO- Zoro se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos dispuesto a recibir el golpe de su vida, y esperó…esperó y esperó y nada.-Eh?-

Nami se había detenido y posó la silla en le suelo con suavidad, al ver a la pequeña sentada en la cama, y a Zoro ataviado con una camisa de manga corta encima de su camiseta de tirantes ató cabos y llegó a una acertada conclusión.

-Encontrarás algo para ella en el tercer cajón, aún guardo algo de ropa de cuando era pequeña-

Zoro asintió aliviado y abrió el cajón en cuestión, en efecto allí encontró un par de vestidos viejos y una fina chaqueta blanca ideal para una noche como esa. El chico la cogió y se la puso no sin esfuerzo a la niña, ante la divertida mirada de Nami, que luchaba consigo misma para no reírse despertando así la ira del espadachín y despertando también al resto de la tripulación. Una vez la niña estuvo correctamente vestida, Zoro la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Nami pro su parte cerró el armario y siguió al espadachín, que la miró extrañado pero se contuvo para preguntarle hasta que llegaron a la cubierta.

-¿Tú no vas a dormir?-

-Sí, iré un poco más tarde, no tengo sueño-

-Ah-

El espadachín se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla. Nami le imitó y se sentó junto a él, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Ne Zoro?- dijo ella con un inusual tono dulce en su voz.

-¿Nani?- preguntó curiosos y acunando la niña en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué discutiste hoy con Sanji-kun?-

-No te incumbe-

-Pues por la mirada de odio que me echaste al salir de la cocina yo creo que sí-

-Te puedo mirar así cuando quiera, siento decírtelo pero me caes realmente mal-

-Zoro-kun- dijo ella pasando a un todo de voz más irónico- sino no me lo dices tú, sabes que se lo sonsacaré a Sanji-kun, y creo que preferirás contármelo tú a que oiga su versión, ¿ne Zoro-kun?- amenazó ella mirándolo maliciosamente.

Tras pensárselo durante unos segundos Zoro decidió contárselo, el maldito cocinero era capaz de decirle a la chica que le había confesado su amor o algo así.

-Simplemente decía que estoy celoso de que pases mucho tiempo con él, cosa que, evidentemente, es una gran mentira- dijo él con toda la compostura que su vergüenza le permitía.

-¿Realmente lo es?-

-¿El qué?-

-Una gran mentira- preguntó Nami con cara de poker y mirando fijamente al espadachín

-Sí-

-¿Tan malo es acaso pasar tiempo conmigo? si te molesto me voy-

-No, no es eso- dijo él crispado y sin saber muy bien que contestar, aunque su relación con Nami no fuese perfecta, aún así, disfrutaba pasando tiempo con ella.

La chica no siguió insistiendo, miró a Zoro y le sonrió levemente, fijándose luego en las estrellas del cielo, que se veían tan bien como la noche anterior al estar el cielo despejado.

-Zoro-

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias-

Zoro la miró sorprendido, era realmente extraño en una persona como Nami que diese las gracias así sin más, pero al ver la mirada de sus ojos y al oír el tono con el que lo decía no cabía duda alguna de que iba en serio, lo que dejó al chico desconcertado y sin saber que decir. Nervioso por la situación, se puso en pie y empezó a caminar en círculos deseando que la niña se durmiese para así poder irse a la cama y no hablar más con ella., ni él estaba acostumbrado a hablar de este tipo de cosas ni muchos menos a oírlas de parte de la navegante

Tras estar durante 15 minutos en completo silencio, el espadachín se volvió a sentar junto a la navegante, a la cual el sueño empezaba a afectarla y ya había dado un par de cabezadas.

-Acuéstate- ordenó Zoro mirándola fijamente.

-No estoy cansada-

-ESTÁS QUE TE CAES, VETE A DORMIR Y DÉJAME A MI ESTO COJONES- contestó el furibundo.

-Vale vale, buenas noches Zoro- la chica se levantó a duras penas dando un gran bostezo y tras rascarle la cabeza a Zoro se dirigió tambaleante a su camarote dispuesta a dormir durante muchas horas dado que mañana no se tenía que preocupar ella del desayuno.

El espadachín se quedó pensativo en la cubierta, recapacitando sobre lo que Sanji le había dicho esa tarde, y pensando en si tenía algo de razón. La verdad es que por la tarde se había enfadado muchísimo, sin saber muy bien el por qué. Entre cavilación y cavilación y con ayuda del suave balanceo del barco y de la suave brisa, Zoro acabó quedándose totalmente dormido con Arashi aún despierta en sus brazos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró un poco perdido y tuvo que mirar varias veces a su alrededor para recordar dónde estaba. Una vez se hubo ubicado, miró al pequeño bulto que reposaba entre sus brazos. Arashi dormía ya plácidamente en sus brazos. El espadachín movió el cuello para recolocarse los músculos resentidos de dormir en una mala postura y se dirigió al camarote de la navegante.

La respiración de la chica le indicó que ya estaba dormida, y por la forma en que se movía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Suavemente, el espadachín dejó a la niña en el sofá y se quedó unos segundos junto a la cama de Nami, intuyendo que de un momento despertaría, con intención de detenerla en el caso de que gritase para que no despertase de nuevo a Arashi.

Efectivamente, a los pocos segundos, Nami despertó sobresaltada, con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos y aunque no llegó a chillar, respiraba sofocadamente y su mirada suplicaba un poco de atención. Zoro se agachó un poco para mirarla a la cara y fue entonces cuando vio a la Nami más frágil que jamás hubiese imaginado, ni siquiera en la batalla con Arlong la había visto así. Pero al mirarla ahora vio en su cara todo lo que se guardaba siempre para ella. Él siempre la había tenido como una mujer de fuerte carácter y fuerte personalidad también, fría y con sentimientos sólo hacia el sucio dinero. Pero al verla en ese estado, toda la imagen que tenía de ella se derrumbó, y al verla con las lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos, con el rostro ensombrecido, pero aún así, sin llorar, no pudo evitar recordar a Kuina.

-Zo..Zoro- la chica se abalanzó sobre él, tirándose al suelo y abrazando las piernas del chico en busca de consuelo.

Zoro, si saber muy bien cómo reaccionar se liberó del abrazo de Nami y se sentó en el suelo para quedar a su nivel, mirándola ala cara fijamente y sujetándola por los hombros haciéndola volver en sí.

-Nami tranquila ¿qué pasó?-

-Bellmere….Arlong…-

Zoro la miró extrañado, sabía quien era Arlong pero no así Bellmere, ya que él se había dormido cuando Nojiko les contó la historia de la traumática infancia de Nami. Aún así, el espadachín dedujo que se trataba de una pesadilla relacionada con su pasado, y la comprendió perfectamente, él todavía tenia malos sueños en relación a la muerte de Kuina.

Justo en ese momento la chica rompió en un silencioso llanto, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y sus manos se agarraban del pantalón de su pijama. Zoro se puso nervioso, sin saber cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veía en una situación así, y si había algo que odiase en el mundo casi tanto como perder una lucha, era el hecho de ver a una mujer llorar. Inconscientemente La rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo con cuidado. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y descargó sobre él toda su reserva de lágrimas

-Tranquila Nami, tranquila- le dijo él frotando su espalda intentando confortarla abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

Tras unos minutos así, Nami se calmó definitivamente, y se separó de Zoro ruborizada y totalmente avergonzada por lo que el espadachín había visto. Le miró fijamente buscando una respuesta, pero el chico miró hacia la ventana, como si el mismo también se sintiese avergonzado por la situación.

-¿Quién es Bellmere?-

-Era mi madre…murió- dijo ella terminándose de secar las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

-¿Arlong?-

-Sí………no era mi madre biológica, me encontró y me cuidó como si fuese su hija-

Zoro la miró y se fijó en que ella observaba a Arashi, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. La relación que ella había tenido con su "madre" era la misma que tenía ella ahora con Arashi. El espadachín se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo debía estar pasando la joven, y en cierto modo la admiró, por ser capaz de mostrar una sonrisa durante todo el día con tal de no preocupar a sus compañeros

Es espadachín se levantó del suelo y ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual aceptó gustosa y se incorporó lentamente.

-Bueno, intentaré dormir otra vez. Hasta mañana Zoro- Nami se metió en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana rogando por poder volverse a dormir.

Zoro le dio las buenas noches y se tumbó en el sofá con Arashi, sino dormía literalmente pegado a ella y se despertaba a lo largo de la noche otra vez, no la oiría y tendría que levantarse Nami, no sirviendo así de nada la supuesta ayuda que le ofrecía con el cuidado de la niña. Cerró los ojos recordándose a sí mismo que un día de éstos tendría que preguntarle a Nami su pasado, el suceso ocurrido esa noche le había producido curiosidad y puede que conociendo su infancia se explicase alguno de los aspectos del carácter de Nami, como su tremenda avaricia y esa obsesión por conseguir tesoros. No sabía por qué, pero tenía esa intuición.

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!VENGA NO CUESTA TANTOO, PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE!**


	7. Motivos personales

**Hola de nuevo, como prometí esta vez no he tardado tanto en poner el capi, puede incluso que mañana ponga el capítulo 8, todo depende de si me da tiempo no. Estoy en plenos exámenes de septiembre en la Universidad y me iré a hacerlos en breves y allí no tengo ordenador allí que no prometo nada.**

**Bueno, a partir de este capítulo las cosas se empiezan a poner un poco más serias y la tensión que inunda el barco debido a la niña aumenta por momentos. **

**Esto es sólo un preludio de lo que acontece en capítulos siguientes que es cuando estalla todo realmente.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que os guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 7: **MOTIVOS PERSONALES.

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente siendo despertado por la suave caricia del sol que entraba por la ventana llegando hasta el sofá dónde descansaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio la cama vacía perfectamente hecha de Nami y que la niña no estaba en la habitación.

Aún somnoliento bostezó abiertamente y se rascó la cabeza, se incorporó en el sofá y se rascó los ojos intentando enfocar mejor la vista, siempre, cuando se acababa de despertar, tardaba unos segundos en poder enfocar bien los objetos de su alrededor.

Se levantó lentamente y se estiró recolocando todos los huesos y músculos de su cuerpo, se puso la camiseta que se había quitado la noche antes para dormir y cogió sus katanas. Una vez se consideró preparado salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, suponía que Nami estaría allí, y aunque odiase reconocerlo aunque sólo fuese para sí mismo, se había quedado preocupado por ella por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Efectivamente, cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, lo primero que vio fue a Nami sentada en una silla junto a la mesa y con Arashi en sus brazos, y a Sanji sentado a su lado haciendo el tonto con la niña.

-Oi- espetó secamente Zoro a modo de saludo

-Ya iba siendo hora- dijo sarcástica Nami mirando acusadoramente al espadachín.

-Creíamos que te habías muerto..¡qué decepción!- añadió Sanji lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a su rival.

El peliverde, no sin esfuerzo, ignoró los ácidos comentarios de sus camaradas y se dirigió a lo que era su propósito desde un principio.

-¿Qué tal estás Nami?- preguntó inocentemente el chico más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

La pelirroja reaccionó al instante, abriendo los ojos como platos, dejando apresuradamente a la niña en los brazos de Sanji y arrastrando a Zoro fuera de la cocina .

-SHHHHHHH, CÁLLATE NULO!-

-¿PERO QUÉ PASA? ¡ENCIMA QUE TE PREGUNTO!- arremetió picado el espadachín.

-Ven- Nami agarró el brazo de Zoro, llevándolo a rastras hasta su camarote y empujándolo con fuerza contra el sofá.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES?- preguntó él confuso y sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca para que le soltase.

-Zoro, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie de lo ocurrido anoche, y mucho menos a Sanji. Tú más que nadie sabes lo pesados que se llegarían a poner si se enterasen. Y si eso ocurriese vete preparando un buen seguro de vida, para que así a parte de la recompensa por tu cabeza pueda cobrar una indemnización por el esfuerzo de llevarte hasta un cuartel de la Marina-

El espadachín, ante la amenaza tragó saliva y se hundió en el sofá en un instinto defensivo, cogiendo un cojín protegiéndose con él como si del más resistente escudo del Mundo se tratase.

-Vale, vale, tranquila, no diré nada-

-Gracias Zoro- la chica se dejó caer derrotada en el sofá apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos intentando aliviar la maraña de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en esos momentos.

-¿Quieres hablar del tema?- preguntó Zoro intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-No hay nada que hablar- y punto en boca, si Nami decía que no había nada de que hablar, no lo había.

Si había algo en lo que se parecían el espadachín y la navegante era en que para hablar de su pasado y demás temas personales, ambos eran muy reservados y callados, y nada gustosos de ir contando su vida a los demás. Y otro punto en el que se parecían, era en que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba pedir ayuda, preferían resolver sus problemas por sí mismos, sin necesidad de que nadie más supiese de sus desgracias. Ambos estaban acostumbrados desde bien pequeños a afrontar todo solos, sin nadie que les diese el más mínimo apoyo ni que tuviese la mínima compasión.

Nami se levantó sin mediar palabra alguna y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Zoro para que la siguiera. El chico obedeció sin queja alguna y cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando salieron del camarote.

-Si tardamos en ir Sanji se pondrá histérico y me empezará a buscar por todo el barco-

Zoro asintió dándole la razón a la chica, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el rubio, ya ansioso, jugaba con la niña, que reía descontroladamente.

El cocinero miró amenazadoramente al peliverde, que le correspondió con una mirada triunfante y sonrió impertinentemente haciendo rabiar así al otro joven. Sanji, crispado, se levantó dejando a la niña en brazos de Nami y arrastró a Zoro fuera de la cocina al igual que había hecho antes la chica.

-¿Qué quería Nami-san de ti?- estalló el cocinero una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados del resto de la tripulación y sin peligro de que alguien oyese su conversación.

-Nada que te importe, ahora si me haces el favor, voy a desayunar- contestó crispado Zoro, empezándose a cansar de la situación.

- Pues sí me importa, me importa mucho el tipo de cosas que le hayas podido decir a mi princesa- Sanji cogió a Zoro del cuello de la camiseta y le miró retándolo, aguantándose las ganas para partirle la cara.

-Mira figurín, si da la casualidad de que Nami confía en mí para contarme ciertas cosas que a ti no quiere ni mencionarte no es culpa mía, y ahora DEJAME- el espadachín se soltó de Sanji empujando a éste contra la barandilla y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, ignorando los insultos del cocinero.

El rubio se quedó en la cubierta, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para ir a la cocina y enfrentarse a la acusadora mirada de Nami y a la expresión de victoria que seguramente luciría Zoro en ese momento. Tras estar unos minutitos al Sol y decidir que hacía calor, Sanji optó por ir a cambiar su traje habitual por unos pantalones negros de raya diplomática y una camisa de manga corta roja, adornando su atuendo con una fina corbata también negra.

-Con esto Nami caerá a mis pies, seguro- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo y se peinaba por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana

Un poco más animado, el cocinero fue en búsqueda de su princesa, la cual estaba aún en la cocina con el espadachín. Ignorando por completo al peliverde, el rubio se acercó a Nami, cogió la mano de ésta con suavidad y la besó ceremoniosamente en el más puro estilo "príncipe de cuento"

-Nami-san preciosa, me preguntaba si esta bella y dulce damisela me honraría esta noche con una cena a solas conmigo- dijo él cogiendo las manos de Nami entre las suyas y arrodillándose ante ella.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y resopló ante la escena, aguantándose las ganas de darle un puñetazo al cocinero por gilipollas.

-Por favor, lo que faltaba por ver- comentó hastiado el espadachín.

-Sanji-kun, es que así tan de repente, tengo que cuidar a la niña y..-

-La cena sería en el barco… por favor Nami-san…-

-Pero..-

-Por favor….-

-Vale, está bien, pero no te pases ni un pelo ni intentes nada, eh? Más te vale a no se que mañana para desayunar haya tostadas untada con paté de Sanji.-

El rubio tragó saliva pero asintió eufórico para posteriormente besar repetidamente las manos de Nami, que acabó propinando un empujón al chico para que la soltase.

-Sanji-kun sino dejas de hacer el imbécil me lo replantearé-

-NO, NO no Nami-san, ya paro ya paro.- el chico se detuvo al instante y se sentó junto a la mucha, mirando a Zoro, que estaba enfrente de él con sorna y una expresión de victoria en el rostro. El aludido se rascó la cabeza sin comprender pero le dirigió igualmente una mirada de odio al cocinero, pues nunca estaba de más. Nami, no pudiendo aguantar el ambiente hostil que en un momento se había formado, salió de la cocina sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los dos, dejando a ambos en el más absoluto de los silencios e insultándose mutuamente a base de miradas.

La hora de la comida llegó, como cualquier otro día, bajo la insistente voz de Luffy rogándole a Sanji que acabase de cocinar. Esta hora solía ser la única en la que se reunían juntos los tripulantes del barco, ya que había muchas veces que aún viviendo en un espacio tan reducido algunos camaradas sólo se veían en ese tipo de reuniones.

Luffy y Usopp comían ávidamente de sus platos, Chopper intentaba competir con ellos pero se atragantaba continuamente no pudiendo dar más de tres bocados sin que le sobreviniera un repentino ataque de tos. Robin, pro su parte, comía un poco más alejada del resto en búsqueda de algo de tranquilidad, mientras que Sanji, Zoro y sobre todo, Nami, se turnaban entre ellos para echarles la bronca al trío diabólico por comer y comportarse como auténticos cerdos maleducados.

-¡No puedo más!-chillo de repente Nami consiguiendo provocar un silencio absoluto en la cocina- me crispáis, mosqueáis e irritáis todas y cada una de las personas que estáis en esta sala- dijo ella visiblemente indignada y señalándolos a todos unos por uno mirándolos con cara de odio contenido. Tras ello se levantó de golpe tirando la silla y haciendo que ésta chocase estruendosamente contra el suelo, para posteriormente salir de la cocina a zancadas dando un portazo y dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa?- se aventuró a preguntar Luffy.

-Le habrá dado otra venadas de las suyas, o tendrá la regla…yo que sé-

-Yo la comprendo, sois inaguantables- dijo Robin con indiferencia y dando un bocado del pescado que había en su plato.

-¡Qué mal genio le ha entrado de golpe!- añadió Usopp robando una patata del plato de Chopper.

-Eh, que eso es mío… puede que esté enferma, luego iré a visitarla-

-¡CALLAOS! DEJAD DE HABLAR DE NAMI-SAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- Sanji se levantó hecho una furia y lanzó su mandil a lo primero que encontró en su campo de visión, que resultó se Zoro, para posteriormente seguir el ejemplo de la navegante y saliendo de la cocina dando otro portazo

-Si alguien se vuelve a enfadar y sale de la cocina que el portazo se lo imagine por favor. El Going Merry no está para estos trotes- dijo Usopp preocupado por la integridad del barco, que, realmente, estaba que se caía a cachos

-No me estoy enterando de nada- dijo Luffy con toda la sinceridad del Mundo

-Pues ya somos dos- añadió Usopp.

Los presentes en la cocina acabaros de comer tranquilamente, intentando entre todos encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo sucedido, pero sin lograrlo, así que finalmente optaron por acabar la comida y dejar a Zoro fregando ya que era su turno.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta, Sanji buscaba a Nami desesperadamente imaginándose lo peor. Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido e iba a visar a sus camaradas de que la navegante se acababa de tirar por la borda la encontró sentada en un rincón abrazándose a sí misma.

-Nami-san…- se aventuró a decir el cocinero.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella molesta

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él preocupado.

-Perfectamente,¿no me ves?.. ahora te agradecería que me dejases sola un rato-

-Pero Nami-san preciosa, ¿Qué pasó antes?-

-NADA ahora déjame por favor-

-Nami-san si quieres hablar o algo-

-QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ IMBÉCIL, ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA, EN VERSO?-

-Na…Nami-san-

Sanji se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, totalmente hundido y echo polvo. Las palabras de la navegante le habían hecho mucho daño, pero eso es algo que él nunca reconocería y menos delante de ella. En cuanto Nami se encontrase mejor haría lo de siempre, actuar como si todo estuviese olvidado y volver con sus rituales de apareamiento en busca de algo de atención por parte de la muchacha.

La navegante, por su parte, se maldecía a sí misma por la reacción que acababa de tener. La situación en la que se encontraba en la cocina momentos antes, y la presencia de Arashi, le hacían recordar tanto su pasado que una maraña de sentimientos se agolpó en su cabeza, estallando de la forma que era el principal medio de expresión en Nami, la ira. Le iba a costar, pero una vez las cosas en su cabeza se hubiesen calmado iba a tener que pedir perdón uno por uno a todos los tripulantes del barco. Le fastidiaba mucho tener que humillarse así, pero era la única forma de demostrarles que realmente no pensaba eso de ellos. Ahora más que nunca le debía esa cena a Sanji, sabía que él la perdonaría incluso antes de que le pidiese perdón, Luffy lo olvidaría enseguida y Usopp se haría el ofendido pero aceptaría las disculpas sin rechistar. A Robin le daba un poco igual, y el pobre Chopper estaría tan deprimido que en cuanto se disculpase el renito se iba a echar a llorar descontroladamente de la emoción. Pero había cierto personaje con el que iba a ser más difícil lidiar, el famoso espadachín Roronoa Zoro, conocido en los siete mares por su destreza con la espada y su carácter frío y severo.

Nami suspiró, intentando encontrar en su mente, ahora más clara, la forma de conseguir que Zoro la perdonase.

La navegante pudo oír a Arashi, que al parecer y por los sonidos que allí le llegaban, debía estar jugando con Luffy, la chica sonrió para sí y se dispuso a comenzar con su dura labor, la de pedir perdón a sus camaradas

-Chicos- musitó débilmente la chica a la vez que se acercaba a Usopp y Luffy, que tal y como había imaginado, estaban con la niña.

Ambos miraron extrañados a la navegante, Usopp incluso llegó a intentar protegerse poniéndose tras de Luffy, deseando que a Nami no le diese otro ataque de rabia.

-Ne, lo siento mucho, no se que me pasó antes, no debí pagarlo con vosotros.-

-Tranquila Nami no pasa nada ya está olvidado- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si, sí tranquila, que sepas que me dolió- añadió Usopp en una falsa mueca de tristeza.-pero te perdono porque soy muy buena persona- Nami lo miró suspicaz, sabía perfectamente que la perdonaba por miedo, no porque fuese buena persona, ya que ella, de eso tenía más bien poco. Una vez satisfecha se dirigió a su siguiente objetivo, Nico Robin, que leía tumbada en la hamaca a unos metros de Nami .

-No hace falta que te disculpes navegante, te entiendo perfectamente-

-Gracias Robin-

-Anda ve a hablar con Sanji y Chopper, ambos están hechos polvo-

Dicho y hecho, la navegante no dudó en ir en busca de Chopper, el cual estaba acurrucado en el camarote de los chicos, con los ojos llorosos y luchando por no estallar en un estruendoso llanto.

-Chopper?- dijo Nami con delicadeza apoyando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del renito.-¿me perdonas?

El médico de a abordo asintió y acto seguido se echó a llorar abrazándose de la navegante como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. La chica le correspondió y le achuchó un ratito, hasta que el llanto del reno cesó y tras darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla fue en busca de su siguiente víctima, Sanji.

El cocinero miraba al horizonte en la cubierta de la parte trasera del barco, donde estaba completamente solo. Se había quitado la corbata dejándola atada a la barandilla, y se había desabotonado su impecable camisa.

Nami se acercó a él por detrás sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del cocinero haciendo que éste se sobresaltase.

-Nami-san- dijo él con voz débil y apagada.

-Sanji-kun, lo siento muchísimo. No tenía que haberte tratado así, ¿me podrías perdonar?- preguntó ella sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo para mirar a su interlocutor.

El cocinero cogió con suavidad la barbilla de la chica con su mano derecha, y la obligó a mirarle.

-Nami-san, sólo te perdonaré si me cuentas que te ha pasado-ante esta respuesta ella apartó la mirada hacia un lado y tras un gran suspiro se decidió a contestar.

-Esta noche en la cena, te lo prometo-

-OHHH NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN VAS A CENAR CONMIGO SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!- toda la seriedad que pudo haber en el ambiente momentos antes se evaporó en un instante dando paso a una atmósfera empalagosamente dulzona proveniente del cocinero, que se lanzó contra Nami en un fútil intento por tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Bueno Sanji, esta tarde llegaremos a la isla e iremos de compra, ne? Matta nee- dijo ella en un desesperado intento por huir del cocinero yendo directamente a la parte delantera de la cubierta para ir a hablar con Zoro, el cual aún seguía fregando.

En cuanto Nami entró en la cocina, despertó al atención del chico, que se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y posteriormente la ignoró y siguió a lo suyo, pasando descaradamente de ella. La navegante, para disimular se acercó a la nevera y cogió la jarra de cristal que tenían con agua fresca, viendo horrorizada que su plan no había funcionado, pues todos los vasos que había estaban sucios.

-Zoro, en cuanto acabes con ese vaso pásamelo por favor-

El chico terminó de fregar el vaso y lo dejó con furia sobre la mesa, provocando un fuerte ruido haciendo que la chica diese un pequeño bote sin moverse del sitio y se acercase a cogerlo un poco cohibida.

-¿Estás enfadado?- Zoro ni se dignó a contestar, ya no a hablar, ni siquiera a mirarla y siguió fregando como si nada, eso sí, posando cada vez con mas furia los utensilios que iba aclarando. Tanto iba a aumentando su irritación que llegó un momento que apoyó el vaso en la encimera con tal fuerza que éste estalló, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y provocando algunas heridas en la mano de Zoro.

-¿Estás bien?-

Otra vez, la navegante se quedó sin respuesta.

-Pues anda y que te den – espetó ella furiosa saliendo de la cocina con un portazo.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipejo? Encima que se preocupaba en disculparse al baka de Zoro no se le ocurría cosa mejor que ignorarla y ni dignarse a mirarla. Pues por ella se podía ir un poquitito a la mierda, podía vivir perfectamente sin tener el perdón de un musculitos descerebrado con el pelo de lechuga, la sensibilidad bajo cero y un coeficiente intelectual inferior al de un mosquito con sobredosis de pastillas.

Los pensamientos de Nami se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de "UNA ISLA, UNA ISLA" que daba Luffy desde lo alto del mástil, donde estaba con Arashi. Tras una larga y cansina bronca de la navegante hacia el moreno por subirse a esos sitios tan peligrosos con la niña.

-¡REUNIÓN GENERAL!- anunció Nami desde la cubierta a la vez que arrebataba a Arashi de los brazos de Luffy.

Sanji apareció como una exhalación y se situó al lado de Nami, rodeando la cintura de la chica con su brazo. La navegante, se lo permitió por una vez, al fin y al cabo, hoy tendría que ser un poquito más tolerante con todos para compensar lo anterior, bueno tolerante con todos, menos con ese inútil y descerebrado espadachín.

Usopp y Chopper aparecieron juntos, mientras que Robin llegó caminando tranquilamente y con cara de no tener muchas ganas de reunirse.

El último en irrumpir en escena fue Zoro, y en el momento en el que lo hizo, la tensión entre él y Nami era tan evidente y tan hostil que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El cocinero, al notar bajo su brazo como el cuerpo de la navegante se estremecía de rabia al hacer aparición el peliverde, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada de odio contenido a éste, que actuó dedicándole su expresión "mírame como quieras me da igual porque soy mejor que tú".

-Bueno, como ya habréis sido capaces de deducir por los gritos de Luffy y la gran masa de tierra que hay allí al fondo- dijo Nami señalando hacia la isla que se encontraba detrás suyo- estamos llegando a una isla… aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso puede que algún espadachín que otro aún siga sin enterarse- la chica hizo este último comentario con un tono burlón en su voz, lo que hizo exaltarse al espadachín que no dudó en replicarla.

-¡Oi, Nami, conmigo no te pases ni un pelo!-

-TÚ A NAMI-SAN NO LE CHILLAS- amenazó el cocinero al peliverde.

-Hay paz, haya paz. Bien navegante ¿para qué nos has reunido?- la siempre conciliadora Robin detuvo a Sanji y Zoro con ayuda de sus brazos "mágicos" y se acercó a su compañera esperando una respuesta.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que el cabeza de lechuga me interrumpiese, vamos a llegar a una isla. Tenemos que decidir quién se queda cuidando del barco y quiénes pueden salir al pueblo. Yo ya aviso, tengo que ir a comprar cosas para Arashi-chan

¿Alguien más tiene que hacer algo importante en el pueblo?-

-Comprar medicinas- dijo Chopper

-Y yo comida y cigarrillos- añadió Sanji.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿alguien se ofrece para quedarse en el barco?-

-Yo- dijo Robin desinteresadamente

-Yo también, tengo que trabar un poco en la reparación del Going Merry- añadió Usopp

-Bien entonces, Robin y Usopp os quedáis, Sanji y Chopper vais a comprar comida y medicinas, Luffy….bueno haz lo que quieras y yo tengo que ir a comprar cosas para Arashi-chan, Zoro te vienes conmigo.-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Y POR QUÉ?- dijo él furioso ya que aún estaba MUY enfadado con ella y no tenía ninguna gana de pasar toda la tarde de compras con la navegante.

-¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE CARGUE CON LA NIÑA Y CON TODO LO QUE LE TENGO QUE COMPRAR!¿ERES TONTO O TE LO HACES?-

-ME LO HAGO PARA PODER ESTAR A TU NIVEL DE INTELIGENCIA-

-ESO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA LOGRARÍAS NI CON AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO, ¡NULO!-

-MIRA QUIÉN FUE A HABLAR, LA QUE ES INCAPAZ DE MATAR UNA MOSCA-

-PUES NO, UNA MOSCA NO LA MATO PORQUE TIENE MÁS DERECHO A VIVIR QUE UN INÚTIL COMO TÚ-

-TU A NAMI-SAN NO LE HABLAS ASÍ CABEZA DE CACTUS-

-APÁRTATE FIGURÍN CALENTURIENTO-

-ZORO ESTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO DEJA EN PAZ A SANJI-KUN-

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN!gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-PERO QUÉ LAMECULOS ERES, MALDITO CALZONAZOS-

-CALZONAZOS LO SERÁS TÚ ESPADACHÍN DE PACOTILLA-

-ZORO, QUE DEJES A SANJI-KUN EN PAZ-

-HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA MALDITA ARPÍA, TU NO TIENES PODER SOBRE MÍ COMO SOBRE ESTE ESTÚPIDO COCINERO-

-¿QUIERES VER TODO EL PODER QUE TENGO SOBRE TI IMBÉCIL?-

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-No Arashi-chan, no llores, tranquila, tranquila no pasa nada ¿veis lo que habéis conseguido?- acusó Nami acunando a la niña en sus brazos.

-¡Pero si ha sido por tu culpa!-

-Zoro ni se te ocurra pensar eso-

-No sólo lo pienso, también lo digo-

-Cabeza de lechuga, deja de meterte con Nami-san-

Robin, cansada de la situación y viendo que el tema no iba con ella, se fue sin gana ninguna de aguantar otra discusión entre la navegante el espadachín y el cocinero. Chopper la siguió, asustado por la situación, al igual que Usopp, que arrastró a Luffy en dirección a la cocina con la excusa de ir a picar algo.

-Menos mal que la niña, ya se ha calmado..y no gracias a ti Zoro-

-¿Pero qué te pasa hoy conmigo?- dijo confuso el espadachín, tan confundido porque la navegante la hubiese tomado con él, que fue incapaz de enfadarse.

-Quizás se haya dado cuenta de que eres inaguantablemente imbécil- dejó caer Sanji indiferentemente, sabiendo que esto irritaría al peliverde.

-Sanji-kun ahora no te pases tú, y dejad de discutir, que vais a volver a molestar a la niña- dijo Nami crispada.

-Me callaré cuando me digas que tienes en contra de mí así de repente-

-¿Qué que tengo en contra de ti? No sé..veamos, déjame pensar… puede que sea que tras tragarme todo por lo que estoy pasando, cuando se me ocurre ir a disculparme contigo por haber estallado te dediques a ignorarme y menospreciarme… eh? Quizás sea eso lo que me pasa. Pero da la casualidad de que en tu vocabulario sólo existen las palabras "Yo, mi, me conmigo" y que eres incapaz de escuchar a nadie- Nami soltó toda la parrafada tranquilamente, sin alterarse un ápice y mirando fijamente y con desprecio a Zoro, consiguiendo que éste se estremeciese. Seguidamente la joven fue hacia los camarotes y cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo, dejando a ambos chicos totalmente anonadados en mitad de la cubierta.


	8. Hable con ella

**Bueno quería haber subido este capítulo hace un par de días, pero entre los problemas del servidor y los de mi propia conexión no he tenido oportunidad hasta ahora.**

**Este capítulo está principalmente centrado en Zoro, no puedo evitarlo, lo adoro.(sí aunque me cebe con él).**

**Siento no haber contestado los reviews ya los contestaré todos en este capítulo pero como ya dije antes tuve problemas con la conexión.**

**Éste capítulo es una especie de preludio a lo que pasará en el capítulo 9, más que nada lo escribí en plan transición entre "todo estalla" del capítulo 7 y el "todo ha estallado definitivamente" del capítulo 9.**

**Espero que os guste, kissu!**

**CAPÍTULO 8: **HABLE CON ELLA

Zoro dormitaba en la cubierta intentando descansar un poco. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde la última discusión que había tenido con la navegante. Quejumbroso, se acarició la mejilla derecha, dolorida y visiblemente hinchada, que le impedía apoyarse en una buena postura para echarse una siestecita.

"Maldito cocinero" murmuró Zoro para sí mismo deseando tener la oportunidad para patearle al rubio esa cara que tanto apreciaba.

-¿Qué tal Zoro?-

El susodicho localizó con el rabillo del ojo a Chopper, que le miraba preocupado y que llevaba el maletín con su instrumental a rastras, totalmente preparado para ejercer su labor como médico.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres? No necesito que me cur…AY QUÉ HACES!- Zoro se llevó la mano instintivamente a la zona de la cabeza en la que Chopper le había tocado, y para su sorpresa descubrió una herida, que aún sangraba y que no había notado antes por el dolor de la majilla, pero que ahora el empezaba a doler poco a poco

-Si te duele, tiene que ser curada- Chopper intentó mantenerse frío y adoptar una faceta dura, pero eso era algo que le costaba muchísimo y más aún con una persona como Zoro.

-Está bien está bien, haz tu trabajo- Zoro finalmente accedió y esperó a que el renito cumpliese con su deber.

-Por cierto Zoro-

-Hm?-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sanji para que se enfadase tanto?-

-YO NADA, ES ÉL QUE ESTÁ LOCO- contestó Zoro visiblemente irritado.

-Pues por el cabreo que tiene Nami y la reacción que tuvo él me da que si ocurrió algo-

-Nami siempre está de mal humor, y a ese estúpido cocinero le caigo irremediablemente mal-

-Quizás deberías disculparte con Nami-

-No hay nada por lo que disculparse- dijo Zoro dando por terminada la conversación.

-Vaya, vaya espadachín, tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras-

Tanto el peliverde como el reno se giraron para encontrarse con Nico Robin, que acababa de hacer aparición y que miraba divertida la expresión de perplejidad que Zoro le dedicó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó crispado el aludido.

-Que te da miedo reconocer tus propios errores, deberías disculparte con la navegante-

-Pero qué perra os ha entrado a todos con que me disculpe con ella. ¿qué coño hay que disculpar?-

-Si tú mismo no lo sabes yo no te lo puedo explicar-

-¿Y si no quiero?- Zoro se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y mirando a Robin fijamente, escrutándola en busca de una respuesta.

- No pensé que pudieses llegar a ser tan infantil espadachín-

Zoro se dio cuenta de cuán infantil estaba siendo y se sonrojó avergonzado, mirando instantáneamente al suelo no queriendo que la arqueóloga lo viese así.

-Recapacita espadachín- y sin más la morena se fue, dejando tanto al médico como al peliverde totalmente estupefactos y en espera el uno del otro, de que el otro sacase algún tema de conversación para huir de ese incómodo silencio.

-Bueno, esto ya está- dijo Chopper a la vez que remataba el vendaje de la cabeza del chico.

-Hm- musitó Zoro como única respuesta.

-Deberías hacerle caso a Robin, recapacita y pídele perdón a Nami….bueno voy a ver qué tal está Sanji-kun-

Zoro observó atentamente como el reno desaparecía en dirección a la cocina, seguía sin entender por qué demonios tenía que humillarse disculpándose con esa arpía, si empezó ella, él no hizo nada. Se rascó la cabeza dolorida y empezó a repasar mentalmente los sucesos ocurridos intentando encontrar una solución al dilema que le había sobrevenido por culpa de la arqueóloga.

**FLASHBACK**

Zoro se quedó mirando fijamente a la navegante mientras esta se iba dando un portazo y dejando al cocinero y a él mismo solos en la cubierta sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Todavía no había llegado a asimilar bien todo lo que Nami le acababa de soltar y estaba confuso y a la vez irritado. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vino venir la pierna que le propinó una violenta patada lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

-AAAAAAAAAHH- se quejó el chico, y no era para menos, se había dado un buen golpe en la espalda con la caída y ésta le dolía bastante.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, otro golpe le llovió del cielo atizándole en la nuca y casi estampando su cara contra la fría madera, sino hubiese sido por los reflejos de última hora que le permitieron protegerse con los brazos.

-¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES?- chilló finalmente el espadachín levantándose rápidamente esquivando otra patada.

Sanji no contestó, simplemente se limitó a intentar golpear a Zoro otra vez, pero éste le volvió a esquivar y sacó una de sus espadas. Sin miedo alguno a cortarse, Sanji continuó con su propósito y siguió atacando a Zoro, que se defendía con las espadas como podía, intentando comprender que era lo que le pasaba al mierda del cocinero.

-Nadie trata así a una dama delante de mí, y menos aún un imbécil como tú a una diosa como Nami-san-

-Pero mira que llegas a ser repelente y lameculos- antes de que pudiese continuar la frase, Zoro se vio golpeado de nuevo, esta vez en la cabeza. Mareado, se agarró a la barandilla luchando para que sus piernas no flaqueasen. Pudo sentir una gota de sangre resbalando por su nuca, y tras unos momentos en los que su vista se nubló, creyó ver como Chopper y Luffy sujetaban a Sanji y se lo llevaban a la cocina, alejándolo de allí.

Se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que así se le aclararía la mente, pero con ello lo único que consiguió fue marearse más y tener que optar por sentarse un rato hasta que el Mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sanji, nervioso, jugueteaba con un cigarro entre sus manos mientras intentaba contenerse a sí mismo para no salir y patear de nuevo al espadachín. Tratar así a Nami-san, quién se creía ese musculitos descerebrado.

Finalmente, empezó a hacer un recuento de todo lo que tendría que comprar esa misma tarde en el pueblo, así ya lo tendría preparado al llegar y también era una buena excusa para distraerse y alejar su mente del maldito espadachín.

Cómo no, la nevera estaba prácticamente vacía, sino fuese porque habían encontrado una isla, podrían haber pasado bastante hambre, el cocinero habría tenido que tirar de la despensa oculta que tenía con cosas para Nami-san y Robin-chan para que los demás pudiesen comer algo, porque dada la habilidad que tenían sus camaradas para la pesca pocas probabilidades les quedaban de llevarse algo a la boca.

El cocinero cogió una libreta azul de uno de los cajones que había bajo la encimera de la cocina y se dispuso a hacer una pequeña lista con lo más fundamental. Esperaba poder quedarse en la isla un par de días para poder comprar todo lo que realmente necesitarían y no sólo lo mínimo imprescindible. Sacó un bolígrafo negro del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a hacer una lista cuando una, para él, dulce y bonita voz le sacó de su pequeño Mundo interior.

-¿Sanji-kun?-

El susodicho se giró a tiempo de ver a Nami, que le sonreía desde la puerta y que se deslizó dentro con suavidad, sin hacer apenas suido.

-¿Hai Nami-san?- dijo él acercándose a ella y guiándola caballerosamente para que tomase asiento.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- la chica se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y echó la cabeza hacia atrás fijando su vista en el techo.

-Dime preciosa-

-Me ha dicho Chopper que te has peleado con Zoro-

-Bueno, es bastante habitual-

-Sanji-kun, no estoy de broma, me ha dicho que os habéis pegado en serio, bueno, más bien, que tú le has pegado a él- Nami bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sanji, que estaba agachado frente a ella. El chico al sentir la acusadora mirada de la navegante sobre sí mismo giró la cabeza y dirigió su vista al suelo sin atreverse a contestar.

-Mira, no te voy a decir que me no me guste lo que has hecho porque ya era hora de que alguien le patease el culo a ese gilipollas, pero no necesito ningún caballero que defienda mi honor ni nada de eso. Lo siento mucho Sr.Príncipe pero no soy ninguna damisela en apuros a la que salvar, y me ofende que sigas pensando que es así después de todo lo ocurrido en Arabasta y Skypiea. Además, los problemas que tengamos Zoro y yo, son eso, nuestros problemas, y ni a él ni a mi nos gusta que interfieran terceras personas, por muy buenas que sean las intenciones-

-Lo siento-contestó él con un tono profundamente triste en su voz. Nami se dio cuenta y decidió animarle, dado todo lo que la había ayudado últimamente.

-Y también venía a decirte otra cosa.. ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?-

El rostro de Sanji se iluminó como por arte de magia, y en unos segundos reaccionó, cogiendo las manos de Nami entre las suyas y besándolas delicadamente, visiblemente enrojecido y aguantándose las ganas para no lanzarse al cuello de su pelirroja ganándose así un bofetón.

-Pues lo que tú quieras, pídeme lo que sea y lo compraré todo lo necesario esta tarde para poder prepararte lo que desees.-

-Sorpréndeme- Nami se soltó con delicadeza de las manos de Sanji y se levantó, dejando al chico con tres palmos de narices- aunque me gustaría que el postre tuviese algo con mandarinas y chocolate.- al pasar junto al cocinero, la pelirroja le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y salió de la cocina, sin mediar más palabra con él y dejándolo eufórico en mitad de la cocina. Nami iba a cenar con él, y además de verdad… "bueno cenar, y lo que surja", pensó el cocinero con una pícara sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Nami salió a la cubierta con la intención de hacer los últimos preparativos para la llegada a la isla. Ahora podría hacer mejor y más exacto el cálculo de cuánto tardarían y de si deberían recoger las velas o no para facilitar la entrada en el puerto. Tras ir a su habitación a buscar el instrumental necesario para hacer los cálculos, se encontró con que el maldito espadachín cabeza de serrín estaba justo en el sitio en el que ella se debía poner, cómo no, siempre dando la lata. Mira que es grande la cubierta, pues él se tenía que poner justo ahí, pero Nami, ni corta ni perezosa se acercó a él con intención de echarle si hacía falta.

Zoro, entreabrió un ojo al notar la presencia de alguien en la cubierta. Al ver de quien se trataba se dedicó a estudiar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, sin reparo alguno y descaradamente. Ella, al llegar a su lado, le ignoró por completo y dejó su instrumental en el suelo, junto a él, en cierto modo, retándolo. Seguidamente se dedicó a hacer sus mediciones sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

El peliverde, que llevaba un rato aburrido y tenía ganas de discutir con alguien, se aventuró a retar a la chica para ver si así se divertía un poco

-Estoy intentando descansar porque tu perrito faldero me ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, y no me estás dejando-

Nami ni le pegó, ni le gritó, ni se enfadó, ni le habló, ni le miró, ni siquiera movió un solo músculo de su cara, lo que contrarió bastante al espadachín, que se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

-¿No me oyes? ESTORBAS, LÁRGATE- dijo él crispado intentando que, por lo menos, la chica respondiese, pero de nuevo el intento fue fallido, ya que ella apuntó un par de cosas en una libreta sin tan siguiera dirigirle una mirada matadora y siguió dibujando rutas posibles en el mapa.

Zoro, aún más crispado optó por utilizar su último recurso.

-Por cierto, el otro día te cogí 100.000 berris de tu tesoro personal, los necesitaba para comprarme algo- el espadachín se cubrió esperando que le empezasen a llover golpes por parte de la chica, pero al no sentirlos, apartó los brazos de su cabeza y la miró, y le sorprendió muchísimo que incluso después de eso, la chica siguiese inmutable y a lo suyo.

Irritado, Zoro se levantó, cogió Nami por los hombros violentamente y percatándose en el último momento de su fuerza, la sacudió suavemente esperando una respuesta

-¡CONTESTA!- le gritó él furioso.

La chica, por su parte se apartó de él dándole un empujón y se alejó unos metros, tras dedicarle una mirada cargada de repulsión llamó a Chopper, Luffy, Usopp y Sanji a gritos. Una vez estuvieron en la cubierta Sanji le dedicó una mirada de odio contenido a Zoro y se acercó a Nami, revolviéndole el pelo como había hecho ella momentos antes y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Nami-swan?-

-Vamos a llegar a la isla en breves, pero la entrada al puerto está un poco complicada así que tendremos que recoger las velas y entrar remando. Vosotros encargaos de eso, yo iré al timón- dicho esto, la chica empezó su trayecto hasta la cocina cuando una grave voz la detuvo.

-Oi, Nami, ¿yo qué hago?-preguntó Zoro rascándose la cabeza confuso.

La aludida se dio la vuelta, lo miró de arriba a abajo, le dedicó una despectiva mirada, y siguió su camino como si oyese llover. El espadachín, irritado, se acercó a ella a zancadas y la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca y tirando con fuerza de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Zoro mirando fijamente a los ojos de Nami

-¿Qué, ¿Cómo te sientes cuando te menosprecian?- la navegante soltó violentamente su muñeca de la mano de Zoro y se dirigió a la cocina sin dirigirle la vista ni a él, ni a Sanji que había visto la escena y se preparaba para partirle la cara de nuevo al espadachín si hacía falta.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro llegó a comprender en parte, el por qué todos le decían que debía disculparse con la navegante, la verdad es que a uno le hacía sentirse bastante mal que le menospreciasen así. Confuso, miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta, y al no encontrarla optó por no disculparse de momento.

El peliverde siguió a la navegante, e ignorando el portazo que dio ésta al entrar en la cocina indicando claramente que no quería saber nada de él y que no necesitaba su ayuda, entró en la cocina y se puso a su lado tirando del timón a la vez que ella.

Nami, entre la frustración, la rabia, la ira y la confusión, no controló su fuerza y resbaló, no dándole tiempo a agarrarse a nada.

Maldiciéndose a sí misma por montar esta escenita ante Zoro, justo en un momento como ese, no se dio cuenta hasta pasado un tiempo que el esperado impacto contra el suelo nunca tuvo lugar.

Abrió los ojos confusa y se encontró con que el espadachín la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro seguía guiando el timón.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo sin el característico tono sarcástico y de mofa que tendría su voz haciendo un comentario como ese.

Nami se incorporó rápidamente y ordenó salir a Zoro de la cocina, éste la ignoró en un principio, pero viendo cómo Nami apretaba los puños y cómo una marcada vena hacía aparición en su frente indicando que estaba apunto de estallar, el chico optó por hacerla caso e ir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

La chica sujetó el timón de nuevo, aún maldiciéndose por lo ocurrido, y por haber llegado a flaquear con el extraño comportamiento amable que había tenido el espadachín con ella segundos antes.

Los chicos se pusieron a remar bajo las instrucciones de Nami, que les dirigía a base de pitido de silbato.

-Zoro-

-Dime Luffy- contestó el aludido a la vez que remaba

-¿Por qué no le pides perdón a Nami? Es que veros tan enfadados es un rollo, porque también está enfadado Sanji y es muy aburrido-

-Quizás luego-

-Joo, nooooooooooo ahora-

-¡Que no Luffy, no seas pesado!-

-Como capitán tuyo que soy te lo ordeno, debes disculparte con Nami-

-No puedes obligarme a hacer eso-

-Soy tu capitán Zoro-

-Está, bien, está bien, luego me disculparé- contestó finalmente el espadachín más por hacer callar a su camarada que por otra cosa

-Bien, bien así esta noche podremos hacer una fiesta-

Zoro decidió no replicar a su capitán, pero él tenía más que claro que 1: era muy improbable que Nami le perdonase y 2: aunque así lo hiciese, Sanji no estaría dispuesto a tener ninguna fiesta con él presente.

El incesante pitido del silbato de Nami, cesó de repente para dar paso al incesante y taladrador llanto de Arashi, que había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento, pero que al verse sola en la habitación empezó a reclamar un poco de atención. La navegante desapareció un instante y volvió con la pequeña en sus brazos, dispuesta a seguir con su ritual de "remad, remad" acompañado con la estrepitosa risa de la pequeña, que se desternillaba cada vez que oía el sonido del silbato. Robin, no pudiendo leer por culpa del jaleo, decidió unirse a la navegante y se puso a su lado, mirando divertida como trabajaban los chicos.

En un instante que Zoro miró hacia atrás pudo ver como cuchicheaban algo entre ellas, para posteriormente pasar a dedicarle una mirada acusadora que lo dejó totalmente perplejo."Hoy el Mundo está en contra mío" pensó el chico a la vez que se secaba el sudor de su frente y se comía los sesos intentando encontrarle una lógica a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Finalmente, tras unos 20 minutos remando, atracaron en el puerto. Los chicos dejaron sus puestos en los remos y se dispusieron a prepararse para irse a explorar el pueblo. Sanji, al pasar junto a Zoro, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de desprecio y darle un empujón, pero cesó al sentir la mirada de Nami sobre él, alejándose rápidamente haciendo aspavientos y recordándole a la navegante cuán maravillosa era.

Zoro bufó ante la situación y se dispuso a ir a cambiarse de ropa. Rápidamente se cambió sus pantalones por unos vaqueros negros, se puso una camiseta blanca sin mangas y sobre ella una camisa también negra con un tribal en rojo dibujado en la espalda. Una vez preparado, salió a la cubierta a esperar a Nami, al fin y al cabo según ella misma, debía acompañarla par ayudarla con los bultos y además, puede que así consiguiese un buen momento para disculparse y seguir entonces las órdenes de su capitán.

Sanji ya se había ido acompañado de Chopper hacía unos minutos, y, cómo no, Luffy prácticamente había bajado del barco antes de que éste estuviese ya no anclado, sino atracado en el puerto. Usopp se acercó a él y le pidió que le comprase algunos materiales para apañar el barco, Zoro sólo asintió y quedó en pedirle a Nami el dinero correspondiente, ya que era ella la que administraba todo el dinero habido y por haber, el de comida y reparaciones del barco incluido.

Al cabo de unos minutos la susodicha hizo aparición, con la niña colgada de su cuello y cargando un enorme bolso.

-Usopp me ha dicho que le compremos cosas para arreglar el barco-

Nami le ignoró, pero aún así fue hacia la sala donde guardaban los tesoros "comunitarios" y cogió unas cuantas monedas para subsanar los gastos de las cosas que les pedía Usopp En seguida volvió a la cubierta y miró despectivamente a Zoro, que descansaba apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-Navegante-

-¿Sí Robin?-

-¿Podrías traerme este libro?- dijo Nico enseñándole a la pelirroja un papel con un nombre escrito.

-Sí claro- Nami se guardó el papel con el nombre del libro en un bolsillo, y el dinero que le había dado la morena para que lo comprase en otro

Finalmente, cuando ya se disponía a bajar a tierra firme y cansada de tanta interrupción, apareció otro obstáculo que la impidió seguir su camino.

-Espera, voy contigo- Zoro dio un par de zancadas hasta alcanzarla y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Ella, por su parte, lo ignoró de nuevo y bajó a tierra firme sin hacerle caso, como sino existiese. Zoro intentó llamar la atención de la chica aclarando su voz, pero sólo consiguió una mirada de reproche y un quejido por parte de la niña. El espadachín, sin saber muy bien que hacer alargó los brazos hasta la niña, enrojecido y miró a Nami fijamente.

-Si quieres la llevo yo, me da igual-

Como respuesta, la pelirroja tiró de la niña hacia sí con fuerza, alejándola de Zoro, el cual resopló y se pasó la mano por la cabeza intentando aclarar sus ideas. Nami , por su parte aceleró el paso obligando al peliverde a caminar más rápido, con el simple propósito de fastidiarle, "Te jodes" , pensó ella para sí adentrándose en la multitud intentando perder de vista al espadachín , que la seguía de cerca y la llamaba rogando por no perderla de vista, pues sería lo que faltaría a ese día para que fuese uno de los más fatídicos de su vida.


	9. Buscando a Nami desesperadamente

**Y aquí vuelvo (bastante prontito eh?) con un nuevo capítulo del fic. **

**Siento comunicaros fans de Zoro, que de nuevo vuelvo a cebarme con él en este capítulo (y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué siempre se ceba con su personaje favorito?...sinceramente, no lo sé)**

**Bueno aquí ya si que definitivamente estalla todo debido a la bocaza de cierto personaje que todos conocemos muy bien aunque bueno, ya lo veréis al leerlo, ne?**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a todos iba a decir que animan a una a seguir pero como el fic ya está escrito no sería lo correcto, puede decirse que anima a una a hacer más fics, pero ya estoy de lleno en los éxamenes de septiembre y de hecho durante la semana que viene y del 14 al 23 de este mes no voy atener acceso a internet porque en el piso donde vivo cuando estoy en la universidad no tengo ordenador. Intentaré poner los capítulos que quedan entre esta semana y la siguiente.**

**Gracias por leerme y kissus a todos!**

**CAPÍTULO 9: **BUSCANDO A NAMI DESESPERADAMENTE.

La chica empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido, creía que había conseguido confundir a Zoro y librarse de él, y cuando ya iba a cantar victoria se chocó con alguien que la impedía seguir avanzando

Dispuesta a gritarle cuatro improperios al que no la dejaba caminar, levantó la cabeza furiosa pero se quedó totalmente boquiabierta al ver al espadachín, el cual la sujetó por el hombro con firmeza y la detuvo.

-Espera, te puedes perder- Zoro se arrepintió en ese mismo instante de lo que acababa de decir, ¿él diciéndole a alguien que se podía perder?¿y más aún a Nami?.

-¿Perdona?-replicó ella sarcástica- es que creo que no he oído bien la gilipollez que acabas de decir.

-Olvídalo- contestó él avergonzado y soltándola definitivamente dejándola caminar.

La chica pasó a su lado empujándole sin ni siquiera mirarle y abrazando con fuerza a la niña. Zoro, tras recuperarse del golpe, se puso a su lado y empezó a caminar junto a ella, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, para descubrir que seguía enfadada, de hecho, parecía que lo estaba aún más.

El espadachín se empezaba a cansar de la situación, por qué tenía que aguantar él todo esto, y lo único que había hecho era tratar a la navegante como se lo merecía.. Bufó hastiado y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, como un niño pequeño. Nami le miró divertida, riéndose mentalmente del comportamiento infantil del chico y del hecho de saber que le estaba sacando de quicio.

Apresuradamente, Nami entró en una tienda de ropa para niños que vio por el rabillo del ojo, apenas dejando tiempo a Zoro para reaccionar, que entró en el local sonrojado y mirando al techo como si el tema no fuese con él.

-Buenos días- saludó la dependienta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿queréis algo en especial?

-No gracias, sólo estamos mirado – contestó Nami intentando huir de la tanta de preguntas a la que seguramente le sometería la mujer.

-¿No sois un poco jóvenes para ser padres?- preguntó la dependienta curiosa y mirándolos de reojo.

Nami saltó furiosa y le soltó cuatro improperios a la dependienta, que se ocultó tras el mostrador, Zoro, por su parte, se aguantó las ganas de hacer lo mismo y salió de la tienda, sentándose en la puerta a la espera de que Nami acabase con las comprar en ese local…

Tras unos minutos, la chica hizo aparición con un par de bolsas cargadas en un brazo, y la niña cogido en el otro, resultando bastante dificultoso e incómodo para ella un hecho tan simple como abrir una puerta. El chico, le arrebató las bolsas sin mediar palabra ninguna con ella, y Nami le dedicó una mirada de reproche y siguió caminando, soberbia, en busca de otra tienda que le pudiese resultar útil.

Tras quince minutos recorriendo el pueblo encontraron otra tienda con artículos para bebé en la que Nami entró como una exhalación, sin paneas dar tiempo a Zoro de seguirla, que a punto estuvo de irse por otro camino y perderse. Al entrar, otra dependienta de sonrisa falsa y fingida amabilidad les ofreció su ayuda, que Nami rechazó educadamente, hasta que se le ocurrió comentar que qué buena pareja hacían y la educación de Nami se fue al traste, ya que acabó llamando de todo menos bonita a la dependienta, que fue a llamar a una compañera con la excusa de ir a ver si tenían no se qué en el almacén. Zoro estudió a la navegante cuidadosamente, el rostro de la chica parecía haber perdido la característica mueca de mal humor que siempre lo acompañaba, y sonreía abiertamente a la vez que hablaba con la niña, que la respondía con risas y gorjeos. El espadachín reconoció para sí mismo, que vista así y si no la conociese, habría jurado que la pelirroja era una chica encantadora , pero al realidad era bien distinta. Apartó la vista de ella furiosos consigo mismo por pensar en estupideces, y disimuló echando una ojeada a su alrededor, aunque realmente no buscaba nada en especial, de hecho, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué cosas necesitaba un bebé.

Mirase a donde mirase sólo veía biberones, chupetes, comida para bebés, ropa para bebé, cunas, muñecos, sonajeros….. sin saber muy bien por qué se empezó a sentir agobiado con sólo imaginarse a él mismo como padre, y más aún al pensar en si realmente tendrían que quedarse la niña indefinidamente, que sería de él.¿Seguiría queriendo Nami que la ayudase con el cuidado de la pequeña? Él rogaba porque no fuese así, los niños no eran santo de su devoción, y menos aún si tenía que cuidarlos con Nami y Sanji, aún se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué había accedido a cuidar de la pequeña, pero ya no había solución, a no ser que el enfado de Nami fuese tal que no le dejase encargarse de la pequeña, y para su felicidad, por la reacción que tuvo ella cuando el espadachín la quiso coger, así era.

Al cabo de dos horas y seis tiendas más, Nami dio por finalizadas las compras necesarias para Arashi-chan, y decidió descansar e irse un rato a una tranquila plaza con árboles que habían visto un rato antes y en la que la niña podría jugar un poco con las cosas que la navegante le acababa de comprar. La pelirroja, sentó a la niña en un banco y sacó del gran bolso que había cogido antes y donde había empezado a guardar cosas de la pequeña, una pelota de tela, muy suave, ideal para una niña de la edad de Arashi. Nami, se sentó a su lado, vigilándola, y Zoro se dejó caer al lado de la pelirroja, posando todas las bolsas en el suelo y resoplando cansado. En 5 de las tiendas a las que habían ido les habían preguntado si eran pareja y si era su hija, lo que crispó de sobre manera a ambos e hizo que estuviesen aún de peor humor.

-Oi, Nami, voy a comprarme algo de licor, ¿quieres algo?-

-Ie- le espetó ella furiosa dejándole bien claro que por no querer, no quería ni que le dirigiese la palabra.

El espadachín se levantó, cansado y fue hasta la taberna que había a unos metros de ellos, Nami le siguió atentamente con la mirada hasta que la puerta del local se cerró tras él. Al cabo de un rato, el espadachín volvió a aparecer botella en mano, y se sentó otra vez junto a la navegante, ofreciéndole un trago.

Ésta lo rechazó y miró al chico despectivamente, el cual bufó enfadado y dio un gran trago a la botella, intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Nami lo observó, con una expresión irónica pintada en la cara y pensando en cuán patético podía llegar a ser su camarada.

-Qué triste- murmuró ella mirándolo con desprecio

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada-

-Mira, si tienes que decirme algo, por lo menos ten la decencia de decírmelo claramente- saltó él hastiado de la situación y no pudiendo aguantar más con su actitud "chico bueno y amable".

-¿Para qué? ni siquiera me escucharías- golpe bajo para el espadachín, que se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos hasta que encontró la respuesta oportuna

-Es que para oí las cuatro estupideces falsas que vas a decir sobre mí prefiero no oírlas, nunca me han gustado las mentiras-

- ¿Ah no, pues tú mismo vives en una haciéndote llamar espadachín-

-NO TE PASES, SABES QUE SOY UN BUEN ESPADACHÍN!-

-Sí, sí, eres un fantástico espadachín y vives en al ciudad de gominola en la calle de la piruleta-

-Por lo menos puedo defenderme yo sólo, no necesito a alguien que me esté protegiendo continuamente- golpe bajo esta vez para la navegante, en las últimas batallas ya le las había apañado sola, pero de un modo u otro Sanji y Zoro estaban siempre ahí protegiéndola, especialmente el espadachín, que le había salvado la vida más de una vez

Nami bufó y apretó los puños conteniéndose las ganas de darle un puñetazo al peliverde, que la miró con una expresión de victoria plasmada en la cara y una soberbia sonrisa que crispó aún más los nervios de la joven.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde quién colaboró a acabar con Ener en Skypiea? Ah, perdona, me olvidaba de que estabas inconsciente de la paliza que te dieron y que no te enteraste de nada- Nami sonrió, arrogante, esperando a que Zoro le respondiese para lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.

-Sí, pero no sé si recuerdas que acabé así por salvarle el cuello a cierta arpía pelirroja-

-Yo no te pedí ayuda, fuiste tú por voluntad propia el que me dijo que no interfiriera-

-Pero te lo dije porque ESTORBAS- a la pelirroja, esto último le sentó como un tiro, odiaba ser una carga para alguien y el espadachín le acababa de dejar bien claro, que para él, lo era.

-¡PUES SI TANTO ESTORBO CASI HUBIESE SIDO MEJOR QUE ME HUBIESE QUEDADO EN MI PUEBLO EN VEZ DE VOLVER CON VOSOTROS CUANDO ME FUISTEIS A BUSCAR! ADEMÁS, SI TAN INÚTIL SOY POR QUÉ FUISTEIS HASTA ALLÍ POR MI- Nami, herida, luchaba por no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a llorar, y menos aún, delante de Zoro.

-PUES SI POR MI HUBIESE SIDO NO HABRÍAMOS IDO, PERO LUFFY SE EMPEÑÓ, AUQNUE YA SABES QUE ÉL RECOGE A CUALQUIER DAMA DESVALIDA EN APUROS QUE SE ENCUENTRE, ES TÍPICO DE ÉL.- Zoro estalló definitivamente, muchas de las cosas que estaba diciendo realmente no las sentía, pero estaba tan ofuscado que ni se dio cuenta hasta un buen rato después.

-ENTONCES HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR PARA TODOS QUE NO NOS HUBIÉSEMOS CONOCIDO. ME TENDRÍAS QUE HABER DEJADO EN LA PRIMERA ISLA QUE NOS VIMOS-

-PUES SÍ, HABRÍA SIDO MEJOR, OJALÁ NUNCA TE HUBIÉSEMOS CONOCIDO, SERÍAMOS TODOS MUCHO MÁS FELICES SIN UNA ARPÍA MANIPULADORA Y ESCLAVISTA COMO TÚ A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR-

Nami no pudo soportarlo más. Furiosa, cogió a la niña en sus brazos y le estampó un bofetón en la cara a Zoro, para acto seguido salir corriendo del lugar y desaparecer entre la multitud en una de las calles que salían de la plaza.

El espadachín se quedó por un momento paralizado en mitad de la plaza sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le había golpeado Nami, aún notaba la piel palpitante y caliente debido al porrazo.

Aún conmocionado por lo sucedido, se acabó la botella de licor y decidió ir a buscarla, si el cocinero o su capitán se enteraban de que la había dejado irse sin más, su vida correría peligro. Recogió todas las bolsas con las compras que Nami había hecho una por una, y se dispuso a ir al barco a dejarlas antes de empezar a buscar a la pelirroja, pero el problema era ¿Cómo llegar al barco?.

Zoro se puso de pie en el banco intentando visualizar el mar… evidentemente el barco estaba en el puerto, así que dónde se viese mar, allí estaría.

-Bien, hacia la derecha-se dijo el espadachín a sí mismo

Lo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera él mismo, es qué serie de procesos mentales tuvieron lugar en esos momento para que al final fuese a la izquierda y acabase en un bosque dejado de la mano de Dios.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!¿Por qué me pierdo siempre?- el espadachín, irritado, le dio una patada a un árbol, que para colmo de males, tenía frutos, y cómo no, se cayeron golpeando directamente la cabeza del peliverde. Resignado, guardó algunos pocos aprovechando las bolsas para llevarlos al barco, nunca estaría de más tener algo más de comida a parte de la que hubiese conseguido Sanji.

Tras dar vueltas por la ciudad durante una hora, y encontrar los más escondidos y extraños lugares que pudiera imaginar, finalmente llegó al barco. Para su fortuna, aún no habían aparecido ni Luffy, ni Sanji, ni Chopper, y dado que Usopp estaba en la bodega y que Robin estaba inmersa en su libro, podía dejar las compras en el barco sin ser sometido al tercer grado que hubiese sufrido si Sanji estuviese por allí y le viese volver si su "Nami-swan".

Dejó todo en el camarote de la chica, pero justo cuando iba a salir creyéndose victorioso una conocida voz le detuvo.

-¿Dónde has dejado a la navegante, espadachín?- un escalofrío de pánico recorrió la espalda del chico, no sabía cómo escapar de esa situación. Tenía que inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente rápido y lo suficientemente verídica como para que Robin se la creyese.

-La perdí de vista un momento y me perdí, de hecho no sé cómo he llegado aquí- Zoro había dado justo en el clavo, sin duda alguna, lo que el espadachín decía podía haber ocurrido con facilidad, de hecho es más o menos lo que pasó, quitándole todo el tema de la fuerte discusión y demás, evidentemente. El peliverde, pensando que ya se había librado se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando la suspicaz e interrogante voz de la arqueóloga lo detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Y esa marca de un bofetón que tienes en la cara?- Zoro se llevó la mano a la mejilla que Nami le había golpeado, se había olvidado por completo, pero al rozarla le volvió a doler.

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Creo que sí lo es, dado que sino me equivoco me da la sensación de que has vuelto a discutir con ella y que la has enfadado tanto que tras darte un bofetón se ha marchado, pero corrígeme si me equivoco, espadachín- Zoro, no sabiendo qué contestar, y tampoco pudiendo negar lo que Robin decía, se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica amenazadoramente.

-Más vale que no le digas nada a los demás-

-Tranquilo, no diré nada hasta que tú tengas la valentía de hacerlo. No creo que le siente muy bien al capitán, y mucho menos al cocinero-

-Por eso precisamente voy a ir a buscarla, si me dejas de una maldita vez-

-Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que te sulfures tanto, ve y espero que la traigas de vuelta, sino creo que esta noche va a ser bastante movidita-

El espadachín asintió, y sin mediar palabra alguna con la morena, bajó del barco y se internó en el pueblo, dispuesto a buscar a su compañera. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho a la navegante, y empezaba a arrepentirse de ello. Realmente no la consideraba un estorbo, ni mucho menos, y si la protegía era porque se preocupaba por ella. Y vale, puede que al principio, cuando fueron a buscarla y a salvarla de las garras de Arlong, él mismo se sintiese obligado a hacerlo por su capitán, pero si luego había luchado era por su propia convicción y por sus ganas de sacar a Nami de allí. Pero a él siempre le pasaba lo mismo, siempre se dejaba llevar por su furia y acaba cagándola con quien no debía, e hiriendo sentimientos alegremente, sin pensar nunca en sus consecuencias. Si la navegante desaparecía ahora, sin más, por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Aunque también había sido en parte culpa de ella, dignarse a decirle que no era un buen espadachín cuando sabía perfectamente que no era así….."Precisamente por eso me dice que no lo soy" pensó Zoro "para picarme". El peliverde se maldijo a sí mismo varias veces, por caer en el juego de Nami y encima mosquearse y por haberla hecho largarse, estaba convencido de que, aunque ella jamás lo reconocería, la había herido profundamente.

-¡Maldito sea yo y mi bocaza!- gruñó Zoro dándole una patada a una piedra para desahogarse.

Antes que nada, tenía que encontrar la plaza dónde se habían separado, y luego una vez en ella recordar por qué calle había huido la pelirroja y empezar a buscarla por allí.

Tras dar vueltas a la isla durante 1 hora, por fin consiguió encontrar la maldita plaza, tenía que poner remedio a su nula orientación de una maldita vez, pero no sabía cómo.

Se puso en mitad de la plaza y miró a su alrededor, intentando identificar la calle por la que Nami se había ido horas antes. En seguida la localizó, no tenía duda alguna, la calle que estaba entre una zapatería y una tienda de armas.

El chico comenzó a caminar mirando en todas direcciones, esperaba poder ver a la chica en cualquier momento pero nunca sucedió. Buscó y buscó durante horas, pero no la encontró, finalmente, cuando ya era noche cerrada, se dio por vencido y optó por volver al barco y enfrentarse a las críticas y miradas acusadoras de sus camaradas.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado al puerto, tragó saliva, cogió aire y se dispuso a subir al Going Merry, donde sus camaradas, nerviosos, deambulaban por la cubierta esperándole tanto a él, como a la navegante.

-¡Mirad es Zoro!¡Hola Zoro!- le saludó alegremente su capitán desde la cubierta antes de que al espadachín le diese tiempo a subirse a la embarcación.

-Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, ya tengo compradas las cosas para la cena…¿Nami-san?- el cocinero miró confuso en todas direcciones y al no localizar a su querida pelirroja se acercó furioso al espadachín y le cogió por el cuello de la camiseta- ¿Dónde está Nami-san?-

-Veréis- Zoro se liberó de Sanji y se acercó al resto de la cubierta bajando la cabeza, arrepentido.- Tengo algo que contaros-

Todos se acercaron a él confusos, se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo y esperaron expectantes lo que el espadachín tenía que decirles. El peliverde, se sentó entre Luffy y Chopper y se dispuso a relatar lo ocurrido.

-Nami se ha ido-

-¿Cómo qué se ha ido?- preguntó ansioso Luffy.

-Nami-san- murmuró Sanji preocupado.

-Pues como que se ha ido-

-No, a ver, Nami no se iría así como así ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Nada, sólo discutimos- Zoro intentó escurrir el bulto, pero por muy corto de entendederas que fuese su capitán conocía demasiado bien a la navegante como para saber de sobra que no se iría por algo así.

-No me lo creo, hay algo más- dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Zoro fijamente.

-Cuéntaselo todo espadachín- las miradas se giraron hacia Robin, que miraba suspicazmente al peliverde jactándose de que con esas palabras, le obligaba a contar todo lo ocurrido con pelos y señales a sus camaradas.

-Está bien, bueno, fui de compras con ella, como ya sabéis- Zoro miró a sus compañeros, que asintieron y le animaron a que siguiese hablando- Bueno pues iba con ella tranquilamente, compramos muchas cosas y demás. Después de un par de horas nos fuimos a descansar a la plaza del pueblo. Y ahí discutimos, me dio un bofetón y se fue corriendo-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Chopper tímidamente.

-Si, a mi también me interesa- añadió Sanji mirando con odio al espadachín.

-Pues básicamente que es un estorbo, que no la necesitamos para nada y que hubiese sido mucho mejor para todos nosotros no haberla conocido nunca- el rostro de Zoro se ensombreció al terminar de decir estas palabras, lentamente se levantó con la intención de encerrarse un rato en el camarote masculino, no tenía ganas de aguantar a sus camaradas regañándole y sermoneándole.

-¿Que has hecho QUÉ?- Zoro se vio detenido por la voz de Sanji, el cual se acercó a él furioso y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, el peliverde, aún viéndolo venir, se dejó golpear, sentía que , en cierto modo, se lo merecía.

En seguida, Chopper y Luffy se apresuraron en ir a sujetar al cocinero, si no lo hubiesen hecho, la cosa habría acabado bastante mal para ambas partes. El rubio se soltó de ellos y encendió un cigarrillo, dando después una gran calada para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Yo voy a buscarla- dijo Sanji a la vez que bajaba del barco

-Espera, voy contigo- dijo la tímida voz de Chopper, que bajó al puerto de un salto y se transformó para poder correr más rápido.

-Yo esperaré aquí por si vuelve- evidentemente Usopp no se iba a adentrar en una isla desconocida en mitad de la noche, y suponiendo que Robin se quedaría, el optó por hacer lo mismo.

-Yo también- dijo la arqueóloga.

-Voy a buscarla- comentó Zoro.

-No mejor quédate, bastante daño has hecho por hoy- el espadachín se sorprendió muchísimo al oír esa frase de boca de su capitán, el cual le miró despectivamente y bajó del barco para acompañar a Sanji y Chopper en la búsqueda de Nami..

El espadachín se quedó inmóvil en mitad de la cubierta, se esperaba que le gritasen, le sermoneasen, pero no esto, peor lo que más le había sorprendido fue la actitud de su capitán. Se esperaba un "no pasa nada, la encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta", no un "ya has hecho mucho daño por hoy". Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cubierta, y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la barandilla, esperando a que alguno de sus camaradas volviese con alguna noticia sobre la chica.

En unos minutos y balanceado por el barco que se movía suavemente, Zoro se quedó totalmente dormido, despertándose horas después con la estruendosa voz de su capitán.

-Oi, Luffy, ¿la habéis encontrado?-

-No, Sanji se ha quedado buscándola, pero nosotros ya estábamos cansados y nos hemos venido.- Luffy hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Chopper, que cayó sobre la cubierta quedándose totalmente dormido en apenas unos segundos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir- añadió Luffy cogiendo al derrotado Chopper y yéndose en dirección a los camarotes.

-Yo me quedo a esperar a Sanji-

El capitán asintió al espadachín en un gesto de aprobación justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Robin se dignó a ir a darle las buenas noches al peliverde, pero Usopp ni eso, parecía ser que la única persona de la tripulación que no le reprochaba lo ocurrido era la arqueóloga, justo la persona en la que no confiaba.

El espadachín volvió a caer rendido en seguida, y sólo se despertó cuando los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana acariciaron su rostro. Justo cuando abrió los ojos Sanji llegaba al barco, unas profundas ojeras marcaban su cara haciendo que la expresión de derrota, tristeza y preocupación que teñía su rostro fuese aún más tétrica.

Sin mediar palabra con el espadachín, se dejó caer en la cubierta totalmente abatido, y luchando por contener el llanto que anunciaban las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

-Sanji….. ¡Oi, Sanji! ¿Sabes algo de ella?-

El cocinero reaccionó al instante, pero no para contestarle al espadachín, sino para dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio y desaparecer en un momento de la cubierta encerrándose en la cocina.

Tras unos minutos comiéndose el coco a sí mismo y pensando en todo lo ocurrido, a Zoro se le pasó una idea por la cabeza que podría ser bastante cierta. Nami no se podía haber ido definitivamente porque estaban todas sus cosas en el barco, y ella nunca iría a ningún sitio sin su oro. En cierto modo contento frente a su descubrimiento, fue corriendo hacia la cocina para informar a Sanji y al resto de la tripulación, los cuales estaban desayunando.

-Oíd, Nami no se ha podido ir porque sus cosas siguen aquí, pensadlo, esa avariciosa no se iría a ningún sitio sin su oro-

Sanji le dirigió una mirada de reproche al peliverde por llamar avariciosa a Nami, pero debido a la emoción por la solución que el espadachín acababa de dar no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y dirigirse corriendo al camarote de su querida pelirroja para confirmarlo.

-No vayas cocinero, sus cosas no están. Debió venir a buscarlas ayer sin que nos diésemos cuenta-

-¿Cómo no nos íbamos a dar cuenta?- dijo desesperado Sanji.

-Fue una ladrona durante 8 años, sabe cómo colarse en cualquier lugar sin ser descubierta- dijo Robin como si fuese la cosa más evidente del Mundo.

-Mierda, mierda,¡MIERDA!- el rubio salió de la cocina dando un portazo y dejando a todos paralizados en mitad de la cocina, ninguno de ellos podía llegar a imaginarse lo mal que lo estaba pasando el cocinero.

Sanji corrió hacia el camarote de la pelirroja, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, no sabía por qué, pero no le valía el testimonio de la morena. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo que ya se esperaba, ni rastro de los mapas, ni se los libros ni del oro de la pelirroja. Rogando porque los hubiese guardado en otro sitió empezó a revolver toda la habitación, pero no hacía más que encontrarse cajones vacíos y armarios que antes estaban llenos de ropa y otros objetos, totalmente desocupados.

Sus piernas flaquearon y su cabeza se convirtió en un cúmulo de emociones apunto de estallar. Sin fuerzas, se sentó sobre la cama sujetando en su mano una de las pocas cosas que la chica había dejado en el barco, la brújula que indicaba el camino a Arabasta.

Antes de que él mismo pudiese notarlo, una gota cayó sobre su mano, sorprendido, se llevó una mano a la cara y descubrió que las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas inconscientemente. Totalmente hundido y derrotado, se dejo caer sobre la cama y lloró. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en años, hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba salir así sus sentimientos, de hecho la última vez que lo había hecho era cuando era un niño de apenas 10 años de edad. Y siguió llorando y culpándose a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, incluso le costaba respirar y le dolía el pecho, pero era incapaz de detener su lamento, el cual oyeron el resto de los habitantes del Going Merry .

Luffy salió a dar una vuelta en parte para continuar buscando a Nami y en parte para no oír a Sanji, pues no podía aguantar el sufrimiento de su camarada. Chopper no pudo evitar llorar también, abrazado a Robin, que lo intentaba consolar a base de dulces palabras y acariciándole la espalda cariñosamente.

Usopp intentó distraerse construyendo un nuevo aparato que acaba de inventar, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado concentrada en pensar dónde podría haber ido la chica como para poder centrase en cualquier actividad por simple que ésta fuese.

Zoro, no pudiendo aguantar más la situación debido a su sentimiento de culpabilidad decidió salir en busca de la chica, no comería, no dormiría e incluso no entrenaría, pero antes de esa noche, iba a llevar a Nami de vuelta al Going Merry.


	10. Encuentros en la tercera fase

**Y vuelvo prontito again! Quería haber puesto esto por la mañana para poder poner otro por la noche pero de nuevo he tenido problemas con la red T-T (internet me odia).**

**Y llegamos a un capítulo en el que se medio-solucionan los problemas más gordos que han surgido en capítulos anteriores aún así todavía tendréis que esperar otro capítulo más para que se solucionen por completo.**

**Poco a poco vamos acercándonos más al final pues quedan sólo 5 capítulos más aunque eso sí, líos vuelve a abarre (y siempre los habrá MUHAHAHAAHHA)**

**Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo tanto por leerme como por los reviews y sin más dilación paso a contestar los anónimos.**

**-Camila: no sabes lo que me ilusiona que me digas eso! Me alegra tanto que te hayas emocionado leyendo el fic que me estoy emocionando yo de verdad!Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo, un besazo! **

**-Venica-chan: No he tardado mucho en colgar el capi , eh? Y seguramente mañana ponga el siguiente aunque todo depende de si mi conexión me lo permite o no ¬ ¬. Apoyémonos mutuamente desde la distancia en nuestros exámenes de septiembre!Los superaremos!Muchísimas gracias por el review y tu comentario, me han hecho muchísima ilusión. Un besote muy grande y mucha suerte en los exámenes.**

**Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 10: **ENCUENTROS EN LA TERCERA FASE

Sanji despertó sobresaltado y sin saber dónde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos desorientado y los notó hinchados y doloridos, miró a su alrededor y se vio a sí mismo en el camarote de las chicas, sobre la cama de Nami.

Empezó a recordarlo todo poco a poco, estaba tan agotado que se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba. Se miró en un espejo próximo al armario que tenían las chicas en la habitación y se vio hecho polvo. Los ojos enrojecidos y unas marcadas ojeras acompañadas también de bolsas alrededor de los párpados. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual, y su pelo estaba enmarañado y muy enredado. Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando encontrar un rostro más parecido al que lucía habitualmente al retirarla, pero, evidentemente, no funcionó..

-Nami….- ni siquiera pudo decir su característico "san" antes de romper a llorar de nuevo. Estaba destrozado, se acababa de dar cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba, cómo habitualmente dicen "nunca sabes lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes", antes ya creía que tenía una joya a su lado, pero ahora que ya no estaba con él, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho más valor del que pensaba en un principio.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respiró profundamente varias veces, una vez se hubo tranquilizado fue al baño y se lavó la cara, se peinó y fue hacia la cocina deseando que sus camaradas no le hubiesen oído. Al entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta de que, para su desgracia, sí le habían oído. No había más que ver las miradas de preocupación que le dedicaron Usopp y Chopper para averiguarlo.

-¿Estás bien Sanji?- preguntó nervioso el artillero.

- Sí, sí, no es nada ya se me pasará- respondió el cocinero forzando una sonrisa y encendiendo un cigarro con manos temblorosas.

El cocinero echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que Chopper, que ahora leía, había estado llorando también. Robin estaba inmersa en una novela, pero aún así miró al cocinero y le sonrió amablemente, un gesto que, aunque levemente, consiguió animarle.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó el cocinero sin mucho interés.

- Han ido a buscar a Nami- contestó Chopper con la voz aún temblorosa.

-¿Zoro también?-

-Sí, y además nos dijo algo como "Decidle a ese estúpido cocinero que esta noche volveré con Nami, o no volveré".- añadió Robin dejando el libro a un lado.

-¡Ese baka! Más le vale que cumpla su promesa, porque como vuelva sin Nami-san lo mataré- dijo el rubio arrugando su paquete de cigarrillos en una mano.

-¿No vas a ir tu también, cocinero?-

-Pues claro que sí, pero antes necesito comer algo, no pruebo bocado desde ayer y me voy a quedar sin fuerzas para buscarla-

El chico se levantó y se preparó una taza de café, que acompañó con unas cuantas galletas y un trozo de tarta que había sobrado de la noche anterior. Comió son ganas, más esparciendo la tarta por el plato que llevándosela a la boca, lo que sí que tomo en demasía fue café, del cual se acabó bebiendo cuatro tazas con la excusa de que no había dormido y necesitaba mantenerse atento para encontrar a su pelirroja..

Tras llenarse el cuerpo de cafeína, el rubio decidió ir a ducharse para despejarse un poco se cambió de ropa. Una vez se consideró preparado salió de nuevo en busca de su querida Nami-san.

El aire fresco que recorría la ciudad, jugueteó con la corta melena del rubio, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca con la punta de sus cabellos. El rubio se puso sus gafas de Sol y se decidió por buscar una por una en todas las posadas de la ciudad. Nami se tenía que haber quedado a dormir en algún sitio, y si la conocía tan bien como él creía, no lo iba a hacer en mitad del bosque teniendo el dinero suficiente como para permitirse una cama caliente y un desayuno nutritivo. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que estaba con Arashi.

Parece mentira que desde que Zoro les había confesado que por su culpa Nami se había ido nadie hubiese hablado de Arashi-chan. Al fin y al cabo era la más desvalida de las dos y la que necesitaba más atención, pero claro, todos sabían que si la pelirroja volvía la niña también, así que lo primordial era encontrar a la navegante.

Lo primero que hizo el cocinero fue buscar un mapa del pueblo donde viniesen indicadas todas las posadas, así podría localizarlas fácilmente e ir tachando las que ya había visitado.

No tardó mucho en lograr su objetivo, ya que en el mercado, había un puesto donde vendían mapas de la ciudad con todos los sitios de interés para turistas marcados en él, entre ellos, evidentemente, los posibles alojamientos para pasar la noche. Se dirigió al que más cerca le quedaba, una posada de mala muerte regentada por un hombre que desprendía un no muy agradable olor corporal y que escupía al hablar. Ni siquiera preguntó, estaba totalmente convencido de que Nami jamás se alojaría en un sitio así, era demasiado cutre para una joya en bruto como ella. Tachó de inmediato la posada en el mapa, y cuando se iba a dirigir a la siguiente se encontró con Luffy, que se acercó a él corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola Sanji!¿qué tal estás?-

-Bastante mejor, gracias por preguntar- contestó Sanji intentando sonreír pero consiguiendo en su lugar una mueca triste y desesperada.

-Vamos anímate, seguro que la encontramos. Y si no nos encontrará ella a nosotros, al fin y al cabo es Nami-chan – dijo Luffy con un tono bastante más serio de lo habitual en él

-¿Nami-chan?¿a qué viene eso?- preguntó confuso el rubio

- Me gusta como suena. Bueno, voy a seguir buscando, si la encuentras avísame-

Luffy se despidió de su compañero efusivamente y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que había venido, gritando el nombre de la chica a los cuatro vientos. "Como si eso fuese a servir de algo", pensó el cocinero.

El chico se dirigió a la siguiente posada. Esta estaba bastante más limpia y era bastante más agradable que la otra. La atendía un chico joven, muy simpático, que respondió todas las preguntas que Sanji le hizo sin quejarse y sin rechistar, pero tampoco obtuvo ningún tipo de información que le pudiese resultar útil. Tachó esta posada también del mapa y se dispuso a ir a la siguiente.

Una posada un poco más cara, quizás demasiado para alguien como Nami, la cual se conformaría con algo como lo que había visto justo en el local anterior. Dejó ésta como una posible opción, pero no entró a preguntar al ver muy poco probable que Nami hubiese pasado la noche en un sitio tan caro.

Empezándose a desesperar de nuevo, el joven fue en busca de la siguiente posada, donde tampoco le aclararon nada, y así en la siguiente y en la siguiente….Al final sólo le quedaban dos, la primera a la que fue en la que no se había atrevido a preguntar por puro asco, y la tercera, que había descartado por ser demasiado cara.

Preguntó en ambas, y para su desgracia, descubrió que en ninguna de las dos posadas sabían nada de la pelirroja.

El cocinero decidió volver al barco para hacer la comida, sus camaradas le estarían esperando y puede que Nami hubiese decidido volver en el último momento y estuviese allí. Animado por su propia mentira, fue prácticamente corriendo hasta el Going Merry, al cual llegó en pocos minutos deseoso de que la navegante hubiese vuelto.

Como esperaba, la chica no había dado señales de vida por allí tampoco, así que aguantándose las ganas de emprenderse a tortazos con todo el que se le pusiese por delante, se encerró en la cocina y se dispuso a hacer la comida para sus compañeros.

Luffy llegó armando jaleo, como siempre, y pidiendo carne a gritos, él tampoco había conseguido nada de información con respecto a la pelirroja, lo que hizo que el rubio se preocupase aún más.

Zoro, cumpliendo su promesa, no apareció por el Going Merry, ni para comer, aunque era una mala noticia, ya que quería decir que él tampoco había encontrado a la navegante.

Sanji sirvió los platos sobre la mesa malhumorado, comió con desgana y no se llegó a acabar lo de su plato, que, cómo no, acabó en el estómago de Luffy. Una vez hubieron acabado, el rubio empezó a recoger los platos pesadamente, y los fue dejando con delicadeza en el fregadero, ya los limpiaría luego.

-Así que tú tampoco encontraste nada Luffy-

-Nada de nada, nadie recuerda haberla visto, no responde a mis gritos, nada.-

-Yo me he recorrido todas las posadas del pueblo, pero en ninguna sabían nada de ella, lo que me da pie a pensar que los ha sobornado de alguna forma.-

-Que perspicaz puedes llegar a ser, cocinero- le espetó sarcástica Robin.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó el reno mirando a su capitán.

-Quedarnos hasta que vuelva- dijo Luffy secamente no dando oportunidad de réplica.

-¿Pero y si no vuelve nunca?- dijo nervioso Usopp

-Pues este barco nunca zarpará, pero yo de este pueblo no me voy sin mi navegante-

-Piensa en qué entonces no podrías ser el rey de los Piratas-

-Si no tengo a mi navegante no puedo serlo- punto y final, Luffy dio por terminada la conversación, al igual que Usopp, que se quedó sin argumentos para rebatir a su capitán.

- Voy a darme una última vuelta por el pueblo, volveré para hacer la cena, no os preocupéis- Sanji bajó del barco de un saltó y se dirigió de nuevo al centro de la isla, incluso él veía las posibilidades de encontrarla prácticamente nulas, pero si él se rendía, quién iba a buscarla entonces.

Se sentó en un banco de la plaza central del pueblo con intención de fumarse un cigarrillo. Encendió su gran tesoro y dio una gran calada, en un fútil intento por relajarse y conseguir pensar con claridad. Fue entonces cuando consiguió vislumbrar a alguien conocido para él por el rabillo del ojo. En un principio se sobresaltó al pensar que podía ser Nami-san, pero al observar mejor de quién se trataba no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desprecio. El personaje en cuestión también le vio, y se dirigió a él andando a zancadas y con paso decidido, como si nada o nadie le pudiese detener.

- ¡Oi Sanji! ¿Sabes algo de Nami?- preguntó Zoro al cocinero a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

- No, gracias a cierta persona que está a mi lado en estos momentos-

-Oye mira, lo siento, no quería hacer que se fuese. Simplemente estaba muy enfadado y no medí bien mis palabras, si tan mal le sentaron no es culpa mía-

Sanji iba replicar pero se calló, sabía, aunque le doliese admitirlo, que Zoro tenía razón en parte, pero aún así nunca le perdonaría esto.

-¿Es verdad eso de qué si no la encuentras no volverás?- preguntó Sanji curioso

-Sí, ha sido culpa mía y yo lo solucionaré, y hasta que no lo consiga no volveré por allí.-

.-No esperaba algo así viniendo de ti, con las facilidades que tienes para librarte de las culpas, pensé que inculparías a Nami, o a mi, vete tú a saber-

-Que buen concepto tenéis todos de mí- dijo el espadachín medio ofendido medio sarcásticamente.

-El que tú nos das- replicó el cocinero..

Zoro lo miró con rabia y se sentó junto a él en el banco, dando un gran suspiro y bostezando abiertamente. Sanji, acabó su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con el pie nada más hacerlo. Se levantó lentamente del banco, se estiró y empezó a caminar para proseguir con su búsqueda.

**-**Oi,¿dónde vas?-

-A seguir buscando- un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos, y Sanji, para escapar de él, comenzó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de allí con rapidez.

-Espera, voy contigo, cuatro ojos ven más que dos.- Zoro le alcanzó corriendo y caminó a su lado, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Los chicos, caminaron en silencio recorriendo el pueblo durante una media hora sin encontrar rato alguno sobre la navegante. Cada vez que Sanji oía la voz o el llanto de un bebé miraba en la dirección de la que provenía ansioso, esperando encontrar a Arashi-chan y junto a ella a Nami-san, pero para su desdicha, no fue así. El cocinero se detuvo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado, y comenzó a masajear sus sienes para intentar tranquilizarse. Zoro se paró a su lado y le observó, realmente el rubio estaba tan afectado por el tema como Zoro pensaba, puede que incluso más. No tardó en darse cuenta de que por culpa de sus palabras no sólo había dañado a Nami-san, sino también al resto de la tripulación, especialmente a Luffy, Chopper y Sanji.

-¿Qué tal Chopper?- preguntó Zoro para intentar aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

-Mal, yo no estuve presente, pero según me dijo Robin estuvo un buen rato llorando-

-¿Y tú donde estab…?- el espadachín, al darse cuenta en el último momento de su error se calló al instante y siguió caminando.

-Sabes perfectamente donde estaba, lo siento pero no soy tan duro como tú y de vez en cuando lloro, sobre todo si he perdido a la persona que más quiero-

-Oye a mi no me vengas con sentimentalismos, eso déjalo para Nami cuando la encontremos-

-Si la encontramos- replicó el cocinero desesperanzado.

-La encontraremos-

-PUES DIME TÚ DÓNDE, SINO ESTÁ EN NINGUNA POSADA, EN NINGÚN RESTAURANTE EN NINGÚN LUGAR DE ESTE ODIOSO Y PATÉTICO PUEBLO - estalló finalmente Sanji con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Has buscado en las tabernas?-

-No- dijo Sanji sorprendido consigo mismo por no haberlo hecho aún.

-Pues entonces no digas que todo está perdido-

Zoro tiró del cocinero y lo empujó dentro de una taberna que había enfrente suyo. Allí la buscaron con la mirada y preguntaron tanto a los clientes como a los que allí trabajaban, pero tampoco obtuvieron ningún tipo de información que les pudiese servir para algo. Repitieron la operación en otras 4 tabernas más y en todas ocurrió lo mismo, nadie sabía nada de la chica. Sanji volvió a desesperanzarse de nuevo, sabía que no podía haber desaparecido así como así, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya había pasado un día desde que la perdieron bien podía haber robado un barco y estar muy lejos de allí.

-¿Dónde está, dónde está? No puede haberse ido así como así, ¡sin despedirse siquiera!-

-Ya lo hizo una vez, por qué no iba a volver a hacerlo-

-En aquel caso fue distinto, y lo sabes perfectamente. Además de eso hace mucho, ahora ya somos camaradas-

-Si tú lo dices, yo nunca me he fiado totalmente de ella-

-Me parece que estás olvidando la razón por la que se fue-

-Si se fue por algo tan estúpido como eso quizás no merece estar con nosotros-

Sanji explotó definitivamente y le estampó al espadachín un puñetazo en la cara. Zoro por su parte, se llevó la mano a la zona del golpe y sonrió maliciosamente al cocinero.

-Por lo que veo las fases de tus depresiones son distintas a las del resto de la gente, ya has pasado por el llanto, la negación y por lo que veo ahora te toca la ira, tu tercera fase, no está mal ¿Cuál será la siguiente?- el espadachín lo miró mordaz y sonrió ante su ácido comentario, lo que desató aún más la rabia de Sanji.

-CÁLLATE- dijo él furioso a la vez que lanzaba una patada contra Zoro, el cual la esquivó con relativa facilidad.

-Mírate, estás tan patéticamente indignado que ni siquiera sabes a dónde lanzas tus golpes-

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!- el cocinero se lanzó furioso contra su camarada, pero éste se echó a un lado, sin que Sanji, cegado por la ira, pudiese reaccionar, lo que provocó que cayese al suelo ante la risa de Zoro.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.-

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATEEEEEEE!- Sanji se levantó furioso y se lanzó de nuevo contra el espadachín, que lo esquivó de nuevo, pero por lo menos, esta vez el cocinero reaccionó a tiempo, frenando en seco y mirando a Zoro con odio.

-Vas alardeando de proteger a Nami, y mírate, en cuanto te enfureces no te puedes ni proteger a ti mismo- Zoro sonrió satisfecho, estaba disfrutando de decirle todo esto al cocinero, pues es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad para ello.

Para Sanji, esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, arremetió de nuevo contra el espadachín, que no le pudo esquivar, y lo tiró al suelo sentándose sobre él inmovilizándolo. El rubio comenzó a descargar su ira a base de puñetazos en la cara de Zoro, que era incapaz de moverse, normalmente se había librado de él en unos segundos, pero la descarga d adrenalina en el cuerpo de Sanji era tal que su fuerza había aumentado de sobremanera.

El cocinero gritaba insultos al espadachín con cada nuevo golpe que le daba, y las lágrimas, fruto del desengaño, recorrían su rostro cayendo luego sobre el peliverde.

Zoro, no pudiendo soportar la expresión de desasosiego del rostro de su compañero, cerró los ojos y se encerró en su propio Mundo, intentando así no sentir los golpes del rubio, que cada vez se iban haciendo más débiles debido al cansancio del chico.

Finalmente, el rubio se levantó, dejando a Zoro en el suelo, y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

-¿Sabes Zoro? Si por mi fuera desearía que no volvieses más al Going Merry. Tú si que eres un estorbo que lo único que hace es dedicarse a dañar los sentimientos de los demás-

-Yo digo las cosas como las siento, si tan mal lo lleváis, aprended a ser más duros-

-No es cuestión de dureza, es cuestión de respeto- Sanji miró fijamente al espadachín mientras encendía in cigarro- tengo la impresión de que todo esto es simple fachada, y que en realidad tú no eres así, porque no puede haber una persona tan despreciable como tú. Es todo fachada, ¿verdad?-

Zoro no contestó, se quedó mirando al suelo fijamente sin mediar palabra alguna con su compañero, que sonrió victorioso y dio una gran cala a su cigarro.

-En realidad te culpas porque se haya ido…¿no es así?-

-SÍ, ES ASÍ ¿Y QUÉ PASA? YO TAMBIÉN TENGO DERECHO A QUERER A ALGUIEN ¿NO?- Zoro estalló sin pensar, y acto seguido se arrepintió de sus palabras, ni si quiera él mismo fue consciente de lo que realmente sentía hasta que lo dijo a voz en grito.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Sanji estupefacto y dejando caer el cigarrillo de su boca.

-NADA OLVÍDALO-

-No, no puedo olvidarlo ¿qué acabas de decir?-

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, DÉJAME-

-SÍ, SI LO ES-

-¿Y POR QUÉ IBA A SERLO?-

-PORQUE DIJISTE ALGO EN RELACIÓNA NAMI QUE ESPERO NO HABER OÍDO BIEN, PORQUE SI ES VERDAD PUEDES CONSIDERARTE HOMBRE MUERTO-

-¿POR QUÉ IBA A CONSIDERÁRMELO?-

-PORQUE YO IBA A ACABAR CONTIGO, ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA, BASTANTE DAÑO LE HAS HECHO YA!-

- ¿Y CREES ACASO QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO?¿QUÉ NO ME CONSIDERO DESPRECIABLE?¿QUÉ NO ME SIENTO COMO ESCORIA?- Zoro se acercó al cocinero y el agarró por el cuello de la camisa para amedrentarle- ¿Crees acaso que yo no lo estoy pasando mal con todo esto?- estas últimas palabras las susurró, intentándose mantener todo lo impasible que pudo. El espadachín soltó a su compañero lentamente y se masajeó las sienes, intentando tranquilizarse.

Sanji, aún conmocionado, se colocó el cuello de la camisa y miró fijamente al peliverde, que paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Zoro se sentía confuso, acababa de darse cuenta al decirlo a voz en grito de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso le hizo sentirse aún peor. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que no volvería a pisar el Going Merry, y no sabía por qué, pero esta idea lo aterraba.

-Que te sientas mal no te absuelve de tu culpa, es más, me resulta aún más difícil de entender por qué si la quieres le dijiste eso-

-Precisamente por eso se lo dije…. Si quiero cumplir mi sueño no puedo permitirme atarme a nada ni a nadie. Y Nami estaba consiguiendo que empezase a necesitarla-

-¿Y ACASO ESO ES CULPA SUYA?-

-SÍ, LO ES, ¿POR QUÉ ES ASÍ? ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER COMO ES? SI FUESE COMO VIVI O COMO ROBIN NO ME TRAERÍA ESTOS QUEBRADEROS DE CABEZA-

-ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE HAS CONSEGUIDO QUE NAMI NOS DEJE POR SU PROPIA CULPA-

-Sí…No…NO SÉ ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-

-NO QUIERO DEJARTE EN PAZ, NO QUIERO QUE LA ENCUENTRES TÚ, LA HARÁS AÚN MÁS DAÑO-

-CÁLLATE-dijo Zoro amenazante y preparándose para atacar.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS ESTOY INTENTANDO CONSEGUIR QUE UNA NIÑA SE DUERMA!…….¿eh?¿Sanji-kun?¿Zoro?-

-¡Nami-san!-

-¿Nami?-

La pelirroja les miraba incrédula desde la ventana de una casa. Sanji, ni corto ni perezoso y sin ni siquiera preguntar trepó a la ventana y entró en la casa para abrazar a Nami con fuerza.

El chico la estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició la cabeza de esta con cariño. La chica sonrió, acurrucada en el pecho del cocinero y se dejó llevar. Zoro observó la escena desde abajo, crispado, pero sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Nami-san nos tenías muy preocupados, creíamos que te habías ido. No hagas caso de ese imbécil y vuelve por favor, te necesitamos. Luffy y Chopper también te han estado buscando, el capitán incluso ha llegado a decir que no piensa zarpar de aquí hasta que vuelvas. Nami-san es capaz de renunciar a su sueño por ti, vuelve por favor tienes que hacerlo-

Nami se separó lentamente de Sanji y le sonrió con tristeza. Miró por la ventana y vio a Zoro, que la miraba expectante y con una expresión triste en el rostro. La pelirroja volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el rubio y se rascó la cabeza pensativa.

-Lo siento Sanji-kun, pero sólo sería un estorbo para vosotros –

-No digas eso Nami-san…yo, yo te necesito- el cocinero cogió entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, no pudiendo evitar derramar una lágrima. La joven se enterneció ante el gesto y abrazó cariñosamente al rubio, el cual luchaba por no romper en un lastimero llanto.

-Está bien Sanji-kun, volveré con vosotros-

-Gracias Nami-san- Sanji abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja ante la mirada de Zoro, que se alejó del lugar no pudiendo soportar durante más tiempo la visión de la escenita que estaban montando.


	11. 10 razones para odiarte

**I'm back again (por qué me da por poner cosas en inglés?..) tras desesperarme por intentar poner este capítulo ayer por la noche y no poder TT.**

**En fin ya las cosas se han calmado un poco y CHAN-CHAN en este capítulo, que vuelve a estar centrado en Zoro el chico ya lo pasa mejor, ya no me he quemado tanto con él.**

**Bueno y ay empiezan los capítulos a aumentar de tamaño otra vez, los anteriores eran de 8 páginas, este ya es de 9 y según se acerca el final de la historia me emociono yo sola y los capítulos siguen aumentando su número de páginas, de hecho en el último capítulo tuve que controlarme porque me emocionaba yo sola y casi tuve que dividirlo en dos capítulos así que acabé optando por eliminar algunas cosas que no eran imprescindibles.**

**Bueno dejo aquí las respuestas a los anónimos y a un no-anónimo pero es que internet me está tocando las narices y no me dejaba responder el review.**

**-Venica-chan: Malditos exámenes, yo estoy estresadísima porque mañana tengo uno y pasado mañana otro, luego por suerte tengo una semanita de de descanso hasta el siguiente. Muchas gracias por el review y más aún por leerte el fic nada más llegar del examen, me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Suerte en los demás exámenes ¡nos vemos! Muacks!**

**-Angel nemesis: Internet y Fanfiction conspiran contra mí y no me dejaron contestar tu review así que te contesto aquí.Y no te preocupes que Luffy no es "fan" de Nami, pero todos sabemos cómo es el capitán con sus nakama, ne?Pero bueno como ya dice la descripción del fanfic esto es un Zoronami, así que antes o después (más bien después que antes) le daré a la pareja el protagonismo que se merece. Un besotes y muchas gracias por el review!**

**P.D: debido a que empiezo los exámenes mañana esta tarde me voy para León y allí no tengo ordenador así que hasta el miércoles (que es cuando vuelvo) no puedo colgar el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento de verdad, en compensación el miércoles intentaré subir dos, aunque como siempre todo depende de que mi conexión no se vaya al garete de nuevo.**

**P.D.2: vaya parrafada que os he soltado U.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: **10 RAZONES PARA ODIARTE

Nami y Arashi fueron recibidas en el barco con vítores, abrazos y una celebración por todo lo alto. Sanji preparó una gran cena llena de deliciosos manjares y suculentos postres de todo tipo, Luffy reía contento y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que ya podría convertirse en el rey de los Piratas, Ussopp utilizó varias de las bombas que había hecho organizando un modesto, pero aún así bonito, espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Robin, normalmente fría e inexpresiva, recibió a Nami con un sencillo abrazo, no se dijeron nada entre ellas, llevaban compartiendo habitación mucho tiempo y eran capaces de entenderse sólo a base de miradas y gestos. El cocinero estaba más empalagoso que nunca, no se despegaba de Nami e incluso llegó a darle la comida él mismo, alegando que "Nami-san estaría cansada y no hacía falta que hiciese el esfuerzo de llevarse el tenedor a la boca si él estaba allí".

Chopper insistía en hacerle una revisión a ambas, para ver si estaban bien, ofrecimiento que fue rechazado amablemente por Nami varias veces. La navegante no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de volver, para ella, el Going Merry se había convertido en su hogar, y la tripulación en su familia, aunque eso es algo que nunca les diría a sus camaradas, claro está.

La pelirroja, por su parte, se dejó mimar por sus compañeros, incluso dio un beso en la mejilla a Sanji como agradecimiento, lo que hizo que el chico tuviese que recibir primeros auxilios del médico puesto que se desmayó de la impresión.

Luffy no tardó en ponerse a jugar con Arashi, la cual levaba uno de los vestidos nuevos que Nami le había comprado, y que reía estrepitosamente acompañando las sonoras carcajadas del capitán.

Zoro, era el único que no se había unido a la fiesta. El espadachín reposaba al otro lado de la cubierta, recapacitando sobre todo lo que le había dicho a Sanji esa tarde. Realmente la quería, no se había dado cuenta hasta que por su propia culpa la había perdido, y ahora que había vuelto al barco, no sabía si la podría volver a recuperar.

Desde que la habían encontrado, la chica ni se había dirigido a él. No le había dicho ni una sola palabra, sólo le lanzaba alguna furtiva mirada de reproche de vez en cuando

No sólo era Nami la que se comportaba así, el resto de sus camaradas también le evitaban. Chopper y Ussopp no habían hablado con él desde que había vuelto, Sanji evidentemente no quería ni acercársele, e incluso el capitán, de quien esperaba una calurosa bienvenida por haber traído de vuelta a la navegante, sólo le había dirigido la palabra para saludarle y decirle que ahora ya podían proseguir con su aventura.

Nadie se había acercado a él para invitarle a la fiesta, y de hecho cuando se acercó a la zona donde sus camaradas reían, bebían y comían, el ambiente enmudeció y todo fueron miradas acusadoras y murmullos a su respecto. El chico, sintiendo la tensión, cogió un vaso y se alejó, dejando a sus compañeros proseguir con su diversión.

Se sentó solo, en la cubierta, a unos metros de sus compañeros, observándolos con atención. Viendo las sonrisas en sus rostros y oyendo sus voces cantar canciones de piratas y de amistad.

La niña, que jugaba con una pelota alrededor de la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos, se cansó del juguete y lo lanzó contra la pared. La pequeña vio a Zoro y empezó a acercarse a él, primero, lo intentó a pie, pero viéndose incapaz de dar más de dos pasos seguidos sin caerse, la pequeña optó por ir a gatas. Ni Zoro, ni el resto de la tripulación se dieron cuenta, pues los unos estaban demasiado inmersos divirtiéndose y el otro demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Fue cuando la niña se agarró del pantalón del chico para ponerse en pie, cuando éste se dio cuenta de que había ido con él.

-Arashi- la niña sonrió al oír su nombre, y lo balbuceó a duras penas riendo después sin control.

El espadachín no pudo evitar mirar a la pequeña con ternura, esos enormes ojos azules, esos tirabuzones pelirrojos y el vestido verde que llevaba puesto la hacían realmente encantadora.

-¿Tú no me odias?- preguntó desesperanzado el espadachín aún sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna.

La niña, por su parte, dio un par de vacilantes pasos, aún agarrada a su pantalón y se subió sobre el regazo del chico, donde se sentó para posteriormente abrazarle con sus pequeños brazos agarrando la camiseta de éste con sus manitas. Zoro notó con se formaba un nudo en su garganta, y correspondió a la pequeña cogiéndola y abrazándola con fuerza contra sí mismo, en busca de algo de consuelo por nimio que éste fuese.

-Zod-do- la niña balbuceó algo incomprensible para el espadachín, que la miró confuso y acabó por no hacerle caso "Sólo tiene cerca de un año, no creo me esté diciendo nada" pensó el espadachín. Pero el chico cambió de opinión cuando la pequeña, tras repetirlo varias veces se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en las piernas de Zoro y señalándose a sí misma dijo.

-Adashi- después de decir esto, señaló al espadachín y con una sonrisa le dijo- Zodo- la niña repitió la operación señalando al resto de la tripulación desde donde se encontraban.- Duffy, Ussó, Sanwi, Dobin, Choppe- finalmente, la pequeña señaló a la navegante, y tras unos segundos, en los que parecía estar resolviendo un complicado dilema en su cabeza dijo- Mamá Nami-

Zoro la miró estupefacto, no se podía creer que la niña ya se supiese los nombres de todos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que considerase a Nami su madre, aunque dado que la navegante pasaba con ella casi las 24 horas del día y que la cuidaba constantemente no era de extrañar. El espadachín se preguntó si habría sido la pelirroja la que le había enseñado eso a la niña, se lo tendría que preguntar, si es que algún día conseguían hacer las paces claro.

Zoro sonrió y recostó a Arashi contra él, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña suavemente, consiguiendo que ésta se durmiese profundamente al cabo de unos minutos. Sin duda, estos últimos dos días también habían sido muy ajetreados para ella, pues si para la tripulación, que ya eran, supuestamente, adultos, resultaba difícil de entender, para una niña de su edad debía ser incomprensible.

El espadachín, observó atentamente a la niña, que respiraba profunda y pausadamente y se agarraba de él como si en ello le fuese la vida. El chico, acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de Arashi por última vez, y se recostó, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda para dormir un poco. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y le resultaba imposible, además el ruido de las risas de sus compañeros le estaba sacando de sus casillas y estaba luchando consigo mismo por no acercarse a ellos y gritarle cuatro cosas, pero ya había metido la pata demasiado estos días por culpa de su bocaza.

Cansado de la situación y sintiéndose cada vez más fuera de lugar, optó por ir a acostar a la niña, que seguía profundamente dormida. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y fue hasta el camarote de Nami, donde la tumbó en el sofá y la cubrió con una suave manta. Zoro se estiró lentamente y bostezó, se estaba muriendo de sueño pero era incapaz de dormir, cómo odiaba esa sensación. Se sentó en el suelo, junto al sofá, y hundió la cara entre sus manos, intentando relajarse. Cerró los ojos y probó de nuevo a vaciar su mente, sin resultado alguno, cada vez que lo hacía le parecía sentir las acusadoras miradas de sus camaradas sobre su nuca.

-Esta noche tengo que hablar con Nami, aunque sólo sea para sentirme mejor y no comerme la cabeza- Zoro se habló a sí mismo para animarse a cumplirlo, y se levantó, dispuesto a ir a la cocina para picar algo. No había comido nada desde la hora del desayuno y le llevaban sonando las tripas desde el mediodía.

El chico cruzó la cubierta, siendo otra vez presa de las miradas de la tripulación. Todos enmudecieron ante la aparición del espadachín y le siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció dentro de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un portazo. Una vez dentro, se acercó a la nevera y descubrió con estupor que no había nada hecho, y el no tenía ni idea pajolera de cocinar. "Genial" pensó para él a la vez que cerraba de un golpe la nevera y bufaba contrariado. Se dio una vuelta por la estancia y descubrió el maravilloso frutero, sin pensárselo dos veces cogió un par de manzanas, se sirvió un tazón de leche y se aventuró coger de la despensa unas galletas que seguramente el cocinero había hecho para las chicas, pero eso a él no le importaba en esos momentos, le podía la gula.

Se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa, al fin y al cabo nadie le diría nada, pues todos estaban demasiado entretenidos divirtiéndose fuera como para venir a sermonearle por poner sus botas sobre el lugar donde comían habitualmente. Dio un gran mordisco a una de las manzanas, que le supo a gloria, no sabe si por el hambre que tenía o porque realmente eran tan buenas como parecía. Acabó con las dos piezas de fruta en un momento, y se dispuso a tomar la lecha acompañada con las galletas, aunque menos, la sensación de vacío aún seguía haciendo que le doliese el estómago.

Antes de darse cuenta, en apenas 15 minutos, había acabado con la caja de galletas, dejándola totalmente vacía, y se había bebido un litro de leche. Por fin había conseguido saciarse, aunque le iba a costar caro, entre dudas, finalmente escondió la prueba del delito, tiró la caja de cartón por la ventanilla, no quedándose tranquilo hasta oír el cartón chocando contra el agua. Por otra parte, cogió la botella de leche que había dejado vacía y la puso junto a otros recipientes de cristal que tenía Sanji guardados por si hiciesen falta algún día.

El chico limpió el tazón que había usado, intentando dejar el menor rastro posible de su presencia, si se le hubiese ocurrido dejar el tazón sucio para que lo limpiase Sanji como hacía habitualmente, probablemente al día siguientes dormiría debajo de un puente porque ya le habrían echado del barco. Bostezó de nuevo, cada vez tenía más sueño y cada vez se veía más incapaz de quedarse dormido. Salió de la cocina y tras enfrentarse de nuevo a las miradas de sus camaradas fue hasta el camarote masculino a coger unas pesas y se puso a entrenar en la cubierta de popa, esperando así cansarse y poder dormirse de una maldita vez.

A los pocos minutos, Zoro pudo oír como el jaleo de la cubierta de proa iba disminuyendo considerablemente. El espadachín, curioso, se ocultó en la profunda oscuridad de la noche para indagar en lo que pasaba. Tal y como pensaba sus camaradas se iban retirando, Luffy, Chopper y Ussopp fueron los primeros en acostarse, dejando a Nami, Robin y Sanji con todo el embolado de recoger todos los platos, bandejas, vasos cubiertos y demás que habías usado en su pequeña siesta.

La navegante se quejaba continuamente por hacer lo que ella consideraba, el trabajo de los otros, que habían manchado mucho y ella no. Robin llevaba cosas a la cocina tranquilamente, sin queja alguna y de vez en cuando miraba a Nami indicándole que se calmase, pero la pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada descargando su ira sobre Sanji como para hacer caso a su compañera.

Pese a las discusiones, las quejas y demás contratiempos, los tres consiguieron recoger y colocar todo en un momento, en el fondo, hacían un buen equipo. Una vez todo estuvo más o menos limpio, Robin anunció que se iba a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy a la cama que estoy cansada-

-Quédate un rato anda, que sino me aburro-

-Lo siento navegante, pero estoy que me caigo-

-Robin-chwan, yo te llevaré hasta tu habitación-

-Eres todo un caballero cocinero, pero no necesito ayuda. Además, creo que aquí hay alguien que te necesita más que yo- añadió la morena mirando suspicazmente a Nami, la cual respondió con un gesto malhumorado y poniendo los brazos en jarras-

-¡Yo no necesito nada!- se sulfuró la navegante.

Robin sonrió para sí y sin mediar palabra se despidió de ellos haciendo un gesto con la mano y desapareció de la cubierta dejando un gran silencio tras de sí.

-Nami-swan-

-¿Hai?-

-¿Dónde está Arashi-chan?- preguntó el cocinero inocentemente mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Nami se sobresaltó en cuanto oyó la pregunta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y sintió sus piernas flaquear. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se tuvo que agarrar a la barandilla para no caerse, se acaba de dar cuenta de que Arashi había desaparecido de su vista hace unas tres horas y que suponiendo que estaba jugando no la había prestado atención.

-¿Nami-san? ¿Estás bien?- el rubio se acercó a ella con una expresión preocupada y la ayudó a recuperarse.

-Sanji-kun……no lo sé- la chica lo miró con una expresión desesperada en el rostro, y soltándose de él violentamente empezó a recorrer la cubierta a zancadas, mirando nerviosa en todas direcciones.

-Tranquila Nami, vamos a buscarla-

-¿Y si se ha caído por la borda? No sabe nadar, es culpa mía, tenía que haberla vigilado-

Nami, nerviosa, daba vueltas y movía las manos sin saber que haber con ellas, Sanji se acercó a ella y la detuvo sujetándola por los hombros con fuerza, mirándola frente a frente. La chica se detuvo al instante y miró desconsolada al chico.

-Lo primero, tranquilízate. Lo segundo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Y lo tercero, vamos a mirar a tu camarote, a lo mejor Luffy o alguien la ha llevado allí.¿Vale Nami-san?-

Ella respiró profundamente y soltándose del chico asintió con la cabeza, para posteriormente dirigirse a su habitación, rogando por que lo que el cocinero había dicho fuese cierto. Nami corrió en dirección a su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe, entró apresuradamente en la estancia, con la respiración entrecortada, y al ver a la niña en el sofá plácidamente dormida, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Sanji entró en la habitación segundos después, y sonrió al ver a la niña, ayudando a Nami a incorporarse tras dejar que ésta descansase un poco.

-¿Ves Nami-san? No tenías que haberte preocupado tanto-

-Sanji-kun-

-¿Hai Nami-san?-

-Eres un encanto-

-Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan cuánto me halaga qué me digas esto. Pero tú eres muchísimo más encantadora que yo, hermosa sirena de los mares que iluminas mi alma con el resplandor de tu dulce voz-

-Déjalo ya Sanji-kun, vas a despertarla-

El chico enmudeció al instante y ofreció su brazo a la navegante, la cual no lo rechazó y ambos salieron de nuevo a la cubierta, dispuestos a tomar un poco el fresco antes de irse a dormir.

-Nami-san…¿me dejarías ir a dormir a tu camarote esta noche?- preguntó Sanji inocentemente a la pelirroja mirándola con ojos tiernos.

-¡Sanji-kun!- se exaltó ella y le dirigió una expresión amenazante al rubio, que se cubrió instintivamente esperando un capón.

-Eh, eh, eh, para una vez que no lo digo con ESA intención. Es que te he echado mucho de menos, y me gustaría estar allí para poder echarte una mano con Arashi-chan si se despierta-

-Está bien Sanji-kun, ¿pero no intentes nada raro eh?-

-Te lo prometo Nami-san. Bueno, yo me voy ya, que tengo que preparar mi Hamaca y luego ya me acostaré.¿te vienes? –

-No, me quedo un ratito más-

-Entonces, hasta mañana preciosa-

-Buenas noches Sanji-kun-

Cuando el rubio ya se había ido, Nami se sentó en la cubierta, sacando las piernas por los huecos de la barandilla del barco, dejando los pies colgando por encima del agua y tumbándose en el suelo, mirando las estrellas fijamente. Localizó unas cuantas constelaciones conocidas para ella, como buena navegante que era debía tener ciertas nociones de astronomía para poder guiarse en el mar de noche. Cerró los ojos un instante para descansar la vista, y cuando volvió a abrirlos en vez del cielo, se encontró con la cara de Zoro, que estaba de pie a su lado y la mirada curioso rascándose la cabeza.

-Oi Nami-

Ella lo ignoró, y se incorporó rápidamente con la única intención de darle la espalda al espadachín, para ver si así se daba por aludido y la dejaba en paz. Zoro, que entre otras muchas cosas, era conocido por su cabezonería y perseverancia, no cesó en su empeñó y se acercó a ella, agarrándola desde atrás del hombro, intentando que se diese la vuelta.

-Oi Nami…¡NAMI!-

-Déjame en paz imbécil- dijo ella sin levantar la voz y muy lentamente, sílaba por sílaba y con una voz que indicaba claramente que esta MUY enfadada, de hecho, si fuese un gato en vez de una persona, muy probablemente se habría erizado y le estaría bufando.

-Nami, por favor-

-QUE ME DEJES-

Zoro respiró profundamente, luchando consigo mismo por no enfadarse y gritarle a la navegante, eso empeoraría aún más las cosas, y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Se masajeó las sienes intentando tranquilizarse y cogió aire de nuevo. Se puso junto a ella apoyado en la barandilla y se dispuso a soltar su discursito.

-Oi Nami, no me hables sino quieres, ni me mires sino te apetece, pero por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Luego, si quieres haz como que no has oído nada, pero por lo menos déjame desahogarme. Si no lo hago me va a estallar la cabeza-

-Está bien, te escucho. Pero sólo para que me dejes en paz de una vez-

-Mira Nami, me cuesta mucho decirte esto y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Lo siento muchísimo, realmente no pienso nada de lo que dije, no creo que seas un estorbo y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Estaba enfadado, en parte porque no me hacías caso, y reaccioné como no debía, ya sabes que a mi se me va la fuerza por la boca.- Zoro miró a la chica, y descubrió que ella lo observaba atentamente, realmente dispuesta a oír todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Continúa- ordenó ella tajante y cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a Zoro con curiosidad

- El expresarme con palabras no es muy fuerte, así que iré al grano. Me tenías preocupado, no creo que te lo hayan dicho pero he estado buscándote durante estos dos días, de hecho hoy ni comí por poder buscarte durante más tiempo, y sino te hubiésemos encontrado no habría vuelto al barco. Se que me porté fatal contigo, y realmente estoy arrepentido, pero creo que ya me estáis castigando bastante. Comprendo que tú o Sanji no me queráis ni ver, pero es que ni siquiera Luffy me dirige la palabra- el espadachín hizo una pausa, y cogió aire, dispuesto a proseguir con su discursito de nuevo.

-No me digas que no te lo mereces-

-Sí, me lo merezco. Por favor, con todo esto te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, no te pido que te lleves bien conmigo ni anda de eso, con tu perdón me basta, aunque me sigas odiando y evitando por el resto de travesía que nos quede juntos-

-Me has hecho mucho daño Zoro, aunque ahora te dijese que te perdono, en mi interior dudo que lo consiguiera alguna vez- dijo ella apartando su vista por fin del chico y mirando fijamente al suelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

La chica se sentó en el suelo de nuevo, esta vez apoyando su espalda en la barandilla, el espadachín la imitó y se sentó a escasos centímetros de ella. Nami le miró de nuevo, esperando que el chico dijese algo más que eso, pues con el discurso que le había dado no iba a conseguir nada.

-¿Llevaste tú antes a Arashi-chan a mi habitación?- preguntó ella más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Sí, es que se vino conmigo y se me durmió encima-

Nami no contestó nada, sólo se estiró y dirigió su vida de nuevo al cielo. Zoro la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y tras aclararse la garganta decidió proseguir con todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Mira, realmente lo siento, de verdad. Yo…yo….me he sentido fatal conmigo mismo estos días..y si no te digo esto reviento. Puede que seas avariciosa, egoísta, interesada, quejica, déspota, mandona, agresiva, irritante, un poco prepotente y que estés casi siempre de mal humor, tengo estas 10 razones o incluso más para odiarte, pero aún así no puedo. Soy incapaz de odiarte y no sé por qué, por eso me duele tanto haberte dicho todo eso, porque realmente no lo siento.- el chico se acarició la cabeza y miró a Nami, con una mueca entre la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento y la desesperación que le hacían parecer adorable.

-Me tienes en un altar- dijo ella sarcástica y sonriendo tristemente, realmente era todo lo que Zoro había dicho, aunque es algo que nunca reconocería claro está

-No te lo tomes a mal, no iba con esa intención-

-Mira Zoro, puestos a sacar verdades tu a mí me resultas cargante, prepotente, descerebrado, engreído, seco, borde, insensible, insociable, hiriente y además un chulito de tres al cuarto, pero aún así yo tampoco puedo odiarte, el problema es que me has hecho tanto daño que aunque no te odie no me siento capaz de perdonarte-

-Me alegra oír eso-

-¿El qué?-

-Que no me odias- Zoro sonrió levemente y miró a Nami suplicante, pidiéndole perdón sin palabras.

-Lo siento Zoro, pero no puedo-

Sin mediar más palabras Zoro se levantó y se dirigió hasta los mandarineros de Nami, sin pensárselo dos veces y bajo la mirada acusadora de la joven, cogió una de las frutas y se la lanzó a la navegante, al cual la cogió al vuelo. Luego cogió otra para él y volvió a su sitio junto a la chica.

Ella lo miró curiosa, y tras pelar la mandarina y comerse un apud e gajos se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y eso?-

-Tengo hambre, y pensé que te apetecería una a ti también-

-Gracias-

-¿Me ha parecido oír un "gracias"?-

-Si, y déjate de tonterías que no está el horno para bollos-

- Lo siento, sólo pretendía calmar un poco el ambiente, esto está demasiado tenso-

-¿Gracias a quién?- añadió ella irónica y mirando suspicazmente a su compañero

-Lo siento-

-Fíjate por donde, nunca te había oído pedir perdón y esta noche te lo estoy oyendo muchas veces seguidas- siguió ella metiendo cizaña.

-Por favor déjalo, no me hagas sentir aún peor de lo que ya me siento-

-Está bien-

-Nami, hay algo más que tengo que decirte, pero esto me va a costar aún más que pedir perdón-

-¿El qué?-

-Yo…yo necesito que me perdones porque. Sin ti estoy perdido.-

-Eso ya lo sabía, eres incapaz de dar un paso en un pueblo sin perderte sino te acompaño-

-No es eso. Quiero decir que sino hubiese sido porque te conocí seguramente ya estaría muerto o vete tú a saber haciendo qué y dónde. Tú eres la que me lleva por el buen camino, la que me hace seguir, el tener alguien a quien proteger.. es lo que me da fuerzas muchas veces.-

-¿Y?-

-Que ese alguien eres tú.. yo..te necesito Nami-

Ante estas últimas palabras del espadachín y la tierna expresión de niño necesitado que tenía su rostro, Nami no pudo evitar sorprenderse y a la vez enternecerse. De Sanji se esperaba algo así, pero no de él. Zoro no necesitaba a nadie, Zoro era un luchador solitario. El ermitaño y abandonado espadachín, que perseguía un sueño que sólo le incumbía a él. Qué sólo levantaba la espada por él mismo y por nadie más. No, definitivamente no parecía la misma persona que yacía ahora ante ella, con una expresión de desarraigo en su rostro, que parecía ahora el de un niño abandonado suplicando algo de cariño.

Nami se acercó a él a gatas y poco a poco fue aproximando su mano a la cara del chico, hasta tocar su mejilla y acariciarla con suavidad, la navegante no podía creerse que fuese real, podría jurar que estaba soñando, o delirando, pero nunca que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

El espadachín enrojeció con el roce de la chica, lo que hizo que su expresión resultase aún más infantil y que Nami sonriese ante la cara de susto que puso su camarada.

-Estás perdonado- dijo ella finalmente sentándose de nuevo en el suelo junto al espadachín, que aún estaba nervioso por la reacción que había tenido Nami segundos antes.

-¿Eh?-

-Puede decirse que lo que me acabas de decir, ha conseguido que me olvide de todo lo que me dolía lo que me dijiste ayer- Nami apoyó su cabeza en el musculoso hombro de Zoro, y cerró los ojos buscando algo de descanso.

Él, por su parte, enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo, y su primer impulso fue apartarla, pero la dejó estar y cerró los ojos intentando descansar. Finalmente, bajo la luz de la luna y balanceados por el barco, se quedaron profundamente dormidos acompañados por la suave brisa marina.

8


	12. Tres solteros y un biberón

**Wolas! siento el retraso pero ayer entre que llegué, deshice la maleta, fui a la biblioteca y demás no me dio tiempo a ponerme con el ordenador para subir otro capítulo, sorry, sorry!**

**Bueno si dijo alguna estupidez o algo es culpa del cabrón(siento la palabra pero no tiene otra definición) de orgánica..ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**Bueno ahora ya un poco más calmada mejor me pongo a hablar del fic que al fin y al cabo es para lo que escribo esto.**

**Tras un par de capítulos de estrés, enfados, tensión y demás llega un capítulo bastante más tranquilito y nos vamos acercando más y más al final aunque soy así de puñetera y hasta el último capítulo no se sabe nada de la procedencia de la niña MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Y tras este capítulo de transición los dos siguientes están más centrados en la relación entre Zoro y Nami, que ya iba siendo hora (lo siento es que aunque me encanta esta pareja me cansa el romance xDDD)**

**Bueno a ver si con suerte esta noche puedo colgar otro capi y así tenéis dos por el precio de uno como compensación de no haberlo subido ayer (lo siento de veras).**

**Besotes a todos y muchas gracias por leerme y por los reviews!me siguen haciendo ilusión(si es que soy como una niña pequeña) y ahora contesto aquí los anónimos. Gracias otra vez:**

**-Angelus: Muchas gracias por el review! Y gracias por desearme suerte para los exámenes(realmente la necesitaré). Esto se irá resolviendo poco a poco, aunque la mayoría se resuelve en el último capítulo, aunque ya queda poquito, concretamente este mismo y otro tres que intentaré subir entre hoy y mañana. Espero que estos nuevos capítulos también te gusten! gracias otra vez!**

**-Camila: Nooo voy a morir xDDDD. De verdad te pareció bonito? Qué ilusión! (Fukai da saltitos en al silla). Bueno como puedes ver si estás leyendo esto,.ya he subido el capítulo, aunque he tardado un poquito más de lo habitual, perdón!Muchas gracias por el review y por leer el fic!besotes!**

**-Venica-chan: Hola otra vez!sí la verdad es que la única manera de que estos dos no discutan es que estén dormidos, o hechos polvo(y ni aún así). Seguro que estos son capaces de discutir hasta en sueños xDDDD . Bueno al final no pude actualizar el miércoles aunque intentaré poner hoy dos como compensación. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capítulo. Kissu! **

**Y son más dilación aquí os dejo con el capi (puedo llegara ser pesada, ne?)**

**CAPÍTULO 12: **TRES SOLTEROS Y UN BIBERÓN

Arashi lloraba desconsoladamente pero sin apenas hacer ruido sentada en una esquina de la habitación. Se había despertado hace un rato y no veía a Nami por ningún lado, por otra parte, el rubio estaba tan profundamente dormido que no la oía y al dormir en la hamaca la pequeña no podía despertarlo pues no con seguía llegar hasta él. Momentos antes y a duras penas había conseguido llegar a hasta la puerta, pero sus intentos de alcanzar el picaporte fueron inútiles, el intentar ponerse de puntillas o dar saltos sólo había conseguido que se cayese raspando la fina piel de sus rodillas contra el suelo.

La niña se limpió las lágrimas en su vestido y se levantó apoyándose en la pared dispuesta a intentar llamar la atención de alguien fuera como fuese. Con pasos vacilantes y agarrándose en todo lo que encontraba a su paso, Arashi consiguió llegar a la puerta de nuevo, peor en vez de intentar abrirla empezó a golpearla y a llorar a grito pelado, sino conseguía que alguien se despertase así, no lo conseguiría de ninguna otra forma.

Sanji se revolvió en su hamaca, entre sueños habría jurado oír el llanto de Arashi-chan. Agudizó su oído y descubrió que realmente los había oído, y que, de hecho, la niña estaba aporreando la puerta chillando a todo pulmón y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Arashi-chan ¿qué pasa?- dijo él preocupado y bajando de su hamaca al instante, cogiendo a la niña en sus brazos.

-No está Nami- alcanzó a decir la pequeña entre sollozos y agarrándose de la camisa de Sanji hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de éste.

-¿Cómo que no está?- Sanji giró la cabeza para descubrir con estupor que tal y como decía la niña, la navegante no estaba en su cama, de hecho, la cama ni siquiera estaba desecha y todo lo que Nami había traído y aún no había guardado en los armarios, seguía sobre el colchón.

Sanji, intentando controlar el ataque de histeria que estaba apunto de sobrevenirle respiró hondo y se sentó sobre la cama de la chica, sentando a la pequeña a su lado.

Miró el reloj que la navegante tenía sobre la mesa, puede que aún fuese pronto y que siguiese fuera…las 5 de la mañana, no, demasiado tarde para que siguiese fuera y demasiado pronto para haberse levantado ya.

Respiró de nuevo profundamente para relajarse, se rascó los ojos intentando despertarse del todo y tras coger a Arashi de nuevo salió de la habitación. Puede que estuviese en la cocina, o en le baño, no se habría ido de nuevo dejándolos a todos….¿verdad?

El chico apareció raudo y veloz en la cubierta, rogando por encontrar allí a su Nami-san, miró en todas direcciones, sin encontrarla, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Cuando ya estaba totalmente dispuesto a despertar a sus compañeros para hacer una partida de búsqueda por toda la isla, una mano le detuvo sujetándole del hombro con firmeza.

-Tranquilo cocinero, no se ha ido- Robin hizo aparición frente al chico, con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro y su típico tono conciliador en la voz.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó nervioso e intentando tranquilizara la niña, que lloraba en silencio en sus brazos.

-Vete a la cubierta de popa, la encontrarás allí-

Sanji obedeció, y rápidamente fue a donde la arqueóloga le había dicho, para encontrarse con una escena que no le alegró el día precisamente.

Pudo ver a su Nami-swan, su querida y bella navegante, profundamente dormida y recostada contra el espadachín, al cual no parecía importarle demasiado, pues su pausada respiración indicaba que él también estaba navegando entre sueños.

Malhumorado, el chico estableció una lucha interior en la que se debatía entre si dar un puñetazo a Zoro o tirarlo al mar con una piedra atada al cuello, pero finalmente, el pensamiento de que si hacía algo así su pelirroja se despertaría se impuso sobre los otros dos y consiguió calmarse. Dejó a la niña en el suelo con delicadeza, la cual, con pasos vacilantes y agarrándose de la barandilla se acercó a la pareja, sentándose junto a Nami y apoyándose en ella con cuidado de no despertarla.

El cocinero desapareció de la cubierta un momento para volver con una fina manta y ponerla sobre la navegante que tenía la piel fría y se acurrucaba en sí misma intentando obtener calor. Tapó con cuidado a la pelirroja, dejando al espadachín sin cubrir, por él, como si se moría, un estorbo menos. Acto seguido, el rubio fue hasta la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno, no sin antes mostrar un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro ante la idea de que Nami hubiese pasado la noche en la cubierta con eses descerebrado espadachín. Reprimiéndose las ganas de darle una patada, el rubio se encerró en su pequeño paraíso y sacó todos los utensilios necesarios para el delicioso desayuno que tenía pensado preparar, pero por alguna razón, su cabeza estaba en otro sitio y se sentía incapaz de concentrarse, su mente no dejaba de recordar la imagen de su pelirroja y el espadachín acurrucados el uno junto al otro como si fuesen un par de tortolitos. Crispado, encendió un cigarrillo intentando encontrar en él la respuesta a sus comeduras de coco, pero tras dos cigarrillos descubrió que lo único que conseguía era toser, así que optó por intentar poner la mente en blanco y dedicarse a otra cosa

Mientras, en la cubierta, poco a poco iban apareciendo los tripulantes del barco, que somnolientos y caminando con dificultad debido a la resaca se arrastraban hasta la cocina.

El ruido de los gritos de Luffy llegó hasta los oídos de Zoro en la cubierta de popa, el cual abrió sus ojos lentamente, despertándose y dando un oneroso bostezo. Iba a estirarse cuando notó un peso anormal sobre él, y se extrañó al sentir su propio brazo rodeando algo que no lograba identificar. Abrió los ojos definitivamente una vez se hubo acostumbrado a la luz, y descubrió que había pasado la noche en la cubierta, bajó la mirada curioso para intentar descubrir que era lo que se apoyaba contra él y al hacerlo se quedó totalmente paralizado durante unos segundos.

Su mente no lograba entender por qué Nami estaba apoyada contra él, totalmente dormida y acurrucada contra su pecho. Una de sus manos se agarraba de la camiseta del chico y la otra se había agarrado inconscientemente a una manta que había sobre ella y que Zoro no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo había llegado allí. Al fijarse un poco más descubrió a Arashi, la cual también dormitaba apoyada en Nami, lo que le confundió aún más.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión hasta conseguir asimilarlo, ató cabos y recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aún así seguía sin explicar lo de la manta y lo de Arashi, pero supuso que habría sido cosa de Sanji así que optó por dejar de comerse el coco y despertar a Nami, ya que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso con el contacto de la chica.

-Nami…¡Oi, Nami!- dijo Zoro moviendo a la chica con suavidad.

La aludida, como respuesta se movió un poco sólo para acurrucarse aún más contra el espadachín, que se puso aún más nervioso e intentó librarse de la presa de la pelirroja.

-Nami despierta- dijo él ya desesperado por librarse de ella y agitándola un poco más fuerte que antes.

La chica se revolvió en sueños y abrió lentamente los ojos. Instintivamente hizo lo mismo que hacía cada vez que se despertaba, encogerse contra el colchón. Pero cuán fue su sorpresa al ver que el colchón se movía, y aún más al sentirse sentada, y no tumbada como supuestamente debería encontrarse. Sobresaltada levantó su cabeza, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del peliverde, que enrojeció confundido y se apartó al instante, quedándose sentado y mirando a la navegante, pero con su cara a bastante más distancia que hace un momento.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó la chica confusa y separándose del pecho del espadachín.

-Ayer por la noche nos quedamos dormidos- añadió despreocupado intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Me duele todo- añadió Nami a la vez que se estiraba para posteriormente pasar a colocarse un poco su despeinada melena.

-Normal, el suelo no es muy cómodo- Zoro miró al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del Mundo, intentando no reflejar en su rostro su nerviosismo.

Nami se levantó y cogió a Arashi en sus brazos, tras dar un par de pasos en dirección a la cocina se giró y miró a Zoro con curiosidad.

-¿No vienes? si luego no te queda desayuno no te quejes.- dijo ella suspicaz, sabiendo que así llamaría la atención del chico, que se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar junto a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando hacia el cielo.

Arashi se despertó es indicó a Nami con un gesto que quería bajar. La navegante la dejó en le suelo y la pequeña fue corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando de nuevo solos a la pelirroja y el espadachín, quedando un incómodo silencio en el ambiente. Nami, buscaba en su mente algo que poder decir aunque sólo fuese para romper el hielo, pero la verdad es que había muy pocos temas de los que pudiese hablar con él.

-¿Zoro?-

-¿Hai?-

-¿ Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres bastante confortable?-

-¿Eins?-

-Quiero decir que se duerme bien apoyada en ti- tras decir esto, Nami desapareció en la cocina, dejando a un Zoro confuso y desorientado en la puerta

-¿Qué se ha creído que soy?¿Un sofá?- dijo Zoro para él rascándose la cabeza y adentrándose también en la cocina, donde el resto de la tripulación ya había empezado a desayunar hace rato y se recuperaban de la resaca a base de café.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la estancia, todos sus compañeros exceptuando a Robin y Nami le miraron con reproche. Iba a salir de la estancia cuando una voz le detuvo.

-Zoro siéntate aquí y ayúdame a acabarme esto que no tengo mucha hambre-

Todos giraron la cabeza sorprendidos hacia la navegante, autora de esas palabras, la cual miraba a Zoro fijamente en cierto modo ordenándole que se sentase.

Sanji miró al espadachín con odio contenido y le puso la zancadilla al pasar junto a él, lo que acabó derivando en una pelea como tantas otras que se detuvo cuando la navegante hizo uso de la violencia.

-Zoro deja de hacer el tonto y tú Sanji-kun, no le molestes que no te ha hecho nada-

-Hai Nami-swan-

-Empezó él- alegó Zoro en la más infantil de las respuestas

-Mentira- respondió indignado el cocinero levantándose y cogiendo al espadachín del cuello de la camiseta

-Chicos dejadlo ya…ooo-neeeeeeeeee-gaaaaaaaaaaaai- les rogó Nami en el más dulce de los tonos de tu voz.

-Hai- contestaron los dos al unísono soltándose el uno del otro y levantándose del suelo.

El espadachín se sentó junto a la pelirroja y cogió el trozo de bollo que ésta le ofreció, comiéndoselo de un bocado y sirviéndose un vaso de leche que se bebió prácticamente de un trago.

-No hace falta que comas como un cerdo- dijo Nami mirando al peliverde suspicazmente

-¿Cómo que como un cerdo? Si no me he manchado ni nada-

-No, pero vamos, da grima verte- añadió ella mirándolo despectivamente

-OYE NO TE PASES GUAPA-

-YO NO ME PASO SÓLO DIGO VERDADES-

-ESO NO ES NINGUNA VERDAD BRUJA-

-LAS VERDADES OFENDEN-

-NO TE METAS CON NAMI-SWAN- interrumpió Sanji golpeando a Zoro en la cabeza.

-ME METERÉ CON QUIEN QUIERA FIGURÍN- contestó malhumorado Zoro a la vez que le devolvía el golpe

-Por lo que veo todo vuelve a la normalidad- dijo Robin mirando a sus camaradas con una sonrisa.

La arqueóloga tenía razón, en unos segundos el ambiente había pasado a estar muy distendido, el hecho de que Nami le pidiese a Zoro que la hiciese compañía había hecho que tanto Luffy como Ussopp y Chopper rompieran de algún modo ese muro que les había mantenido separados del espadachín tras la marcha de la navegante, y todos volvían al ambiente habitual de tonterías y discusiones por doquier.

La pelirroja miró sonriente a sus camaradas, todavía se reprochaba a sí misma el haber intentado escapar de ellos…de su familia al fin y al cabo. La chico cogió a Arashi en sus brazos con delicadeza y salió de la cocina, dejando el estruendo de sus compañeros peleándose tras de sí.

Una vez en la cubierta dejó a la niña en el suelo, y éste fue directa hasta uno de los numerosos juguetes que había esparcidos por ahí desde la noche anterior. La pelirroja miró a la niña con ternura, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que no se imaginaba su vida sin la pequeña, sin educarla, enseñarla y verla crecer. Se imaginaba a Sanji enseñándola a cocinar y a Zoro empeñado en convertirla en una pequeña samurai, y también se veía a ella misma mostrándole cómo trazar mapas y cartografiar islas. La veía más mayor y ayudándola en su trabajo de hacer un mapa del Mundo, con la misma ilusión que ella había tenido desde siempre.

-Esa mirada es demasiado enternecedora para alguien como tú, navegante-

Nami se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Robin, la cual se acercó a ella sigilosamente con una cálida expresión en el rostro.

-¿Tú también te cansaste de sus gritos?-

-Te mentiría si te dijese que no, pero la razón por la que vine fue para ver cómo estabas-

-¿Ein?¿qué cómo estoy? Pues bien…supongo-Nami miró extrañada a Robin como obligándola a explicarle el por qué de su pregunta. La arqueóloga ignoró este hecho y prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

-Por lo que parece ya has hecho las paces con el espadachín-

-¿Eh? sí ayer por la noche vino a disculparse-

-Pues no sé que te diría pero supongo que si dormiste con él sería algo enternecedor-

-¿Pero qué dices?-el rostro de Nami adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojo del espectro de luz visible una tras otras y finalmente, tras aclararse la garganta y con un tono rosáceo aún en las mejillas se dispuso a seguir hablando – Era tarde, tenía sueño y simplemente me apoyé en su hombro para descansar y me quedé dormida, no pasó nada-

-Ya….pues al pobre cocinero casi le da un síncope cuando os vio- Robin la miró inquisitivamente y jugueteó con la pulsera que llevaba puesta.

-¿Sanji-kun?¿nos vio?- Nami miró a sus amiga sorprendida, el tono rojizo de sus mejillas ya había desaparecido y una mueca de incredulidad cubrió su rostro.

-Sí, él fue quien te llevó la manta-

-Claro, por eso estaba tan raro esta mañana.- Nami miró al vacío, pensativa. Como si las nubes fuesen a darle la respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía cuál era.

-No estaría de más que hablases seriamente con él. Ayer estaba desolado, se encerró un rato en nuestra habitación y estuvo llorando, le oímos en todo el barco-

-Sanji-kun- alcanzó a murmurar Nami con la voz entrecortada.

La navegante se espabiló de golpe y tras despedirse de Robin se dirigió con paso decidido a la cocina, seguida por Arashi, que gateaba tras ella a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró como una exhalación no dejando a los demás que se percatasen de su presencia.

-Luffy, Ussopp, salid un momento a la cubierta y llevaos a la niña-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se quejó Luffy infantilmente y poniendo cara de no comprender nada.

-Porque yo lo digo…FUERA…AHORA- los dos chicos ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja no se lo pensaron dos veces y salieron como una bala de la estancia dejando a Nami sola con el rubio y el peliverde.

Los dos chicos la miraron con curiosidad y tragaron saliva nerviosos, la mirada de la pelirroja les indicaba que algo iba a pasar, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué pasa Nami-san?- preguntó Sanji ansioso secándose las manos con un trapo y acercándose a ella cautelosamente.

-Nada, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros-

-Pues habla de una vez- increpó Zoro nervioso.

-Lo primero, siento haberme ido así como así, no pretendía haceros sentir mal-

-¿Quién ha dicho que nos hicieses sentir mal?- bufó el espadachín molesto y mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Oh, Nami-swan, el hecho de que hayas vuelto es el mejor de los regalos. Además fue culpa mía por no defenderte de este estúpido descerebrado-

-¡Oye tú!¿qué te hecho yo ahora?-

-¡Callaos los dos!- la pelirroja estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, pero contó hasta diez respiró profundamente y prosiguió con su discurso.- Robin me acaba de decir que ayer estuviste preocupado Sanji-kun, sólo quería decirte que gracias y que lo siento de veras. Y en cuanto a ti Zoro, decirte que a ver cuando dejas de ser tan bocazas-

-¡Yo no soy ningún bocazas bruja!-el espadachín se levantó de la silla, golpeó la mesa y miró a Nami furibundo, justo siendo detenido en ese momento por Sanji, que le cogió del cuello de la camiseta y lo zarandeó violentamente.

-PARAD YA LOS DOS-

Ambos detuvieron su discusión y se sentaron como si nada hubiese pasado, mirando a la pelirroja atentamente, como dos niños que estuviesen siendo castigados por su profesora.

-Y para terminar aclarar una cosa. Sanji, entre Zoro y yo no ha pasado nada, simplemente estuvimos hablando por la noche en la cubierta y me quedé dormida, nada más-

-Nami-san, ya sé que desde tu punto de vista no signifique nada, pero es que resulta que Zoro te…..- Sanji se vio interrumpido por una de las katanas de Zoro, que se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello, preparada para cortar su garganta limpiamente de un momento a otro.

-Si terminas esa frase te rebanaré de tal forma que buscar una aguja en un pajar resultará más fácil que encontrar los pedacitos de tu maloliente cuerpo-

Sanji tragó saliva y se levantó, huyendo de la espada para acercarse más a su pequeña pelirroja. Ésta miró la escena sin comprender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando para posteriormente darse por vencida y centrar toda su atención en el rubio, la cual la estaba ensalzando entre piropos y bonitas palabras. Consiguiendo así que el ego de la joven aumentase aún más, si es que es posible.

Zoro, asqueado, salió de la cocina en dirección al camarote masculino. Necesitaba entrenar para despejar su cabeza. La noche anterior había hablado demasiado, había dicho cosas de las que ni el mismo se percató hasta que oyó a su propia voz pronunciar esas palabras saliendo de su boca. Cogió sus pesas y molesto fue hasta la cubierta, donde Luffy jugaba con la niña, ante la atenta mirada de Robin, que temía por la integridad física de la pequeña. Puede que no le gustasen los niños, pero desde luego le gustaba aún menos que Arashi resultase herida de algún modo.

Al pasar frente a la cocina pudo oír como Nami y ese estúpido cocinero seguían hablando. Curioso, pegó la oreja a la puerta justo a tiempo de oír un empalagoso "Cuánto te he echado de menos mi princesa de los mares" de boca de Sanji

-¡Tsk!- Zoro puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario y siguió su camino hasta la cubierta de popa.

Justo cuando se quitó la camiseta y cogió una de sus pesas para comenzar sus ejercicios, la voz de la pelirroja reclamándolos a todos en la proa le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Sin más, el chico se dirigió hacia allí, dejando sus útiles de entrenamiento tal y como estaban, sin preocuparse si quiera de ponerse de nuevo la prenda de la que se había desprendido segundos antes.

-¡Oi Nami!¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó molesto el espadachín a la vez que subía las escaleras en dirección a donde ella se encontraba.

-Espera a que lleguen todos- contestó ella reprendiéndolo por su impaciencia con una mirada despectiva.

-¡Nami-san querida! ¿te ocurre algo?- Sanji hizo aparición mostrando su mejor faceta de gentleman , agotando aún más la nula paciencia de Zoro, que musitó un más que audible "idiota" comenzando así de nuevo otra pelea entre ellos.

Poco a poco el resto de la tripulación fue apareciendo, no sabiendo muy bien a qué venía esta reunión y mirándose curiosos los unos a los otros, como si de esta forma fuese a obtener respuesta alguna.

-Os he llamado por una razón muy simple. Hoy quiero salir de compras pero dados los numeritos que me montaron el otro día por ir acompañada por un hombre- Nami miró a Zoro con un ligero atisbo de complicidad en su mirada y él la respondió asintiendo con la cabeza - he decidido que voy a ir sola, Arashi tampoco viene. Así que Sanji, Zoro y Luffy os toca quedaros en el barco con ella.

-Por supuesto Nami-swan-

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar yo?- preguntó Luffy ansioso mirando a Nami con carita de cordero degollado.

-Porque sino te quedas los otros dos estarán demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos y no harían caso de la niña-

-Pues que se quede Luffy solo- dijo Zoro mosqueado por el hecho de verse obligado a quedarse en el barco

-¿Y dejar solo a Luffy con ella?- preguntó Nami no queriéndose creer la gran estupidez que Zoro acababa de decir.

-Vale no, pues deja a Luffy y el estúpido cocinero-

-¿Y que a la mínima se fuese con la primera cosa con tetas que viese pasar olvidándose de Arashi? No gracias-

-Está bien me quedaré- dijo Luffy desolado y fingiendo una infinita pena.

-Bueno si mi capitán así lo dice yo también me haré cargo- bufó Zoro pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Gracias chicos, sois un encanto- Nami sonrió complacida y tras dejar a Arashi en los brazos de un confundido espadachín, alejándose del lugar con un halo de felicidad en el rostro, sólo le faltaba dar saltitos.

Robin siguió a la navegante hasta su camarote, y minutos después las vieron salir del barco como una exhalación. Chopper y Ussopp, por otra parte, hacía rato que se habían ido al pueblo alegando que necesitaban comprar algo muy importante.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Luffy empezó a pedirle comida a Sanji, el cual se dirigió a la cocina encendiendo un cigarrillo intentando librarse de los continuos ruegos de su capitán, que le seguía como un perrito esperando a que le echasen algo que comer.

Zoro, aún confuso, miró a la niña que tenía en brazos y tras quedarse inmóvil durante un minuto mientras su cabeza pensaba qué hacer. Finalmente acabó por dirigirse a la cocina, al fin y al cabo allí podría sentarse y dejar a la niña con Luffy.

Es espadachín irrumpió en la cocina y dejó a Arashi en el suelo, la cual gateó hasta Luffy, que la ayudó a subirse en la mesa y empezó a jugar con ella mientras Sanji terminaba de hacerle un aperitivo(tratándose de Luffy ya podemos imaginarnos qué aperitivo es).

Zoro apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y sobre éstos su cabeza, quedándose completamente dormido en cuestión de segundos Sanji por su parte terminó de hacer el aperitivo de su capitán y se dejó caer en una silla, encendiendo un cigarrillo acto seguido.

Luffy y Sanji se quedaron en el más completo de los silencios, sólo interrumpido por los ronquidos de Zoro, observando cómo Arashi se divertía con los juguetes que Nami le había comprado hace un par de días. Pasaron lo que debieron ser horas sin que ni las chicas ni ninguno de los demás tripulantes del barco diese señales de vida, algo extraño dado que se acercaba peligrosamente la hora de comer.

-Me aburrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

-Ya te hemos oído Luffy, es la séptima vez que lo dices- contestó un molesto Zoro que se acababa de despertar.

-Pero es que me aburrooooooooooooo-

-Y yo también y no me quejo por tener que estar compartiendo mi tiempo con un imbécil y un musculitos descerebrado en vez de con mis queridas Robin-chan y Nami-san-

-Repite eso si te atreves payaso-

-Tú a mi no me llamas payaso idiota integral- Sanji se puso de pie de golpe, y miró amenazante al espadachín. Éste lo imitó y le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor al rubio, que respondió echándole el humo de su cigarrillo a la cara.

-Te voy a partir la cara gilipollas, y ahora no está tu querida "Nami-swan" para defenderte-

-Me aburrooooooooooooooo-

-CÁLLATE- le espetaron al unísono Zoro y Sanji a su capitán.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Arashi-chan?¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Niña?-

-Veis, ella también se aburre-

-Cállate de una vez Luffy- dijo secamente Sanji a la vez que cogía a la niña en brazos.

-Es su hora de comer- Zoro miró el reloj que tenían en la cocina y se sentó nuevo en el que era su sitio habitual, olvidándose por completo de la pelea que estaba teniendo con el rubio.

-¿Y a esta hora qué toma, papilla o biberón?- preguntó nervioso el cocinero que acunaba a la niña intentando hacer que se calmase.

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas?- le increpó el espadachín mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-Le voy a preparar un biberón, toma- Sanji, desquiciado, dejó a la niña en los brazos de su rival y se puso el delantal a toda prisa.

-¿Y por qué me la das a mí? Está llorando, no la quiero. Luffy cógela tú-

-Nami no me deja cogerla- dijo él inocentemente y sonriendo a su compañero.

-¿Qué más te da? No está- Zoro estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y tendió a la niña a su compañero como si de un objeto se tratase.

-No, se lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-Tú y tus malditas promesas- el espadachín desistió, sabiendo que contra algo así no podía luchar.

El peliverde se levanto de golpe, con el rostro iluminado debido a la idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente. Salió de la cocina a toda prisa y a los pocos segundos volvió sin la niña, no oyéndose tampoco el llanto de la pequeña.

-Eh tú…¿Y Arashi-chan?- preguntó Sanji terminado de cerrar el biberón de la pequeña.

-La he encerrado en la bodega, así no la oímos- contestó el espadachín tranquilamente.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?- Sanji Soltó el biberón sobre la mesa y sin mediar más palabra salió corriendo de la estancia, apareciendo posteriormente con la pequeña llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos y abrazada contra su cuello. Arashi levantó la vista un momento y al encontrarse con la mirada de Zoro se agarró con fuerza a la camisa del cocinero y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del joven.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA.. ZORO ERES UNA RISA!- alcanzó a decir Luffy entre carcajadas a la vez que daba palmadas como animándose a sí mismo a reírse con más fuerza.

-Se puede ser bruto y luego se puede ser como tú,¡animal!-

-No me vengas con tonterías. Tu habrías hecho lo mismo cocinero de pacotilla-

-¡¿CÓMO OSAS DECIRME ESO!- Sanji, enfurecido, miró a Zoro con rabia y se aguantó las ganas de partirle la cara.- Ya verás cuando Nami-san se entere de esto-

-Míralo, el hombrecito, que tiene que refugiarse en una mujer- el tono sarcástico de Zoro hizo que Sanji se enfureciese aún más. Hasta tal punto que soltó a la niña y se acercó al espadachín, cogiéndole hoscamente del cuello de la camiseta y retándole con la mirada.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿Ves? Estaría mejor en la bodega- concluyó el espadachín a la vez que se soltaba de la presa de su camarada.

-Venga no discutáis que es un rollo-

-Luffy cállate, y tú cocinero ¡Haz callar a esa maldita cría!-

-¿Y como quieres que lo haga imbécil?-

-YO QUE SÉ, TU ERES EL QUE SABE TRATAR CON MUJERES-

-PERO ESTO NO ES UNA MUJER ES UNA NIÑA-

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Arashi está llorando- dijo Luffy inocentemente y mirando a sus compañeros con su habitual cara de tonto

-¡YA LO SABEMOS IMBÉCIL!-

-¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO IMBÉCIL SANJI?¡DEBES RESPETAR A TU CAPITÁN!-

-¡HACED QUE SE CALLE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!-

-¡CÁLLATE TÚ MALDITO ESPADACHÍN DESCEREBRADO!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡LUFFY NO CHILLES!-

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS CHILLANDO ZORO!-

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡A VER, VAMOS A DEJAR DE CHILLAR Y A DECIDIR QUIÉN ALD A DE COMER!-

-¡PUES DEJA DE CHILLAR TU TAMBIÉN MIERDA DE COCINERO!-

Zoro y Sanji se dirigieron una mirada de odio digna de las películas del lejano oeste y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, rodando sobre el suelo y dándose puñetazos el uno al otro. Luffy los animaba dando palmadas y gritando, dando ánimos a los dos y saltando por toda la cocina.

De repente… los tres chicos se detuvieron ante el sonido de una cristalina risa que los dejó perplejos. Arashi había pasado del llanto a la hilaridad en apenas unos segundos, hecho provocado por la pelea entre los chicos, que se miraron estupefactos entre ellos y se levantaron sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Bien, ahora que ya está tranquila.¿quién la da de comer?- preguntó Zoro mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

-Yo no puedo, ya casi es la hora de comer y tengo que preparar la comida para mis queridas Robin-chan y Nami-san-

-Yo no puedo cogerla, no me deja Nami- dijo Luffy rápidamente intentándose librar del marrón.

-Eso quiere decir que te toca a ti cabeza-hueca, toma el biberón- Sanji le dio el biberón a su compañero y lo sacó de la cocina a empujones, cogiendo a Arashi y dejándola también fuera con él.

Zoro se quedó inmóvil con el biberón en la mano y miró a la niña, que se agarraba de su pantalón y estiraba un brazo como intentando llegar a su comida. El espadachín la cogió con un brazo y le dio el preciado tesoro que la niña cogió ansiosa y lo abrazó contra ella como si no hubiese comido en meses. El peliverde se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra el mástil, mirando hacia el mar para intentar relajarse. Sentó a la niña en su regazo y sujetó el biberón, acercándolo a la boca de Arashi, que había empezado a hacer pucheros de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo…..

-Corre Robin, ya es la hora de que coma Arashi y me da miedo lo que le puedan hacer esos tres idiotas-

-No haberla dejado con ellos-

-No pensé que fuésemos a tardar tanto ¡SI NO HUBIÉSEMOS ESTADO TANTO RATO EN ESA LIBRERÍA!-

-Es que era todo tan interesante- Robin se detuvo y abrazó la bolsa llena de libros que llevaba encima provocando así que la navegante se exaltase aún más

-¡PERO NO TE PARES!-

-Esta muchacha- dijo Robin para sí misma empezando a acelerar el paso de nuevo

Tras unos minutos de carrera llegaron al puerto y pudieron ver el Going Merry tal cual lo habían dejado. No se oían gritos ni jaleo, lo que provocó que un escalofrío de pánico recorriese la espalda de la navegante. Ansiosa subió a la cubierta corriendo y dejó caer todas sus bolsas sobre el suelo de madera, buscando a los chicos con la mirada sin éxito.

-Puede que estén en la cocina, voy a ver- la arqueóloga se dirigió a la estancia y entreabrió la puerta para descubrir que Sanji y Luffy estaban en el interior, no así Zoro y la pequeña.

Nami dio una vuelta por la cubierta, y cuando iba directa a buscar a Zoro a los camarotes se encontró con que el susodicho estaba dormido apoyado contra el mástil con la niña en sus brazos en la misma situación. Con una sonrisa en los labios vio el biberón vacío de la pequeña junto a ellos y se acercó para cogerlo y llevarlo a la cocina. Cuando se agachó para hacerlo sintió que algo le agarraba la muñeca y al mirar hacia abajo vio la áspera mano de Zoro sujetándola, el cual la miraba somnoliento y entreabriendo un ojo, manteniendo el otro cerrado.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo Zoro entre bostezos y soltándola de inmediato.

-Pues sí soy yo, ya he vuelto ¿qué tal con Arashi?¿os habéis apañado? –

-Pues claro, ¿quién te crees que soy? Es facilísimo cuidar de un bebé-

-¿Ah si? Pues entonces tendré que dejártela más veces- le picó sabiendo que lo que decía el espadachín era una mentira más grande que el cuartel general de la Marina.

-No, interrumpe mi entrenamiento-

-Ya- dijo ella irónica cogiendo el biberón y caminado en dirección a la cocina.-Por cierto- la chica se dio la vuelta miró a Zoro fijamente a los ojos – Eres adorable cuando haces de papá- se burló la pelirroja señalando con la cabeza a la niña que dormitaba tranquilamente en los brazos del espadachín.

-¡Déjame en paz!- contestó azorado el espadachín a la vez que un rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Nami se alejó entre carcajadas y desapareció en el interior de la cocina, dejando a Zoro en la cubierta totalmente confuso y repitiendo en su cabeza la conversación que acababa de tener con ella.


	13. El día de mañana

**Bueno y como me suele pasar cada vez que digo que subiré algo, mi conexión se peta ¬ ¬ (empiezo a creer que internet es un este con vida, me odia y conspira contra mí). Así que para evitar que esta noche me pase lo mismo voy a subir dos capítulos seguidos. Por esa misma razón las contestaciones a los anónimos y demás las hago en el siguiente capítulo, en este sólo voy a comentar un poco del fic que nos ocupa.**

**Bueno personalmente, este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta como me han quedado. Como siempre habrá discusiones y demás (no puedo evitarlo, me encanta cuando discuten) pero también un pequeño momento "pasteloso"(sí, entre comillas) que ya iba siendo hora.**

**Espero que os guste! Kissu!**

**P.D: muchas gracias por los reviews del anterior capítulo!**

**CAPÍTULO 13: **EL DÍA DE MAÑANA

Zoro entró en la cocina con Arashi aún en sus brazos profundamente dormida. Usopp y Chopper habían llegado hace escasos minutos, justo después que las chicas, y ya estaban rogando por comida al cocinero, que intentaba librarse de ellos a la vez que preparaba su postre especial para "sus" chicas.

-Déjame en paz Usopp, ¿no ves que estoy preparando un mousse de chocolate para Nami-san? –

-¿Eh?¿Mousse? ¡Yo también quiero! ¿y esto?...¡Qué bien pastelitos de fresas con nata!-

-LUFFY DEJA ESO, ES PARA ROBIN-CHAN-

-Pero yo quiero- se quejó el capitán colgándose del cuello de Sanji y gimiendo lastimosamente a la vez que se balanceaba.

-¡PARA LUFFY QUE ME HACES DAÑO IMBÉCIL!-

-Joooooooooooooooo Sanjiiiiiiiiiii-

-¡Vosotros tenéis natillas! Ahora siéntate de una vez y acaba de comer-

-Es que ya he acabado.¿dónde están las natillas?-

-¿QUE YA HAS QUÉ? ¡NO ME HAS DEJADO NADA!-

-A mí tampoco- todos miraron hacia la puerta, lugar del que provenía la voz del autor de estas palabras, y se encontraron con Zoro que tenía una expresión malhumorada en la cara miraba a su capitán con rencor en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Zoro, pensé que no ibas a comer- dijo Luffy tranquilamente para posteriormente soltar su característica risa.

-¿PERO TÚ QUE QUIERES QUE ME MUERA DE HAMBRE?- estalló el espadachín

-Jujuju esto es muy divertido-

-TÚ CÁLLATE ROBIN-

-TÚ A ROBIN-CHAN NO LA MANDAS CALLAR CABEZA DE MARIMO-

-Sanji-kuuuuuuuuun, tengo sed ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?-

-Hai Nami-swaaaaaan-

-¿Ves Robin? Te dije que esta era la forma más fácil para que dejasen de discutir-

-Ya veo ya, jujuju-

Zoro bufó hastiado y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose en su sitio habitual junto a la navegante. El espadachín dejó a Arashi en brazos de la pelirroja y se recostó apoyándose en la pared con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Ha comido bien?- preguntó Nami mirando a su camarada fijamente.

-Sí, no ha habido problemas. Salvo que antes de que le diese de comer se puso a llorar como una descosida- contestó el peliverde entreabriendo los ojos

-¿ A llorar?. Algo le haríais-

-Yo no, pero a éste imbécil no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que encerrarla en la bodega- dijo Sanji a la vez que le tendía ceremoniosamente un vaso repleto de agua fresca a la navegante.

-Tenías que decirlo ¿no?- se exaltó Zoro mirando con odio contenido al cocinero, que le devolvió una mirada de superioridad que lo sacó aun más de sus casillas.

-Sí, era necesario que Nami-san se enterase de lo bien que cuidas a la niña- ironizó el cocinero.

-Cállate imbécil- musitó apretando los dientes el espadachín

Nami resopló cansada de la situación y salió de la cocina tras dedicarles una rencorosa mirada tanto al espadachín como al cocinero, quedándose el último totalmente alucinado y sin comprender muy bien qué es lo que había hecho.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa ahora?-refunfuñó Zoro dejando su vista clavada en la puerta por la cual Nami acababa de irse.

-Pues que está molesta porque sois incapaces de hacer nada bien a no ser que ella esté constantemente encima de vosotros- dejó caer Robin para luego enfrascarse de nuevo en la lectura de su libro.

Sanji y Zoro se miraron entre ellos y resoplaron, sabían que en el fondo Robin tenía razón, siempre había sido así. El cocinero se quitó el delantal dejándolo sobre la mesa con cuidado y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando la voz del espadachín lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-A hablar con ella, ¿te importa?- y sin más Sanji salió de la cocina dando un portazo y dejando a todos con tres palmos de narices.

-Maldito cocinero baboso- murmuró Zoro entre dientes.

-¿Celoso, espadachín?-

-Cállate- amenazó él saliendo de la cocina acto seguido dado otro portazo.

-Por favor, los portazos, imaginároslos…Pobre Going Merry- se lamentó Usopp prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, fuera:

-¿Nami-san?- el cocinero se acercó cuidadosamente a la chica que estaba enfrente de él dándole la espalda.

La navegante se giró levemente, lo suficiente como para ver al rubio por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a su posición inicial.

-¿Hai Sanji-kun?- su voz no parecía mostrar enfado alguno, es más, era raro oírla así de relajada, así que el cocinero se arriesgó y en un par de zancadas se puso a su lado, su brazo casi rozando con el de la joven., provocando que un escalofrío recorriese su masculina espalda.

-Lo siento-

-¿Eh?¿qué has hecho ya?- preguntó extrañada la navegante a la vez que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Es que me dijo Robin-chan que estabas molesta conmigo-

-Contigo exactamente no, sino más bien con el inútil cabeza de marimo. Aunque si que me molesta un poco el que os estéis peleando todo el día por cualquier tontería y que debido a ello seáis incapaces de hacer nada bien- la navegante habló seriamente, sin parecer enfadada, pero con un tono que no daba derecho a réplica.

Sanji no dijo nada más, simplemente sacó un cigarillo y lo encendió, dando una gran calada para posteriormente hacer dibujitos con el humo que expulsaba.

Nami lo miró curiosa y el cocinero dándose cuenta se pavoneó ante ella y empezó a hacer figuras más complicadas, buscando con ello la admiración de la pelirroja.

-Por cierto Nami-san - dijo Sanji parando su actuación de repente- ¿dónde está Arashi?-

-La he llevado a la habitación, es la hora de su siesta.-

Sanji la sonrió y prosiguió con su número bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro, que los observaba oculto entre los mandarineros notando como un sentimiento de rabia que no sabía muy bien de dónde procedía inundaba su cuerpo. "Por qué siempre ese maldito cocinero tenía la atención de todos, y especialmente de ella. Aunque fuese para usarlo pero siempre mirase a donde mirase el cocinero y la navegante estaban juntos. Él estúpido pervertido cabeza de queso siempre hacía aparición en los peores momentos, haciendo desvanecerse en un momento la tranquilidad que reinaba a su alrededor cada vez que ella se sentaba a leer en su tumbona y él dormitaba a su lado"

-Maldito cocinero pervertido- musitó Zoro para sí sentándose en el suelo de golpe ocultándose entre unas ramas.

Sus tripas rugieron, no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y sinceramente dudaba mucho que el cocinero se afanase en hacerle la comida a deshora. El espadachín cogió una de las mandarinas de una rama cercana y tras pelarla se comió los gajos uno por uno, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la fruta. Miró entre las hojas en la dirección en la que estaban el cocinero y la navegante, y allí seguían los dos, juntos. Zoro no se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el puño con rabia hasta que uno de los gajos de la mandarina estalló llenando su mano de zumo. Molesto se lamió los dedos pringosos y se secó la mano en la tela del pantalón, ya lo lavaría luego.

Enfadado más consigo mismo por sentirse así que con el cocinero o con la propia Nami, el espadachín se recostó apoyando la cabeza en los brazos y maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Tras cinco minutos de un exhaustivo examen a las nubes que pasaban sobre él Zoro volvió a observar a la parejita feliz…ahí seguían "¿Cuándo piensa largarse ese maldito cocinero?" pensó el espadachín para sí mismo reprimiendo sus ganas de ir hasta ellos y tirar al rubio por la borda. Se recostó de nuevo y al cabo de 5 minutos y como era de esperar, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que oyó fue a su estómago rugir. Se incorporó a duras penas y giró el cuello, recolocando sus músculos, si seguía durmiendo en cualquier sitio y con mala postura acabaría teniendo problemas de espalda, pero el sueño le podía. Volvió a echar una ojeada entre las ramas en la dirección en la que antes estaban Nami y el cocinero, pero ya no había rastro de ellos, a saber cuántas horas habría dormido.

Se desperezó entre bostezos y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo sino quería morir de inanición en unos minutos, bueno tanto como eso no, pero el hambre le ponía de mal humor. Entró en el lugar abriendo la puerta de golpe y se encontró con que Sanji estaba dentro, cómo no haciendo algo para "sus" chicas. El espadachín ni se dignó a saludar, simplemente cogió una manzana de uno de los barriles y sentó, mirando fijamente al rubio con un halo de desprecio en sus ojos.

-Si has venido a pedirme que te haga la comida puedes ir largándote. Esto es la merienda de Robin-chan y Nami-san-

-No necesito nada de alguien como tú imbécil-

-Hoy te noto especialmente irascible cabeza de marimo-

-Será porque tú estás cerca-

Sanji no contestó, simplemente le dio la espalda al espadachín y prosiguió con sus quehaceres. Zoro terminó la manzana y tras hacerlo se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero el cocinero le detuvo poniéndose frente a él con un vaso repleto de zumo.

-Toma-

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti-

-No es para ti, es para Nami-san-

-¿Y por qué no se lo llevas tú?- Zoro estaba empezando a mosquearse, pero se reprimió se cruzó de brazos mirando inquisitivamente al cocinero.

-Pues porque con quien está molesta es contigo, no conmigo-

-Tú eres el cocinero del amor, vete a consolarla. Quizás así te recompense de alguna forma- bufó molesto el espadachín.

El cocinero miró a Zoro con una mueca entre la curiosidad y la exasperación y le dio el vaso. El espadachín lo cogió pero se quedó plantado en mitad de la cocina.

-Mira, mientras esté molesta por algo se va a encontrar mal, y no quiero que Nami-san se sienta mal así que ve y llévaselo-

-Está bien…¿Dónde está?-

-En su camarote, fue a dibujar mapas-

Zoro suspiró y salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de la chica. Entró sin llamar y la vio sentada frente a la mesa, con la pluma que utilizaba para dibujar entre los dientes y mirando la hoja que tenía enfrente con exasperación.

La chica sólo notó la presencia de alguien en la habitación cuando vio un vaso posarse en su mesa y oyó a alguien acercarse a la pequeña cama recién comprada en la que dormía Arashi.

-Arigato Sanji-kun –

-No soy Sanji –

La navegante se giró y vio que efectivamente no era el cocinero el que estaba en su habitación, sino la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar y más aún por voluntad propia.

-¿Zoro?¿qué haces aquí?- la chica no pudo evitar sonar borde, por mucho que le sorprendiese la presencia del chico el hecho de estar enfadada con él prevalecía sobre ello.

-El cocinero me dio eso para que te lo trajese- Zoro se sentó en el suelo, junto a la mesa y se apoyó en la pared a la vez que todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran observados atentamente por la pelirroja.

-¿Piensas quedarte?-

El chico no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando huir de la mirada de la navegante, que lo estudiaba confusa, sin entender muy bien a qué se debía el súbito cambio del espadachín. La navegante dejó sus instrumentos de dibujo sobre la mesa y se estiró, intentando desentumecer los músculos, dejándose caer después en el respaldo de la silla. Dio un trago al zumo y su rostro se iluminó unos segundos, estaba realmente bueno. Apuró el vaso en unos pocos tragos y dejó el recipiente vacío de nuevo sobre la mesa, esperando a llevarlo a la cocina más tarde.

Arashi se revolvió en sueños, haciendo que la navegante se levantase de golpe para ver qué le pasaba. Nami arropó a la niña con cuidado y le apartó el pelo de la cara, acariciándola con cuidado en un gesto tan maternal que hizo que ella misma se diese cuenta y se detuviese al instante.

Zoro la observó en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada. Miles de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza pero ninguno era lo suficientemente claro como para expresarlo con palabras. La navegante, al sentirse observada miró hacia el espadachín, encontrándose con los ojos de éste, que apartó la vista inmediatamente no sin antes provocar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la navegante.

-¿Qué miras?-espetó ella secamente una vez recuperada de su sorpresa inicial

-Nada-

-Sabes que soy capaz de sonsacártelo, así que no me hagas manipularte más de lo necesario y dímelo-

-Simplemente me preguntaba sino te estabas encariñando demasiado con ella-

-¿Demasiado?..no, si prefieres seguimos tus métodos y la encierro en la bodega y de vez en cuando le echo un poco de pan duro para que no muera de inanición- dijo ella sarcástica mirando al espadachín resentida.

-Sabía qué antes o después me ibas a salir con eso..mira lo siento-

-Con un "lo siento" no vale, si eso bastara ¿crees acaso que nos perseguiría la marina?-

-Ya lo sé- dijo él exasperado- pero tendrás que comprender que alguien como yo no tenga ni puñetera idea de cómo cuidar a una niña pequeña, no habérnosla dejado. Ya debías saber a lo que atenerte-

-Por una vez pensé que podría confiar en vosotros para otra cosa que no fuese repartir leña-

-Pues parece ser que es para lo único para lo que sirvo- dijo él dolido y mirando al suelo fijamente, sin atreverse a dirigir a la navegante sus ojos que mostraban lo profundamente ofendido que se sentía.

-No quería decir eso- replicó ella molesta.- Es sólo que, por una vez me gustaría que me demostraseis que puedo confiar en vosotros plenamente-

-Según tú, nos pides un imposible- Zoro estaba empezando a mosquearse, la situación se estaba poniendo demasiado tensa para su gusto, y no tenía ninguna gana de volver a tener otra discusión seria con la navegante.

La chica miró fijamente al espadachín y vio que estaba tenso. Sin mediar más palabra se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, consiguiendo así que una expresión de sorpresa apareciese el en rostro del chico.

-¿Y qué era eso que tenías que decirme sobre encariñarme demasiado con alguien?-

-¿Eh?- el espadachín se sintió un poco perdido, pero agradeció mentalmente a la navegante el haber cortado la discusión. – Decía que creo que te estás encariñando mucho con Arashi-

-¿Y eso supone un problema?¿es que acaso estás celoso de que ella reciba más atención que tú?- dijo ella mordazmente y le dirigió una mirada burlona al peliverde.

Él respondió mostrándole una mueca de desagrado y musitó un sarcástico "muy graciosa" a la vez que ponía los brazos tras cu cuello para apoyarse en ellos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ellos, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino más bien una sensación de tranquilidad que produjo en ambos un ligero sopor.

-Lo que quiero decir- habló finalmente Zoro- es que parece que en tu mente ya la vieses como si fuese tu hija, como si te fueses a quedar con ella para siempre.- el espadachín se detuvo un momento y tras mirar la reacción de Nami se dispuso a proseguir. – Nami, eres pirata, no una niñera a tiempo completo. Tu sueño no se cumplirá si tienes que ir cargando todo el día con una criatura. Además está el hecho de que eso también nos entorpecería a los demás-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?¿Qué la abandone en una barca igual que cuando nos la encontramos?- saltó ella furiosa luchando por retener su rabia antes las palabras del espadachín. – Está claro que tú serías capaz de hacerlo, total, careces de sentimientos- la navegante se levantó para irse, pero el espadachín la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo, haciendo que se sentase de nuevo.

-¡Nami escúchame! ¡Por una vez deja de pensar que todos los que hay a tu alrededor lo hacen todo mal e intenta entender lo que quiero decirte!- protestó Zoro aún sin soltarla.

La navegante se soltó de él tirando con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos, no queriendo mirar a Zoro a la cara y dirigiendo su vista al fondo de la habitación.

-Mira, lo que intento decirte…si me dejas, es que no puedes creer que vas estar con ella para toda la vida. Antes o después tendrás que dejarla si quieres proseguir con tu sueño. Ya sea porque encontremos a sus padres o a alguien que la cuide. Seguro que en cualquier pueblo por el que pasemos hay personas que estarían encantados de quedársela. Si la empiezas a querer tanto ¿Qué va a ser de ti el día de mañana, cuando ya no esté?-

- ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo querer a alguien por el simple hecho de que puede que el día de mañana ya no esté?- Nami se levantó de golpe, furiosa, luchando porque las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos no lo hicieran.

-Eso te ahorrará dolor- dijo él enfadado, sin entender muy bien al razón por la cual se había puesto así la navegante. Al fin y al cabo si le estaba diciendo esto era por su propio bien.

Zoro se levantó también poniéndose frente a ella amenazante, y aguantando estoicamente la mirada indescriptible que la pelirroja tenía fija en él. Sin ruido alguno ni lamento por parte de la chica, una silenciosa lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla izquierda. El espadachín la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar, suspiró exasperado e intentó acercarse a ella, pero la chica lo empujó con ímpetu y con el puño cerrado con fuerza se secó la lágrima que había recorrido su rostro.

-Nami.¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

Se sintió nervioso, fuera de lugar. Las manos le estorbaban y luchaba contra sí mismo por reprimir sus instintos de salir corriendo de allí. Temeroso, se acercó a ella de nuevo, rogando porque no volviera a rechazarle, pero cuando aún estaba a un paso de ella, la navegante estalló.

-¡DÉJAME!¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS!- Nami gritó furiosa, extendiendo sus brazos frente a ella, como intentando detener a Zoro en caso de que se le ocurriese dar un paso más – Según me estás diciendo, si siguiese tu forma de pensar, entonces….¡ENTONCES POR ESA MISMA REGLA DE TRES A TI TENDRÍA QUE ODIARTE POR ARRIESGAR TU VIDA CADA DÍA!- la chica se detuvo un momento, su respiración se hizo más profunda y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, derrotada- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo dejar de quererte por el simple hecho de que no sé si mañana seguirás vivo o habrás muerto en alguna batalla?

En el instante justo de pronunciar estas últimas palabras la chica rompió en un desesperado llanto impropio de ella. El espadachín se quedó clavado en el sitio, como no pudiéndose creer las palabras que acababa de oír de la boca de la navegante. Confuso, tragó saliva, y tras unos segundo mirando al suelo, se atrevió a levantar la vista, y se encontró con los ojos plagados de lágrimas Nami.

Zoro se obligó a sí mismo a acercarse a ella. Dio un paso al frente con intención de hacerlo, pero entonces la navegante se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse del camarote dejando al espadachín solo, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. La chica estiró su pierna para ir a dar el primer paso para irse, pero dos fuertes brazos que la rodearon se lo impidieron.

El espadachín no pudo detenerse a sí mismo, en un impulso, al ver que la pelirroja se alejaba de él, extendió sus brazos y la abrazó por detrás, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se apoyase sobre su pecho y apretando la frágil figura de la navegante contra sí.

-Nami…yo…- murmuró el espadachín sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

-Suéltame- rogó la navegante mirando fijamente al suelo y con el rostro oculto tras su flequillo.

-Pero Nami- suplicó él apretándola aún con más fuerza.

-Suéltame….por favor- las últimas palabras que sonaron tan desesperadas en la boca de la pelirroja derrumbaron al espadachín, que la soltó lentamente, sintiendo cómo sus brazos en incluso sus piernas temblaban sin razón aparente.

Nami en cuanto se vio liberada se fue a toda prisa, subiendo a trompicones las escaleras que daban a la puerta y desapareciendo del lugar en una exhalación.

Zoro se quedó en mitad de la habitación, aún conmocionado. Se dejó caer de rodillas y hundió la cara entre sus manos como no pudiéndose creer lo que acababa de hacer .Se sentía mal, realmente mal, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por esa sensación de desasosiego que recorría su cuerpo, le había rechazado sin ninguna duda, había dejado bien claro que no quería que se acercase a ella, que no quería que la tocase siquiera. Tenía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, de compartir su dolor, de que le consolasen, ahora más que nunca era cuando necesitaba un amigo pero ¿quién iba a entenderle?

Sanji se reiría en su cara para posteriormente vanagloriarse de que a él si le quería; Luffy…bueno es Luffy, en lo que a estos temas se refiere no serviría de mucha ayuda. Chopper sin duda se pondría de parte de la navegante, estaba bien claro que ambos se adoraban el uno al otro, todos los tripulantes del Going Merry podían verlo; Ussopp, bueno no sería una mala opción, sino fuese porque era la persona menos indicada para dar un consejo a alguien y finalmente Robin….definitivamente NO.

El espadachín se levantó del suelo lentamente y se acercó a la cama donde Arashi seguía durmiendo.

-Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que darme problemas ¿sabes?- murmuró él a la vez que acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de la niña.

Zoro miró a su alrededor, todo lo que en esa habitación había le recordaba lo que acaba de ocurrir sintiéndose agobiado por ello así que optó por salir de allí, sin saber muy bien donde poder ocultarse el resto del día. No quería verla, ni tampoco a Sanji, ahora más que nunca sería incapaz de soportar esa sonrisa profident del rostro del cocinero. Finalmente fue a esconderse al camarote de los chicos, Nami nunca entraba allí y el cocinero rara vez lo largo del día, solía estar ocupado preparando aperitivos o rondando a las chicas con sus mil y un piropos.

Nami salió de su habitación con una maraña de sentimientos inundando su cabeza. Aún no llegaba a comprender lo qué había pasado, lo único que veía claro es que debía alejarse de él antes de tener tiempo de hacer alguna otra gilipollez. Buscaba a alguien con quien consolarse, Sanji no le servía, no tenía ganas de contarle lo ocurrido a nadie, sólo necesitaba el cariño de alguien pero el cocinero acabaría sonsacándole lo ocurrido y además luego la tomaría con el espadachín, y ella no quería que eso pasase.

Ussopp y Luffy no podrían darle lo que necesitaba, y no digamos ya Robin. La chica corrió por el barco hasta dar con Chopper, el cual estaba en la cubierta de popa mezclando unas extrañas sustancias en un mortero. Sin pensárselo dos veces y sin dar al renito tiempo a reaccionar Nami lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando que el médico se sonrojara y la mirase estupefacto.

-Nami ¿qué pasa?¿estás enferma?- preguntó él preocupado dejándose abrazar por la navegante.

-No me pasa nada, sólo necesito un poco de cariño- tras oír estas palabras el reno se acurrucó aún más contra la navegante.

-¿En serio? Puedes contármelo, no saldrá nada de aquí-

-Lo sé Chopper, lo sé. En ti si puedo confiar-dijo ella reprimiendo las lágrimas que volvían a aflorar de sus ojos.

-Nami..-sollozó el renito al vez a su amiga en ese estado.

-Chopper ¿tú crees que no debemos querer a alguien por el simple hecho de saber que no va a estar siempre con nosotros?-

El médico la miró confuso, pero al ver la expresión desolada de la chica no pudo reprimir un lastimero llanto que la navegante apaciguó dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Yo, yo creo que…..que si quieres a alguien da igual la situación. No es malo querer a alguien…aunque sepas que quizás no lo vuelvas a ver nunca más….- dijo el reno entre sollozos.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso- no pudiendo reprimir más el llanto estalló en un torrente de lágrimas que bañaron su rostro.

Tras un par de minutos la chica se sentó en el suelo, ya más tranquila, y sentó a Chopper en su regazo el cual se encogió contra ella y se dispuso a hablar.

-Nami, no te preocupes por lo que te diga Zoro-

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

-Antes lo vi entrar a tu habitación-

-En realidad no ha hecho nada malo, sólo dijo algo que me afectó demasiado. Pero sé que lo hizo por mi bien, es sólo que me cuesta aceptarlo-

-Bueno, aquí me tienes a mí- dijo él con una sonrisa

Ella le respondió el gesto y lo abrazó suavemente contra ella de nuevo. El reno volvió a enrojecer, estaba acostumbrado a que la navegante lo tratase mucho mejor que al resto de la tripulación, pero esas muestras de afecto tan claras eran extrañas en ella.

-Chopper…..me gustaría que esto no saliese de aquí. Si Sanji se entera matará a Zoro, y si lo hacen Ussopp o Luffy acabaría enterándose igualmente –

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba- dijo Chopper haciendo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera y tirar la llave.

-Bueno- Nami se levantó y dejó a Chopper con cuidado en el suelo- voy a ver qué tal está Arashi, seguramente esté a punto de despertarse.

-Vale, si me necesitas, aquí estaré-

La navegante le sonrió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Chopper la observó caminar durante unos segundos y se dispuso a seguir con lo estaba haciendo cuando Nami lo interrumpió.

-Chopper- el renito se giró al ver que la pelirroja lo llamaba de nuevo- Gracias…-

Y tras decir esto la chica finalmente desapareció en dirección a su habitación, dejando al médico con la palabra en la boca como tantas otras veces.

-De nada..- musitó ya inútilmente Chopper a la vez que oía alejarse los pasos de la navegante hasta que el sonido se perdió en el aire.


	14. Cuéntame

**Bueno, bueno,bueno. **

**Ya estamos en el capítulo 14, señoras y señores debo comunicarles que nos encontramos en el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Lo que quiere decir que en el siguiente capítulo se resolverá todo lo que se debe resolver y que evidentemente habrá más rollito pasteloso shôjo powa (…no me hagáis mucho caso que tengo las neuronas reblandecidas de tanto estudiar).**

**Bueno en este capítulo me centro mucho en Nami y Zoro, en lo que siente cada uno y en su relación(bueno en esto último no tanto) y aunque estén otra vez de morros es bastante más tranquilito, más que nada porque lo de que estén en este plan es una mera excusa para poder analizar lo que siente cada uno de ellos por separado (juer…ni que fuera psicóloga xDDD).**

**La pobre niña en este capítulo apenas tiene importancia la verdad, peor teniendo en cuenta que el último capítulo gira en torno a ella queda compensado (excusa barata número 1).**

**Sinceramente, como no se me ocurre nada más que decir y ayer me acosté a las y tantas y hoy me levanté prontísimo (he dormido dos horas) y si digo algo más van a ser tonterías, pues contesto a los anónimos que sino no acabo ni para mañana.**

**-Camila: Por qué me quieres mataar?xDDDDD, piénsalo, si acabas con mi vida, no podré subir el último capítulo MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Bueno ya queda poquito para el fin de la historia, muchas gracias por haberla leído y muchas gracias por el review. Besotes!**

**CAPÍTULO 14: **CUÉNTAME

Zoro entreabrió los ojos y se estiró, había estado durmiendo toda la tarde. Se levantó con cuidado, dispuesto a ir hasta la cocina para ver si ya habían empezado a cenar pero en el instante mismo de empezar a subir por la escalerilla hasta la cubierta recordó el por qué de haberse quedado ahí todo el día y dio marcha atrás, tumbándose de nuevo en la hamaca de la que se había bajado segundos antes.

-Maldita sea- murmuró el espadachín para sí.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no tenía gana ninguna de enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de la navegante. No sabría cómo reaccionar ante ella ni cómo reaccionaría ella ante él ¿Y cómo reaccionaría el cocinero si se enterase?

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGG- Zoro agitó la cabeza intentando librarse de sus pensamientos y miró lastimosamente al techo como si en él estuviese la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Aunque le costaba reconocerlo estaba aterrorizado…..un momento…¿él Zoro Roronoa tenía miedo de algo? Eso, ¡jamás!. Y menos aún tener miedo de una maldita mujer manipuladora y esclavista que seguramente estaba pavoneándose ante los demás. Un espadachín nunca se amedrentaría, y menos ante algo así.

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba intacto se levantó y con decisión se dirigió a la cubierta, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido, hacía poco que había anochecido y el espadachín podía oír el jaleo proveniente de la cocina, estaba claro que sus compañeros ya estaban cenando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta de la cocina de golpe y sin ni siquiera mirar al interior de la estancia para ver quiénes estaban presentes declaró:

-VENGO A CENAR Y ME DA IGUAL LO QUE ME DIGÁIS-

Todos los presentes miraron a Zoro estupefactos, el cual se quedó clavado en la puerta sin saber muy bien cómo seguir hasta que finalmente se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en su sitio habitual, seguido por 5 pares de ojos que estudiaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sanji, en silencio, y todavía asombrado por el comportamiento del espadachín le sirvió la cena y se sentó a la espera de la única persona que aún no estaba en la cocina. Luffy y Usopp lo miraron extrañados durante unos segundos, Robin sonrió para sí y siguió a lo suyo y Chopper ocultó su rostro no queriendo revelar que sabía de qué iba el tema.

-¿Y Nami-san?- preguntó el cocinero mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Está en su cuarto, me dijo que ahora venía- contestó Chopper sin atreverse a levantar la vista en dirección al peliverde.

Sanji miró a Zoro inquisitivamente, incluso desde donde estaba pudo ver como el espadachín se tensaba ante la mención de la navegante. El chico, dándose cuenta, dirigió una mirada de desprecio al rubio y siguió comiendo intentando disimular.

Justo cuando creía que lo estaba consiguiendo la pelirroja entró por la puerta de la cocina, y sus miradas se cruzaron. El peliverde pudo notar como sus mejillas se encendían y ocultó su rostro bajando la cabeza inmediatamente y fijando su vista en el suelo. La cara de la chica mostró todos los tonos de rojo del espectro de luz visible y tras tartamudear una patética excusa sobre que tenía que ir al baño un momento salió escopetada de la cocina dispuesta a encerrarse de camarote durante toda la noche si era necesario con tal de no volver a cruzarse con Zoro.

En la cocina se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los presentes se había tragado la excusa de Nami, cada cual por sus razones; Zoro y Chopper por razones evidentes, Robin porque, bueno es Robin, lo sabe todo; Usopp porque al estar tan acostumbrado a mentir reconocía las falsedades a la legua y Luffy porque conocía demasiado bien a su navegante como para darse cuenta de que ese comportamiento no era el normal en ella.

Sanji, por su parte, era un experto en lo que mujeres se refería. Tan sólo con mirar los ojos u oír la voz de una chica, sabía si algo no iba bien, y al mirar la expresión de Nami al cruzar su mirada con la del espadachín no tuvo duda alguna de que algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

-Me voy a dormir- espetó Zoro levantándose de la mesa sin siquiera haber terminado su cena.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Quédate un poco más y así podremos hacer otra fiesta!¡Sanji prepara más comida!-

-No, me voy a dormir- contestó el espadachín secamente sin dar oportunidad de réplica.

-Espera espadachín. Te recuerdo que ya hemos zarpado y la guardia de esta noche te toca a ti- dijo Robin mirando Zoro con un atisbo de burla en su mirada

-¿Otra vez tocan guardias? Pero si desde que vino Arashi-chan no habíamos hecho ninguna- se quejó Usopp apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Eso fue porque Nami-san estaba demasiado cansada como para planificar las rutas nocturnas. Ahora ya puede porque la ayudaré con la niña.-

-¡Pues entonces dejadme ir a dormir hasta la hora de la guardia!- Zoro salió de la cocina malhumorado en dirección a su camarote.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este?-

-Será el amor, algún día lo entenderás capitán-

-¿Qué algún día entenderé el qué Robin?-

-Déjalo Robin-chan, es demasiado imbécil. Voy a ver si Nami-san está bien, ahora vuelvo.- Sanji apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero que había en la mesa y se levantó, saliendo de la cocina acto después, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio que Luffy rompió con uno de sus gritos.

Zoro volvió de nuevo al lugar donde llevaba todo el día, su hamaca. Tras el pequeño incidente se había dado cuenta de que aún era incapaz de soportar la presencia de Nami, ya no sólo eso, el simple hecho de que la nombrasen le ponía nervioso. Cada vez que pensaba en ella volvían a su cabeza todas y cada una de las imágenes de lo ocurrido por la tarde. No podía olvidar esa lágrima silenciosa que había visto en el rostro de la chica, y menos aún el cómo lo había rechazado, como no había permitido que la tocase, cómo huyó de él cuando la abrazó y menos aún podía borrar de su mente el tono suplicante y desesperado que había puesto la chica en su ruego "Suéltame…por favor".

Al recordar esas palabras el espadachín pudo notar cómo su respiración se detuvo un instante, esa frase todavía le clavaba en el corazón como un puñal traicionero. Aún no podía creer ni asimilar por completo lo ocurrido, lo único de lo que tenía certeza es que la estaba perdiendo….de nuevo. En menos de una semana se las había apañado para herirla profundamente hasta el punto de hacer que lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos. Y ella era una mujer dura y cruel, a la que muy poco le importaba algo que no fuese ella y el dinero y que odiaba sentirle débil e inútil, por eso nunca lloraba, de hecho sólo recordaba haberla visto llorar en su pueblo, incluso la había oído decir que no iba a llorar nunca más……pero él la hirió tanto como para conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué soy tan miserable?- se dijo Zoro a sí mismo hundiendo la cara en el cojín que hacía las veces de almohada

Se arrepentía de haber salido del refugio del camarote, ahora se sentía aún peor que antes y encima, ni si quiera había terminado de cenar. En la fracción de segundo que su mirada se cruzó con la de Nami pudo atisbar la expresión de sus ojos, y no indicaba que estuviese feliz, más bien podía decirse que había visto desasosiego en ellos. Pero sin duda, lo que más le marcó del fortuito encuentro en la cocina fue el cómo ella apartó su vista de él rápidamente y cómo se inventó una estúpida excusa con tal de no estar en la misma habitación, dolía, dolía mucho, más que cualquier herida de guerra. Porque le dolía en el orgullo, en la confianza, hasta su misma existencia le parecía inútil ahora si ya no tenía nadie que quisiera ser protegida, si ya no tenía a alguien que le esperase al final de cada batalla, que le llevase por el camino correcto, que pese a las discusiones y los insultos le apoyase en cada momento para poder ver su sueño cumplido. Ahora venían a su mente todos los momentos que con ella había compartido, nunca podría olvidar cómo aún a riesgo de que la tacharan de traidora y la matasen ella se lanzó al agua y los salvó de morir ahogado frente a toda la tripulación de Arlong. También recordó lo preocupado que había estado cuando se puso enferma, o cuando en Arabasta se separó de ella, por suerte pudo vencer a su oponente y volver viva a él.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Zoro?¿qué haces ahí tirado?- preguntó la navegante dejándose caer junto al espadachín.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿No te dice nada el hecho de que me esté desangrando?- Zoro la miró con sorna, aún en esa situación tenía fuerzas suficientes para meterse con ella. Entonces se fijó en la expresión dolorida de su rostro y en que se sujetaba el tobillo, en el cual tenía una profunda herida aún sangrante y con bastante mala pinta. - ¿Estás bien?¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-¿Lo dices por esto?- dijo ella señalando la herida- Es el precio que debo pagar por haber tardado tanto en vencer a esa maldita Baroque –

-¿Pudiste con ella?-

-Pues claro, sirvo para algo más que para dibujar mapas y dominar hombres-

Zoro no la contestó, esa respuesta era demasiado evidente como para dar réplica alguna, además si de por sí ya no era un genio de la palabra, la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio de la lucha no le daban más elocuencia precisamente. A duras penas el espadachín se levantó y se puso de pie frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba inquisitivamente.

-¿Puedes andar?-

-No- contestó ella haciéndose la víctima, Zoro lo sabía, y no pudo evitar esbozar una medio sonrisa.

-Ven-

El espadachín se agachó frente a ella y le hizo un gesto para que se subiese a su espalda. Ella obedeció y se acercó a él, rodeando sus hombros y su cuello con sus delgados brazos, provocando que el cuerpo del peliverde diese un pequeño respingo ante el contacto. Él por su parte le levantó y sujetó las piernas de la chica que prácticamente rodeaban su cintura con sus brazos. Volvió a estremecerse de nuevo al sentir directamente la piel de la navegante, si el traje que llevaba ya era bastante ligerito de por sí, el hecho de que lo hubiese destrozado de esa forma en el combate había conseguido dejar aún más carne al descubierto.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Zoro, cerrando los ojos un instante mientras él caminaba, ambos en un confortable silencio, alterado por el estruendo de la guerra que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Pero por un momento para ellos dos el Mundo se detuvo, tanto para el uno como para el otro el haberse encontrado vivos de nuevo tras haberse separado era lo mejor que les podía pasar, ahora sólo faltaban los demás.

-¡Ve más rápido!.-

-¡No puedo!¿No ves que me estoy desangrando?-

- ¡Qué quejica eres!¡Un hombre no debería quejarse tanto, además casi no peso! Ay cómo me duele el pie, creo que me voy a desmayar-

-Está bien, está bien.-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora?-

-Quizás porque crees que ya no volverá a pasar nada parecido. Si estás pensando lo que yo creo que estás pensando-

-¿Sanji? ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES?- espetó el molesto por la interrupción

-Quiero que me cuentes que te ha pasado con Nami-san. He ido a hablar con ella pero ha evadido todas mis preguntas y se ha encerrado en su camarote. Dime qué pasa-

-¿Y a mi qué me cuentas? Tendrá la regla o algo-

-Zoro, no intentes disimular que no te sale bien. Además, ¿te crees que no me fijé en vosotros cuando os encontrasteis en la cocina?- dijo el cocinero mirando a Zoro inquisitivamente.

-Pregúntale a ella. Desde mi punto de vista no ha pasado nada- mintió el espadachín. Lo único que le faltaba ahora es que el cocinero se enterase del tema.

-Ya lo he hecho y no me quiere contestar. Y dado que no es mi estilo molestar a una señorita con ese tipo de cosas vengo a preguntarte a ti-

- Pues yo no tengo nada que decir-

-Te ha rechazado ¿verdad?- el rubio encendió un cigarrillo y dio una larga calada

con aires de grandeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- Zoro bajó de la hamaca de un salto y se enfrentó cara a cara con Sanji, retándole amenazante.

-Vaya, por tu reacción parece ser que he acertado- contestó él mordaz aún a riesgo d recibir una paliza por parte del espadachín.

Zoro agarró al rubio del cuello de la camisa y alzó el puño en el aire, pero tras pensárselo mejor se detuvo y soltó a su camarada, dejándose caer derrotado en el sofá. Sanji lo miró entre la estupefacción y la curiosidad sacudiéndose el traje y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa, luego se sentó en el sofá junto al peliverde y dio otra calada a su cigarro.

El espadachín se echó hacia delante y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, no sabía que hacer, si contárselo o no al cocinero. Poco podía ocultar dado que el rubio ya sabía que algo pasaba y no sólo eso, sino que intuía que algo le había pasado con Nami, y no precisamente agradable. Suspiró cansado, no sabía cómo afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima y realmente necesitaba a alguien a quien contárselo todo y con quien desahogarse, pero precisamente su gran rival no era la persona más adecuada para ello. Sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza miró a su compañero de reojo, a tiempo de descubrirlo observándolo expectante esperando a que se decidiese a hablar.

-Sanji-

-…..¿qué?-

-No se lo digas a nadie o te descuartizaré-

- Vale, lo pillo, no hace falta que seas tan borde-

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos. Sanji suspiró exasperado y tras apagar lo poco del cigarrillo que le quedaba encendió uno nuevo intentando relajarse para no gritarle cuatro improperios al espadachín, si lo hacía se quedaría sin su oportunidad de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Zoro miró de nuevo al cocinero, no se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras que debía decir, y si a eso le añadimos el hecho de que no sabía por dónde empezar como resultado dio que se tiraron otros 5 minutos en completo silencio mirando a la nada.

_-_¿Vas a hablar o paso a la extorsión?- dijo con sorna el rubio hastiado por la situación

- No es tan fácil ¿sabes?- estalló el espadachín malhumorado.

-Tranquilo, era para romper el hielo-

-Verás…bueno. Empezaré por el principio. Bien, fui a llevarle a Nami lo que me diste para ella-

-El zumo-

-Sí, y no me interrumpas o me callo.-

-Vale, vale, tranquilo-

-Bueno pues eso. Se lo llevé y tal y aunque al principio parecía un poco molesta conmigo luego nos pusimos a hablar sin más pero dije una estupidez muy grande y se enfadó-

-¿Qué dijiste baka?-

-¡IMBÉCIL!¡y déjame acabar!...ejem! le dije que me parecía se estaba encariñando demasiado con Arashi y se enfadó muchísimo, ya sabes cómo es se enfada por cualquier tontería, ¡siempre está de mal humor!-

-No hables así de Nami-san, y tú mejor cállate que estás siempre malhumorado. Además, no creo que haya razón alguna por la cual no pueda encariñarse con ella-

-¡Pues yo sí! ¡esa niña no se va a quedar aquí por siempre!¡no va a estar siempre con nosotros!¡con ello sólo conseguirá sufrir!-

-Pero eso sería problema suyo ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto?-

-¡QUE NO QUIERO VERLA SENTIRSE MAL!-

-¿Se lo has dicho?¿el que no quieres verla sufrir?-

-No- contestó el espadachín bajando la cabeza avergonzado

-Pues deberías hacerlo, seguro que así no se habría enfadado. Pero aún así eso no es la razón por la cual estáis tan tensos, porque discusiones así las tenéis todos los días-

-Es que después de decirle eso se enfadó muchísimo y me dijo que si de verdad creía eso entonces ella debía dejar de quererme porque nunca sabe si volveré vivo o no cada vez que me enfrento a alguien- Zoro se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando notó un nudo en su garganta, le costaba tragar y pudo sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba.

Miró a Sanji con ojos temerosos y se lo encontró totalmente paralizado, el cigarrillo se había caído de la comisura de los labios y le temblaba la barbilla. Si había oído bien y el espadachín no le mentía Nami-san, SU Nami-san le había dicho a Zoro que le quería y éste parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta. Aún no queriéndoselo creer miró al peliverde con una mueca de desesperación marcada en el rostro y tras respirar varias veces profundamente para calmarse instó al espadachín a que le siguiese contando lo ocurrido

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Pues que se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo la abracé y entonces ella me rogó para que la soltase y se fue corriendo, sin decirme nada más.-

-Y si no me equivoco no os habéis vuelto a ver en todo el día hasta hace un momento en la cocina-

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó el espadachín con voz ahogada y mirando al cocinero con miedo, como un niño desvalido que no tuviese a dónde ir. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez en su vida que Zoro tenía este tipo de problemas

-Sinceramente, no lo sé y seguramente aunque lo supiese no te lo diría. Como comprenderás no estoy dispuesto a arrojar a Nami-san a tus brazos, ella es demasiado buena para alguien como tú.- dijo Sanji despectivamente sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar al espadachín.- Después de todo lo que le has hecho, no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño-

Y sin mediar más palabra el cocinero salió del camarote dejando a Zoro con un palmo de narices y aún más confuso que antes. Aunque por lo menos el haber hablado con el cocinero le había servido para quitarse un peso de encima y para librarse de esa presión que sentía desde lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Nami se refugió en su camarote de nuevo. Llevaba toda la tarde en él con la excusa de dibujar mapas, y cuando decidió salir para respirar un poco de aire fresco y cenar tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con Zoro.

Ya se había calmado desde la tarde pero aún así no se sentía a gusto, ni siquiera tras haber hablado con Chopper.

En este momento se avergonzaba de sí misma, sobretodo por haber dejado que su rostro se encendiera al encontrarse con él, y por haber huido de todo ruinmente inventándose una patética excusa que no se creería ni Luffy. Y para colmo de males Sanji sabía algo, ya lo notó en cuanto fue a la cocina, en los pocos segundos que permaneció en la estancia pudo notar su mirada fija sobre ella. Y por si no estaba lo suficientemente segura de que se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría hace apenas un momento había hablado con él sobre ello.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Nami-san!¡Espera por favor!- el cocinero aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a la pelirroja, y la detuvo agarrándola del hombro, suavemente.

Ella intentó zafarse y lo consiguió sin esfuerzo, pero Sanji fue más rápido y la cogió de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiese caminando. La navegante forcejeó un par de veces pero viendo que no conseguía nada se rindió y dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Pese a eso, Sanji siguió sin soltarla y la miró con preocupación, ella no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo y el cocinero la respetó, no queriéndola forzar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Nami-san- llamó el con voz dulce y consoladora- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no es nada. No tengo mucha hambre, ya iré a cenar luego- contestó ella forzando una falsa sonrisa y rogando por poder irse de allí cuanto antes.

-Nami-san…por favor- Sanji la miró con carita de cordero degollado y levantó su barbilla suavemente con la mano para que le mirase directamente a los ojos.

-No es nada, de verdad. Es sólo que he recordado una cosa de un mapa y quiero dibujarla antes de que se me olvide-

Sanji respiró profundamente, realmente le estaba costando mantener la paciencia, pero él era un caballero y además era incapaz de enfadarse con Nami, por mucho que pudiese llegar a sacarle de sus casillas en algunas ocasiones, él siempre la apoyaría en lo que fuera.

-Nami-san..-rogó el cocinero –Sé que te ha pasado algo con Zoro.-

Nami se estremeció al oír las palabras de su amigo y bajó la vista avergonzada y ruborizada, provocando una media sonrisa en el cocinero, le parecía que estaba tan mona cuando tenía vergüenza.

-Sólo dime si estás bien o no y me iré, sólo necesito saber si ese imbécil ha vuelto a hacerte daño-

-No Sanji-kun, no ha hecho nada malo es sólo que…nada asuntos nuestros. Pero no te ensañes con él ¿vale?-

Sanji la miró preocupado, pero no insistió más. Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y la acompañó a su camarote despidiéndose de ella en un instante para ir en búsqueda de su víctima… Roronoa Zoro.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Nami se dejó caer en su cama pesadamente, sabía perfectamente que Sanji había ido a hablar con Zoro, más bien, a intentar sonsacarle lo que había pasado.

La navegante miró a Arashi desde su posición, la pequeña jugaba tranquilamente ajena a todo, sin pensar para nada en todo el revuelo que se estaba formando debido a ella. La pequeña, al sentirse observada giró al cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que sería capaz de enternecer incluso al hombre más insensible…"Incluso a alguien como Zoro" pensó Nami para sí arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento de hacerlo de haber recordado de nuevo al espadachín.

Ni ella misma sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento, de alguna forma se había sentido cómoda entre los brazos del espadachín, y eso la asustó. Tenía miedo de que hubiese ocurrido algo que no quería, estaba aterrorizada porque tras el abrazo de Zoro empezó a darse cuenta de algo. Y era algo que se había jurado así misma que no pasaría, se lo prometió cuando se embarcó con ellos pero estaba apunto de romper su promesa, de hecho, ya la había roto hacía tiempo pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Nami se había jurado a sí misma que nunca se enamoraría de ninguno de los chicos del barco, pero sin saber muy bien por qué Zoro había conseguido con sus insultos y su mal humor lo que no había conseguido Sanji con sus piropos y su derroche de atención y amabilidad, el espadachín había hecho que Nami se enamorase de él.

Ni siquiera ella podía entenderlo, Zoro siempre se metía con ella, la menospreciaba, la insultaba, la despreciaba, pero aún así se sentía atraída por él. Por su carácter rudo y frío, pero a la vez impetuoso, porque siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba ser rescatada, por su más que evidente atractivo, por su voz... por todo y por nada.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿por qué me he dejado engañar?- se reprochó ella ante la atónita mirada de Arashi, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

La pelirroja miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa, se estaba muriendo de hambre pero sabía que a esa hora todavía no se habían acostado sus compañeros y no tenía gana ninguna de enfrentarse a sus preguntas.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Sin preguntar quién es subió las escaleras del camarote a tiempo de oír una conocida voz que la hizo respirar aliviada.

-Nami-san ¿puedo pasar?-

-Hai Sanji-kun-

El cocinero entró en la estancia, casi chocándose con Nami en las escaleras, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y mirando curioso a su alrededor. Ambos bajaron juntos la escalera y una vez lo hubieron hecho Sanji se acercó a Arashi, la cogió y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que te quiero mucho Arashi-chan?- comentó el cocinero mirando a Nami de reojo esperando su reacción, pero no fue la que se esperaba.

La navegante se cruzó de brazos y suspiró cansada mirando a Sanji con un atisbo de reproche en los ojos y dirigiéndole una expresión dura, que hubiera conseguido que se le cayese el cigarrillo de la boca si estuviese fumando.

-Sanji-kun…has ido a hablar con Zoro,¿ne?.No necesito que hagas esto, resulta patético y muy artificial, además no necesito que vengas a "salvarme" siempre, y menos aún cuando no te lo pida.-

-Pero Nami-san- Sanji dejó a la niña en el suelo con suavidad y miró a Nami profundamente dolido, todo esto lo hacía por ella, para que no se sintiese mal.

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo soportar más esta tensión. Necesito que me dejéis en paz, que me dejéis respirar libre por una vez. Siempre soy yo la que se tiene que hacer cargo de todo a bordo y cuando os pido un poco de tranquilidad en seguida estáis "Nami esto…Nami lo otro". Ahora mismo no sé ni lo que está pasando en mi cabeza así que por favor déjame tranquila- la navegante pronunció su discurso duramente, sin alzar la voz, pero tampoco sin mostrar matiz alguno de comprensión en sus severas palabras. Sanji, derrotado, se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero el tacto de algo sujetando su muñeca dócilmente lo detuvo.

El cocinero se giró a tiempo de ver a la navegante soltando su muñeca, y anheló el tacto de su suave piel contra sus castigadas manos de cocinero. Sanji se acercó a ella lentamente pero la voz de la chica lo inmovilizó.

-Sanji-kun…gracias por intentar animarme, pero no es lo que necesito- la fría mueca que la chica lucía un momento atrás se desvaneció, mostrando una expresión más dulce y triste, que sirvió para convencer por completo al cocinero de que la dejase a solas.

-Si me necesitas estaré en el camarote, buenas noches Nami-san- se despidió él acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica y saliendo posteriormente de la habitación.

Cuando la chica dejó oír los pasos de Sanji alejándose de su habitación se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio, realmente odiaba haber tratado así al cocinero pero no tenía otra alternativa si quería ordenar todo lo que ocurría en su interior y sacar las fuerzas suficiente como para ir a dejar las cosas claras con el espadachín. Pero ante todo, lo primero que debía hacer antes de hablar con nadie era, conseguir que Arashi se durmiese y tras ello, comer algo pues su estómago estaba rugiendo de tal forma que antes o después Sanji vendría a ver si estaba siendo atacada por algún extraño animal.

Nami cogió a la niña y la tumbó en al que ahora era su cama, por fortuna ya era bastante tarde y la niña estaba cansada así que no opuso resistencia alguna y se durmió incluso antes de que la navegante llegase al final del cuento que le estaba relatando.

-Bien, a esta hora ya se habrás acostado todos, voy a comer algo- se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma saliendo de su camarote. Seguía durmiendo allí sola con Arashi, puesto que mientras la niña siguiese a bordo Robin se negaba a dormir en la misma habitación que la pequeña.

Recorrió el camino hacia la cocina tranquila, no vio a nadie por la cubierta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hasta ahora todo iba bien…hasta ahora.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose frente a frente con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Zoro Roronoa con un vaso en la mano y una manzana en la otra la miraba estupefacto desde la mesa, como no queriéndose creer que ella estaba a unos pocos metros de él. Tal fue su sorpresa que el vaso resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo, rebotando contra la madera y rompiéndose estrepitosamente, derramando todo su contenido en el suelo.

Nami, por su parte, se quedó totalmente inmovilizada en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, si salir, entrar, chillar, llorar, echar a correr, esconderse, insultarle o lanzarse a sus brazos. Tras unos segundos de vacilación que se hicieron eternos decidió entrar, haría como si nada hubiese pasado, nadie iba a hacer que la orgullosa navegante dejase de hacer lo que le viniese en gana, y ahora tenía ganas de estar en la cocina. Sin ni siquiera mirar al espadachín abrió la nevera, y como era de esperar se encontró con un regalito de parte de Sanji "Para mi princesa Nami-san un aperitivo. El Príncipe..PD: Luffy, como te lo comas te mataré con mis propias manos". Cogió el plato lleno de bolitas de pulpo y lo posó en la mesa, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en su lugar habitual ignorando al espadachín, que recogía los restos del vaso roto del suelo y miraba cohibido a la navegante sin atreverse a alzar la voz para hablar. Terminó de recoger los cristales rotos y dio un par de vueltas por la cocina sin saber qué hacer, ante la divertida mirada de Nami, que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no partirse de risa.

Resultaba enternecedor ver al cazador de piratas Zoro Roronoa tan nervioso y totalmente sonrojado, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo como intentándose proteger de algo y la cabeza gacha con la mirada fija en el suelo. Si a todo esto le añadimos sus pasos vacilantes y el temor de sus ojos parecía una especie de niño desvalido en busca de alguien que le liberase de todo el miedo que sentía.

-Zoro….no te voy a comer, tranquilízate-

-¿A qué viene eso?- intentó ser borde, pero estaba tan nervioso que se le formó un nudo en la garganta y le salió un gallo que provocó una sonrisa en la pelirroja.

-A que estás tan nervioso que da la impresión que crees que te voy a atacar o algo así-

-¡YO NO ESTOY NERVIOSO!¡Y MUCHO MENOS POR ALGO QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO!-

-¿Entonces por qué te tiembla la voz?-

Zoro miró al suelo avergonzado, la navegante tenía razón, él mismo podía notar cómo le temblaba la voz y no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Zoro- llamó ella suavemente, con un inusual y sosegado tono en su voz.

El chico alzó su mirada y la fijó en la navegante, la cual respiró profundamente y le miró también, forzándose a sí misma a mantener su vista clavada en el espadachín, no iba a dejarse amedrentar ni por él, ni por nadie.

-¿A qué vino lo de esta tarde?-

Ante la pregunta Zoro sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y se vio obligado a acercarse a la mesa y sentarse para poder empezar a hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-

-A que me dijeses eso- al oír esto el peliverde respiró aliviado, estaba totalmente convencido de que le iba a preguntar sobre el abrazo, comparado con ello, hasta decirle que le había dicho eso porque se preocupaba por ella le resultaba fácil.

-Es sólo que- comenzó el vacilante- tras haber visto que eres mucho más sensible de lo que quieres aparentar- Zoro se detuvo para tragar saliva y suspiró intranquilo- me preocupa lo que te pueda ocurrir si Arashi termina por irse.

-Eso sería problema mío, no tuyo-

-Pero es que- continuó él sin apenas dejarla tiempo para terminar su frase- es que, ya te he visto sufrir una vez, y…-calló durante unos segundos y miró a la chica, que esperaba impaciente y daba golpecitos en la mesa con el dedo. El espadachín tragó saliva de nuevo y se dispuso a proseguir- ¡no quiero volverte a ver sufrir! cualquier otra persona me daría igual pero tú no.

Ya está, ya lo dijo. Sintió cómo se le quitaba un peso de encima pero a la vez, como una oleada de miedo invadía su cuerpo de nuevo ¿y si lo rechazaba otra vez?¿y si ignoraba sus palabras?. El chico escondió su cara entre sus manos y observó a la navegante por los huecos que había entre sus dedos, esperando su reacción. Ella, no llegando a asimilar por completo lo que el espadachín le había dicho, sintió su rostro enrojecer y cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-¿Y por qué me abrazaste?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

- No quería que te alejases de mí otra vez- dijo automáticamente Zoro sin ser consciente de sus palabras hasta el momento en el que vio la reacción de la pelirroja.

La chica se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente. Zoro pudo sentir su respiración acelerarse y cómo algo en su interior se agitaba. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder y su barbilla temblaba, pocas veces en su vida, por no decir ninguna, había estado tan atemorizado como en ese momento. Alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con Nami, la cual tenía una expresión irreconocible en su más que sonrojado rostro. La chica levantó la mano hasta que estuvo a la altura de la cara de Zoro y…..

El barco chocó contra algo provocando que todo él se moviese bruscamente, llegando incluso a despertar a todos los que dormían en el camarote de los chicos.

Nami se separó poco a poco del espadachín y salió corriendo a cubierta, donde la mayoría de sus camaradas ya estaban, aún en pijama, chillando sin saber qué pasaba.

-¡Parece que hemos chocado con algo!- gritó la navegante.

-¡Hay una vía de agua en la bodega!- informó Usopp.

-¡Bien, Usopp baja a la bodega y arréglala!¡Luffy, Sanji-kun, recoged la vela mayor!

¡Zoro, el timón!-

-¡HAI!- respondieron todo al unísono.

Nami se quedó pensativa y observó a Zoro, el cual movía el timón bajo sus indicaciones

y parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido segundos antes. Ella en cambio todavía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del espadachín, que en cuanto el barco se movió la había sujetado contra sí mismo, impidiendo que ésta se cayese y abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura.

La navegante agitó la cabeza intentándolo olvidar y volvió a dar órdenes, como si nada hubiese ocurrido para intentar salir del la zona rocosa en la que se habían metido antes de que el barco encallase y se fuesen todos a pique.


	15. 28 días después

**CHAN-CHAN!Y por fin, aquí llega poco a poco….el último capítulo. Aviso antes que nada, en un principio NO pienso hacer segunda parte, lo digo porque este fics ya se lo han leído amigos míos y todos me piden que haga segunda parte pero siento comunicar que no la habrá(a no ser que me de una venada de inspiración repentina para hacerla). Lo que si habrá será más fics, pero cada muuuuucho tiempo porque no tengo ordenador en el piso donde vivo cuando estoy en la universidad así que es un poco difícil que pueda escribir.**

**Tengo más ideas para otros fics, incluso para drabbles y one-shots, sobre todo gracias a que una amiga (que vive conmigo en el piso) que tan friki de One Piece como yo y que nos ponesmoa a desvariar con cosas en plan "Qué harían los personajes de One Piece en un parque de atracciones?" y cosas así. Ese tipo de chorradillas a lo mejor puedo escribirlas algún fin de semana que me venga por casa.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber leído el fic hasta el final, significan muchísimo para mi todos vuestros comentarios y reviews, de verdad. Ha sido un placer escribir esta historia y más aún ver que os ha gustado. Habéis sido un gran apoyo para animarme a escribir más fanfics antes o después, sobre todo porque al ser este mi primer fic de One piece(y mi primer fic en 4 años), y mi primer fic en esta página esta historia es muy importante para mí. Intentaré leerme vuestros fics siempre que pueda y tenga tiempo(a los que escribís) y a los que no escribís pues ya espero que coincidamos poniéndoles reviews a otros fics.**

**Bueno y ya, contesto el último anónimo que contestaré desde aquí:**

**-Camila: He puesto el capi antes el domingo!1juju mi vida ya no corre peligro!No hace falta que tengas que hacer sesiones de espiritismo xDDDDD. Muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios a lo largo de los capítulos del fic. Un besote muy grande!**

**Bueno sin anda más que añadir, me despido. Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como los otros o más y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Muchísimas gracias a todos. Kissu!**

**CAPÍTULO 15: **28 DÍAS DESPUÉS

El silencio reinaba en el barco y Zoro dormitaba en la cubierta aún confuso por la conversación que habían tenido un rato antes en la cocina, prefería no imaginarse lo que hubiese podido pasar sino hubiesen chocado contra las rocas. Por suerte, consiguieron salir de la zona peligrosa sin encallar y todos habían vuelto a sus camarotes a dormir, Nami incluida, la cual había desaparecido de su vista antes de que pudiese decirle nada más.

Resignado, optó por volver a su labor de vigía y se sentó en la cubierta apoyado contra el mástil y mirando hacia el mar que se extendía a su alrededor. Ya había dado un par de cabezadas cuando en la oscuridad de la noche creyó divisar una masa de tierra a lo lejos "imaginaciones mías" pensó para sí segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la noción del tiempo.

-Zoro….¡eh! Zoro…¡DESPIERTA INÚTIL!-

-Nami-san déjalo, no se va a despertar y así no tenemos que echar a suertes quién se queda vigilando el barco-

-También es verdad. En fin, culpa suya por no despertarse. Vamos-

El cocinero siguió a Nami sin rechistar y ambos bajaron del barco llevando a la niña con ellos. Esa misma mañana, poco después de que todos le hubiesen levantado habían llegado a una isla, aunque el espadachín que cayó profundamente dormido en mitad de la noche aún no se había despertado y no tenía ni idea del suceso.

El haber llegado a ese lugar supuso una sorpresa para todos pues la guía que llevaba la navegante no señalaba hacia allí ni tampoco había encontrado noticia de ella en ninguno de los mapas que había ido comprando en islas anteriores.

Luffy y Usopp habían sido los primeros en ir a explorar el lugar, por su parte, Chopper y Robin había ido rato después a echar un vistazo al pueblo para ver si encontraban alguna librería interesante y de paso, para que la arqueóloga buscase algo de información sobre la isla en la que se encontraban.

Sanji caminaba por las calles del pequeño pueblo cargado con un par de bolsas y con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, la navegante caminaba a su lado con la niña en brazos y miraba a su alrededor curiosa. Se notaba que era un pueblo construido hace poco tiempo, estaba todo demasiado nuevo y limpio.

En menos de media hora ya habían recorrido todo el pueblo, de hecho, se habían cruzado más de una vez con Luffy y Usopp y habían pasado varias veces por delante de la librería en la que estaban aposentados Robin y Chopper.

-¿No te parece que este pueblo es demasiado pequeño?- preguntó Nami deteniéndose en medio de la única plaza dándose la vuelta para mirar al cocinero, que caminaba tras ella.

-Sí, y también que es demasiado nuevo- contestó el aludido mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Volvamos al barco, al fin y al cabo ya hemos recorrido este lugar de arriba a abajo varias veces y no hay nada interesante. Cuando vuelva Robin supongo que nos contará lo que haya averiguado-

-Hai Nami-san-

Zoro abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en la cubierta del barco, el cual, parecía no moverse ni un ápice. Se desperezó y se frotó los ojos para librarse de su somnolencia, y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a su alrededor el puerto de un pueblo.

Dio una vuelta por el barco intentando encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros para que le explicase dónde estaban pero su intento fue fallido así que decidió bajar al pueblo para proseguir con su búsqueda.

-Anda, el bello durmiente parece que se ha despertado de su letargo- dijo una sarcástica voz detrás de él.

-Muy graciosa Nami- contestó el con el mismo tono a la vez que se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con la ya mencionada navegante, el cocinero y Arashi.- ¿Alguno de vosotros podría decirme dónde coño estamos?-

-Como no lo sepas tú que eras el que estabas de vigía, oh perdona, se me había olvidado que te quedaste dormido. Como eres incapaz de hacer nada bien.-

-Mira guapa, mejor no te digo nada porque no estoy con ganas de discutir pero te lo estás ganado a pulso-

La navegante decidió ignorar a Zoro y subió al barco seguida por el cocinero, el cual le dedicó al espadachín una mirada cargada de burla y satisfacción. El peliverde como respuesta achicó los ojos y apretó los dientes, conteniéndose a sí mismo para no empezar otra pelea con el cocinero, realmente no le apetecía lo más mínimo tener una discusión con nadie. Resignado y sabiendo que si se adentraba solo en el pueblo se acabaría perdiendo decidió subir al barco de nuevo, simplemente intentaría ignorar los comentarios de Nami y Sanji con respecto a su "sueñecito nocturno en turno de guardia".

-Oi Nami-

-¿Qué?-

-¿De verdad no sabes dónde estamos? Tú tienes mapas y cosas de esas-

-Sí tengo mapas, pero esta isla no aparece en ellos. Tanto la isla como el pueblo en el que hemos estado son tan pequeños que no me extrañaría nada que ningún cartógrafo la hubiese descubierto aún-

-Es como si estuviésemos en mitad de la nada-

-Hombre tanto como eso no. Simplemente estamos en una isla no registrada hasta el momento nada más. Además Robin traerá información cuando vuelva- y tras decir esto la navegante fue hacia su habitación con la niña sin ni siquiera despedirse del espdachín.

Zoro caminaba por la cubierta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se estaba aburriendo soberanamente y como se había despertado hace poco por mucho que lo intentase era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Para colmo de males se acercaba la hora de la comida y si iba al pueblo justo en ese momento seguramente Luffy haría aparición y le quitaría su parte, el capitán siempre tan oportuno.

-¡HE ENCONTRADO ALGO ALUCINANTE!- y hablando del rey de Roma……

-¿Qué has encontrado Luffy?- preguntó el espadachín mirando a su capitán que se acercaba corriendo al barco y subía a la cubierta de un salto.

-¿Dónde está Nami? NAMIII, NAMIIII. Tengo que hablar con ella ¿Zoro has visto a Nami?¿Ha vuelto al barco? NAMIIIIIIIIII-

-¡Tranquilízate! Sí ha vuelto al barco ¿qué pasa?-

-NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-¿PERO QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE ESCUCHARME LUFFY?-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ VIENE TANTO ESCÁNDALO?- la navegante hizo aparición hecha una furia, estaba intentando dormir a Arashi y los gritos de su capitán no se lo permitían.

-Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella exasperada y controlándose para no tirar a Luffy por la borda.

-¡He visto en el pueblo un cartel de Arashi-chan, que salía y decía que la buscaban y eso y ella un retrato de sus padres que dirección y eso y también además que era ella!-

-¿Qué? Luffy tranquilízate que no me entero de nada-

-Que hemos visto un cartel de búsqueda en el que salía Arashi- dijo Usopp el cual acababa de llegar al barco y cogía aire tras la carrera que se había dado

-¿Cómo de búsqueda?¿quién la busca?- preguntó Zoro empezando a mostrar algo de interés por el tema

-Pues supongo que sus padres-

-¿Has oído Nami? ¡Hemos encontrando a los padres de Arashi-chan!-

Zoro pudo ver como la navegante se estremecía ante las palabras de su capitán y abrazaba a la niña contra sí posesivamente. Su barbilla empezó a temblar y apretó sus puños con fuerza, bajó la mirada y su rostro tomó un matiz sombrío que hizo preocuparse a sus compañeros.

-Nami ¿estás bien?- preguntó Usopp poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Ésta lo apartó bruscamente y dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor a tanto a él como a Luffy

-¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE! Seguramente os habréis equivocado, es imposible que los padres de Arashi vivan aquí. Sois unos inútiles no sabríais reconocerla ni aunque tuviese un cartel en la frente con su nombre-

La navegante se fue en dirección a su camarote en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los chicos ni siquiera pudieron llegar a asimilar si se había enfadado, si sentía rabia o qué era lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Luffy mirando a sus compañeros confuso

-Pues no lo sé, pero parece que no quiere separarse de Arashi-chan-

-Voy a hablar con ella-

Dicho y hecho, el espadachín siguió a Nami, dejando a sus atónitos compañeros en la cubierta, los cuales no tardaron ni dos segundo en ir a la cocina a contarle todo a Sanji y de paso, a picar algo.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Zoro educadamente golpeando con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de Nami

-¡NO!-

El espadachín suspiró hastiado y no obedeciendo a la navegante abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras sin importarle lo más mínimo que Nami lo oyese.

-¿No te dije que no se podía?- dijo ella demasiado furiosa como para poder hacer un sarcasmo

-Sí, pero dado tu estado de ánimo decidí hacer caso omiso de lo que me pueda decir una histérica-

-YO NO ESTOY HISTÉRICA-

-Noooo- ironizó él mostrando una media sonrisa

-¡Déjame en paz!- estalló definitivamente la pelirroja dejando a la niña en el suelo y dándole la espalda al espadachín.

-Nami……..no me digas que no te lo advertí- dijo él con un tono bastante más amable y acercándose lentamente a ella.

-CÁLLATE- el espadachín pudo ver cómo ella apretaba los puños con rabia de nuevo al pronunciar lentamente cada una de las sílabas de su discurso- Si vas avenir a reírte de mí porque se ha cumplido lo que dijiste adelante hazlo, ya me da igual-

-No he venido a eso Nami-

-¿ENTONCES A QUÉ?- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el espadachín

-…- Zoro no supo qué contestar ¿a qué había ido realmente?. Confuso miró a la navegante que se tomó eso como una burla y se exaltó aún más.

-Seguramente se habrán equivocado, es imposible que los padres de Arashi estén aquí ¿entiendes? IM-PO-SI-BLE –

-Nami, deja de mentirte a ti misma. Por mucho que lo hagas no puedes evitar que esto ocurra-

-¡NO ME ESTOY MINTIENDO!-

-¡NAMI POR FAVOR! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MÁS MADURA!-

- CÁLLATE-

-Nami, si quieres vamos que veas el cartel con tus propios ojos para que te convenzas. Pero deja de mentirte, con eso no conseguirás nada-

-¡Cállate!-

-Reacciona de una maldita vez ¡ya sabías que esto no duraría para siempre!-

-¡Cállate, cállate!-

-No me voy a callar, te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta hasta que lo aceptes-

Nami se acercó a Zoro hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de él y empezó a aporrear su pecho sin fuerza alguna mientras le seguía rogando que se callase aunque el espadachín ya no estuviese hablando. Él la cogió por las muñecas, deteniendo sus golpes y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola contra él intentando calmarla. Una vez vio que ella ya no tenía más intenciones de golpearle, soltó sus manos y la rodeó completamente con sus brazos, frotando su espalda cariñosamente intentando confortarla. Nami hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico, refugiándose del Mundo exterior y se negó a salir de su "escondite". La niña observaba la escena desde el sofá en el que se había subido para jugar, sin comprender lo qué pasaba pero entendiendo de alguna forma que ahora no debía interrumpir.

-Zoro- musitó levemente levantando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar al espadachín a la cara.- No quiero que se la lleven-

-Lo sé Nami…lo sé-

-No quiero sufrir otra vez la pérdida de alguien- dijo ella a duras penas intentando contener el llanto que no quería mostrar ante el peliverde, no le gustaba la idea de que la viese aún más derrumbada.

-Nami, no te estoy diciendo esto para reprochártelo, pero ya te dije que esto pasaría-

-¿Te crees que yo no lo sabía? Pero no creí que fuese a ocurrir tan pronto, ni siquiera lleva un mes con nosotros-

-Casi es mejor que se vaya ahora, antes de que le cojamos aún más cariño-

-¿Cojamos?-

-Sí, cojamos. Puede que todos en este barco penséis que soy un tío insensible y que soy incapaz de encariñarme con alguien pero, no soy un monstruo, soy humano- dijo él ligeramente dolido y soltando a la navegante de su abrazo.

-Pero es que yo la quiero mucho. Yo no puedo darla así como así-

-Nami, ahora piensa un momento. Si tú estás así con la mera idea de separarte de ella ¿te imaginas por lo que estará pasando su madre?-

La navegante miró al suelo avergonzada, su egoísmo le había impedido pensar en ello. Pero el espadachín tenía razón, no podía hacerle eso a la madre de la niña, sería demasiado cruel incluso para alguien como ella. Nami se mordió un labio con nerviosismo, cuanto más lo pensaba más razones encontraba para no devolverle la niña a su legítima madre pero a la vez, más razones encontraba para no poder quedársela en el barco.

-Zoro-

-¿Hai?-

-¿Me acompañarías esta tarde a ver el cartel?-

-Claro-

La navegante se sorprendió ante la respuesta del espadachín, nunca se habría imaginado que le contestase tan rápido, y menos aún que lo hiciese afirmativamente. Musitó un leve "gracias" y se acercó al lugar donde jugaba la niña sentándose con ella en el sofá y conteniendo las lágrimas al ver el rostro sonriente de la pequeña.

-Yo me voy arriba, no tardes mucho en seguida comeremos-

Nami asintió y se despidió de él para posteriormente entrar su atención de nuevo en Arashi, la niña no tenía sueño ninguno así que no tendría más remedio que llevarla a la cocina, pero antes disfrutaría unos minutos más de su compañía en la soledad de su camarote.

-¿Y Nami-san?- preguntó un preocupado Sanji al ver entrar a Zoro en la cocina con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

-En su habitación... está francamente mal, no quiere separarse de ella-

-¿Vendrá a comer?-

-Sí-

Sin decir nada más Zoro se sentó en su sitio habitual y echó un vistazo a la cocina, pudo ver que Robin y Chopper ya habían llegado y por la expresión que mostraban adivinó que Luffy y Usopp ya les habían contado su impactante descubrimiento. Se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente, y todos los integrantes de la tripulación mostraban expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros. Cuando a los pocos minutos la navegante hizo aparición en la cocina la tensión se hizo aún más evidente, sobretodo al ver que traía a la niña consigo.

La navegante se sentó junto a Zoro y dejó a la niña en el suelo para que jugase a su aire. Pudo sentir las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en ella, hasta el cocinero detuvo sus habituales rituales de apareamiento y la miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- espetó Nami secamente a sus compañeros, consiguiendo que estos desviasen sus miradas rápidamente con cierto "miedo" a ser descubiertos.

-Nada, nada- se apresuró a decir el cocinero – Sólo admirábamos tu belleza pelirroja mía-

-Sanji, que no nací ayer- le espetó ella molesta ante la sorpresa de todos al no usar el característico "-kun"

-Lo..lo siento- se disculpó él apenado ante la respuesta de la navegante.

La comida trascurrió en silencio, sin los habituales gritos del capitán ni las disputas entre todos ellos. La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo y todos estaba concentrados en sus platos, y sólo algunos de ellos como Luffy, Sanji o Zoro se atrevían a lanzar esquivas miradas a Nami, que lo único que había hecho era revolver la comida en el plato son probar bocado alguno.

El espadachín y el cocinero intercambiaron unas miradas de preocupación que Nami no apreció advertir ya que estaba demasiado concentrada mirando la mesa como si fuese la más maravillosa que hubiese visto en su vida

-Nami, tienes que comer-

-Estoy comiendo-

-Nami-san, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Zoro, tienes que comer-

-Ya he comido- se quejó la navegante sin ganas y sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

-Nami- regañó el espadachín con un tono severo que no daba opción a réplica- Deja de comportarte como una cría, así no vas a solucionar nada-

La navegante, por extraño que parezca obedeció y empezó a comer, aunque a los pocos minutos se levantó y salió de la cocina despidiéndose de forma casi inaudible y dejando a todos en la cocina ligeramente preocupados. Sanji hizo ademán de levantarse e ir tras ella pero las palabras de la arqueóloga lo detuvieron.

-Necesita estar sola, cocinero-

Y con esta frase se hizo el silencio de nuevo en la cocina, ni aún tras la marcha de Nami se atrevían a hablar entre ellos. La comida terminó más rápidamente de lo habitual y como siempre Sanji se quedó recogiendo y lavando los platos. Luffy se había llevado a Arashi para jugar con ella en la cubierta dado que Nami seguía sin dar señales de vida y Robin no permitía que nadie fuese a buscarla a su camarote.

El espadachín dormitaba el la cubierta como ay era habitual que hiciese tras la hora de la comida, estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño cuando una voz lo trajo de nuevo al Mundo real y lo sacó de su somnolencia.

-Zoro, vamos a ver el cartel, Luffy me ha dicho que está en una posada –

Zoro asintió y se levantó a la vez que se estiraba. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Nami por la niña vio a ésta en brazos de Sanji, que se despedía de la pelirroja y parecía preguntarle que si estaba segura de que no quería que él también fuese. Ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Zoro para que la siguiese, él obedeció y la ayudó a bajar del barco, ofreciéndole su mano para que no perdiese el equilibrio. Nami aceptó su ofrecimiento y cogió la mano del chico, no queriéndola soltar aún habiendo bajado del barco y caminó tirando de él con suavidad durante unos minutos.

Al poco llegaron frente a la posada que Luffy les había indicado, no había pérdida alguna pues era la única que había en todo el pueblo. Nami soltó la mano del espadachín y sin pensárselo ni un segundo entró en el local seguida de cerca por Zoro, el cual temía la reacción que la navegante tendría al ver el cartel.

Y allí estaba, en recepción y junto al mostrador, un cartel con un claro retrato de Arashi y una dirección que sin duda alguna era de ese pueblo. Nami aguantó un sollozo y se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, Zoro dándose cuenta se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo apretándolo con suavidad en un fútil intento por confortarla.

Ya de vuelta al barco la navegante caminaba cabizbaja y el espadachín observaba a su alrededor con atención, de hecho, le pareció ver el cartel en otro par de locales según pasaban por delante, pero se abstuvo de hacerle comentario alguno a la chica para no hundirla aún más.

-¿Qué tal Nami-san?- preguntó el cocinero preocupado nada más ver a la chica subir a la cubierta.

-Mañana iré a hablar con los padres y se la llevaré, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí- dijo ella de mala manera prácticamente arrancando a la niña de los brazos de Sanji y yendo camino de su camarote

-Nami-san espera, Robin me dijo que ha descubierto cosas sobre la isla que deberíamos oír-

La navegante se detuvo e inició su camino hacia la cocina, casi siempre que hacían reuniones las hacían en la cocina, Zoro la siguió y el cocinero por su parte fue a avisar al resto de sus compañeros de que tocaba reunión general en la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos Robin?- preguntó Nami inquieta y mirando con curiosidad a la arqueóloga.

-Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que este pueblo es muy nuevo – Robin esperó a que sus compañeros asintiesen y tras ello prosiguió con su discurso- Pues veréis, eso se debe a que este pueblo ha sido construido hace menos de 20 años-

-¿Hace menos de 20 años? –

-Sí cocinero, de hecho este pueblo tiene más o menos la edad de nuestra navegante ya que los habitantes de esta isla son los supervivientes que consiguieron escapar de una brutal guerra que se desarrolló hace cosa de 17 o 18 años y que llegaron aquí huyendo en barcos-

-¿Cómo? Nami, ¿a ti Bellemere no te recogió en una isla que estaba en guerra?- preguntó Usopp mirando inquisitivamente a la pelirroja.

-Sí –

-A eso voy, los habitantes de este pueblo son los supervivientes de esa isla, es decir, la gente que vivía con Nami cuando ésta tenía apenas un año-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la cocina y todos se miraron sorprendidos, incluso Nami se permitió la licencia de olvidarse un momento del tema de Arashi y centrarse en lo que estaba contando Robin al 100.

-Un momento- dijo el espadachín - ¿Cómo sabes tú la historia de Nami si aún no te conocíamos?

-Puede decirse, que me gusta saber con quiénes estoy viajando, así que investigo-

Zoro le dedicó una mirada cargada de desconfianza y se quedó observando a sus compañeros, a la espera de que alguien se atreviese a hablar.

-Por eso este pueblo es tan pequeño, ahora lo entiendo todo- comentó Sanji

-Y por eso esta isla tampoco sale en los mapas- añadió Nami dándole más credibilidad aún a lo que Robin les había contado.

-Y de momento eso es todo lo que sé, es toda la información que he podido conseguir mirando en algunos libros y hablando con la gente.

-Cambiando de tema ¿qué vamos a hacer con Arashi? – preguntó Usopp y en milésimas de segundo todos miraron a la navegante esperando su respuesta.

-Mañana por la tarde iré a la dirección que pone en el cartel, y se la devolveré a su madre-

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?- preguntó Luffy preocupado y comportándose seriamente por una vez en su vida.

-Sí por favor, pero preferiría que vinieseis sólo una o dos personas, prefiero no atosigarme-

-Iré yo- declaró Sanji inmediatamente prácticamente no dejando a Nami terminar su frase. Ésta miró a Zoro y él enseguida entendió lo que quería decirle.

-Yo también- dijo el espadachín sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus compañeros ante su colaboración en este tema.

-Gracias. Ahora si me perdonáis voy a recoger sus cosas, al fin y al cabo aquí no nos servirán para nada- sin decir ni una sola palabra más Nami salió de la cocina en dirección a su camarote y no volvieron a verla en lo que quedó de día. Ni siquiera apareció para cenar y se encerró en su camarote bloqueando la puerta, no permitiendo que nadie entrase a molestarla.

A la mañana siguiente Sanji fue el primero en levantarse, como venía siendo habitual y se encontró con que los juguetes de Arashi que antes estaban en la cocina habían desaparecido. Dedujo que Nami los habría recogido la noche anterior mientras ellos dormían pero no queriéndole dar más vueltas al asunto optó por dejar de pensar en ello y ponerse a cocinar. Poco a poco y a lo largo de la mañana todos sus compañeros fueron apareciendo al olor de las tostadas, todos menos Nami, que seguía encerrada en su camarote sin permitir la visita de nadie y alegando que no tenía hambre y que ya comería algo luego.

Pero llegó la hora de la comida y Nami siguió sin aparecer y haciendo caso omiso a todos aquellos que iban a buscarla al camarote no permitiéndoles entrar, ni siquiera a Robin cuando alegó que necesitaba un libro que estaba dentro.

Y así la tarde siguió pasando y poco antes de que empezase a anochecer la navegante finalmente dio señales de vida, con la niña en brazos y llevando con ella lo que parecía ser un gran bolso lleno de las cosas que había comprado para la niña alo largo de este tiempo.

-Nami-san-

-¿Vamos?- espetó ella no permitiendo al cocinero hablar y bajando del barco decidida manteniendo un paso firme mientras se adentraba en el pueblo.

Sanji y Zoro la siguieron a duras penas y una vez la hubieron alcanzado se pusieron cada uno a un lado de ella como franqueándola en caso de que hiciese alguna tontería como intentar salir corriendo.

-Parece mentira que vaya a irse, ya formaba parte de nuestra tripulación- dijo Sanji intentando romper el hielo.

-No es para tanto, sólo lleva 28 días con nosotros- espetó secamente la navegante dejando bien claro que no quería hablar del tema.

Zoro observó en silencio, por una parte deseando llegar a casa de los padres de Arashi para librarse de la tensión pero por otra parte no queriendo llegar por miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener Nami.

En apenas unos minutos más llegaron a una casa pequeña, de una planta. Miraron el apellido en la entrada, coincidía con el de la dirección que ellos tenían. La navegante cogió aire y se acercó a la puerta, miró a sus camaradas en busca de ayuda y éstos se acercaron a ella, en cierto modo protegiéndola de lo que se pudiesen encontrar cuando se abriese la puerta.

Antes de que ella misma pudiese darse cuenta la pelirroja llamó a la puerta y se hizo el más absoluto de los silencios. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y antes ellos apareció una mujer que era el vivo retrato de Nami, tenía el pelo más largo que ella pero del mismo color e igual de liso. Su altura era la misma que la de la navegante y su complexión corporal también, y sus ojos también eran prácticamente iguales con la diferencia de que los de la mujer eran más afilados. De hecho, lo único que las diferenciaba realmente era la nariz y el que la mujer debía tener ya sus buenos 40 años sino más.

-¡Fuuko! ¡Cariño es Fuuko! Han traído a la niña gracias a dios! –

De la casa salió un hombre también pelirrojo, pero este con unos enormes ojos azules y que al ver a la niña se la arrebató a Nami y la abrazó contra él no queriendo ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. La mujer hizo pasar a los chicos al interior de la casa y los invitó a sentarse en un cómodo sofá.

-Lo primero de todo, yo me llamo Chizu, y él es Gyou, mi marido.-

-Encantado señora, yo soy Sanji, ése otro chico es Zoro y la bella damisela que nos acompaña se llama Nami-

-No sabéis cuánto os agradezco que la hayáis encontrado, hace unos meses unos piratas llegaron a la isla inesperadamente y se llevaron a varias niñas del pueblo entre ellas a Fuuko. Supongo que las querrían para venderlas o algo así-

-Nosotros la encontramos en una barca en medio del mar- dijo Zoro queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Tienen otra hija?- preguntó Sanji señalando una foto que había sobre la mesa que estaba a escasos metros de ellos donde aparecía el matrimonio visiblemente más joven con un bebé que tenía un gran parecido con Arashi.

-No, bueno, sí. Teníamos otra hija pero tras una guerra desapareció cuando apenas tenía un año y hace 17 años que no sabemos anda de ella, suponemos que moriría a manos de algún desalmado o por desnutrición, no lo sé, prefiero no imaginármelo-

-Preferimos pensar que alguien la recogió y le ha dado una buena educación y la ha cuidado como si fuese su propia hija- intervino el marido

-Siempre es mejor tener algo de esperanza-

-Bueno, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí Nosotros deberíamos zarpar antes de que la aguja grabe algún destino nuevo, no sabemos cuánto habrá que esperar en esta isla. Señora con respecto a lo de su otra hija, nunca pierda la esperanza, puede que esté por ahí en algún sitio, viva. De hecho puede que algún día vuelva a verla- sin mediar más palabra con nadie Nami dejó el bolso con las cosas de al niña sobre el sofá y salió de la casa a toda velocidad, Zoro la siguió y Sanji se detuvo un momento para despedirse de la familia

-Nami ¿qué pasa?¿por qué has salido corriendo? OI NAMI!-

-Vámonos ya, no debemos perder el rumbo-

-¡Oi Nami!-

-Nami-san, la hija de la que estaban hablando eres tú ¿verdad?- preguntó Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo y mirando a la navegante inquisitivamente.

Ésta se detuvo y se dio la vuelta dirigiendo una triste mirada tanto al cocinero como a un confuso Zoro que no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Nami-san, no evites la pregunta. He visto las fotos que había en tu casa de cuando eras pequeña y eras exactamente igual que la niña de esas fotos, además, la historia que cuentan coincide con la historia de tu infancia-

-Por eso le dijiste que no perdiese la esperanza. Ya me parecía a mi raro que tú animases a un desconocido-

-Sí tenéis razón, pero entended que esto han sido demasiadas emociones para mí por un día. He pasado de no tener a nadie a encontrarme con mis padres y mi hermana, así que por favor, dejad el tema ya- Nami se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por sus mejillas y echó a correr en dirección al barco, seguida por los chicos que en un par de zancadas ya la habían alcanzado.

En cuanto llegaron al barco en seguida los asaltaron a preguntas pero Nami se volvió a encerrar en su camarote y fueron Zoro y Sanji los que contaron toda la historia, ante la atónita mirada de sus camaradas. En seguida se hizo de noche y Sanji fue a preparar la cena, la navegante siguió sin aparecer a la hora de cenar con todos, pero por lo menos una vez la cocina estuvo vacía se dignó a ir a comer algo.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche y cogió unas galletas de la despensa, aunque no tenía mucha hambre debería comer algo para tener las fuerzas suficientes como para partir a la mañana siguiente. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó el chirrido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse y no pudo evitar dar un bote en el asiento.

-¿Qué tal estás?- dijo una grave voz desde la puerta.

-Zoro…- musitó ella levemente al ver al espadachín cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta-

-¿Te doy la respuesta estándar o soy sincera?-

-Prefiero que seas sincera-

-Mal. La echo muchísimo de menos, y aún no ha pasado ni un día.-

-Desahógate-

-Ya lo llevo haciendo toda la tarde en mi habitación, creo que ya te he mostrado demasiado mi debilidad últimamente como para que la veas más. Podrías acabar acostumbrándote-

Zoro sonrió y acarició afectuosamente la cabeza de la navegante, ésta lo observó sorprendida pero no dijo nada. El espadachín la miró cariñosamente y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre se decidió a hablar.

-Ese lado frágil que tienes no viene mal que lo muestres más a menudo. Al fin y al cabo estás en un barco lleno de hombres dispuestos a protegerte y consolarte siempre que lo necesites-

-¿Y tú te incluyes entre ellos?-

-Eso tendrás que adivinarlo por ti misma-

-¿Sabes? este lado amable tuyo….-

-¿Qué?-

-También deberías mostrarlo más a menudo-

-¿Ah si?¿y por qué?-

-Porque te hace parecer adorable-

Zoro enrojeció ligeramente y se empezó a reír por lo bajo provocando una medio sonrisa en la navegante, lo que le hizo sentirse mejor, por lo menos había conseguido animarla un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?¿por qué te ríes?-

-Porque me parece demasiado surrealista tener este tipo de conversación contigo-

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy ya nada me parece raro. Creo ni siquiera podría sorprenderme el hecho de te declarases o algo así-

-¿Y si lo hiciese?-

Un profundo silencio se hizo entre ambos, sus rostros enrojecieron y Zoro dirigió su vista al suelo totalmente avergonzado ¡ÉL Y SU MALDITA BOCAZA!. Tras unos segundos Nami sonrió, lo miró ya sin el rubor en las mejillas y se levantó dispuesta a abandonar la cocina.

-Gracias por intentar animarme, has hecho un buen trabajo- tras decir estas palabras Nami se agachó para llegar a la altura de Zoro que aún permanecía sentado.

Sujetó la cara del chico entre sus manos y acercó la suya a la de él, rozó sus rosados labios con los ásperos del espadachín y lo besó profundamente, dejando al peliverde tan sorprendido que no se vio capaz de reaccionar. Tras unos segundos se separó de él y salió de la cocina musitando un "buenas noches" casi inaudible y dejando al espadachín totalmente paralizado en su asiento.

Una vez la navegante se hubo marchado Zoro se atrevió a acercar su mano temblorosa a sus labios, aún le parecía sentir el calor de los de la navegante sobre él. Sintió su rostro enrojecer de nuevo y se avergonzó de haberse sentido tan desarmado frente a ese simple roce. Lo pensó durante unos instantes y llegó a la conclusión de que eso no le valía, de que quería más y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió corriendo en dirección al camarote de la navegante no fijándose ni siquiera en que Robin y Sanji estaban justo frente a la cocina, la una mirándolo inquisitivamente y el otro mirándolo con odio contenido.

-¿No vas a detenerlo cocinero?-

-No me iba servir de nada, además ella ya ha elegido-

-Sanji- llamó la arqueóloga utilizando por primera vez desde que estaba en el barco el verdadero nombre de uno de los tripulantes

-¿Hai?- preguntó él sorprendido y mirándola curioso.

-Eres un buen tipo-

-Lo sé- contentó él encendiendo un cigarrillo y dando una gran calada, haciendo que el humo se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche.

FIN

15


End file.
